Secret Past
by yugiyamifangirl
Summary: Atemu, the Prince of Egypt, and his two friends Seth and Bakura have gotten slaves, Heba, Jou, and Ryou, but something is not right. What happens when they are more than they seem. Blindshipping, Puppyshipping, Tendershipping Yaoi Anzu bashing
1. Chapter 1

This is the first story I've done on , so bare with me.

It has blindshipping ( Atemu/Heba), Puppyshipping (Seth,Jou), Tendershipping (Bakura/Ryou)

It's Anzu bashing, but I don't hate the character, which is why I put Teana in. They'll be cousins. I just had to use someone to bash, and she was it.

It's Yaoi, so if you don't lie, leave now.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Hurry up!" the dirty blond shouted.

A tri-color haired child ran behind a white-haired one.

"We're trying, Jou!" the white-haired one replied.

Royal guards were chasing those that were young to be brought to the palace to work as slaves.

'Why must we be attacked and used as slaves?' the tri-color haired teen thought. He tripped and fell face first on the ground.

"Heba!" the two older ones shouted, stopping and running back.

Unfortunately, the guards caught up with them and got a hold of all three.

Jou tried to fight, only to be punched in the stomach and then kicked.

"Stop fighting you worthless slave!" the guard shouted.

"I'm no slave!" Jou retorted and received another kick for it.

Ryou was hit in the back and sent crashing face first on the ground when he did nothing.

Heba closed his eyes as he was punched.

"Let's get these worthless ones back. Maybe the pharaoh will find some use of them." one guard sneered.

"Sure. As pleasure slaves." another snickered.

Jou almost said something, but a look into Heba's amethyst eyes stopped him.

* * *

"Why do we have to do this?" Yami asked. He had tri-colored hair with lightening bolt streaks in the shape of a star, crimson eyes, and unusually pale skin for an Egyptian. He was also the pharaoh's second and youngest son, a prince of Egypt.

"You know that answer as well as I do, brother. Father wants us to learn the ways of being the pharaoh." Atemu, the Crown Prince, replied. He looked exactly like his younger brother, only his skin was tanned.

The two could be mistaken for twins although they were a year and a half apart in age.

Yami rolled his eyes. "You're the heir to the throne, not me."

Atemu smirked. "You could always use one of the harem girls to relax afterwards. Oh, yeah. You'd prefer a harem boy."

Yami glared at him.

It was no secret that both princes preferred males to females when it came to relationships. Even though they were allowed to indulge in anyone they want, neither wanted to have a bed partner until they were in love, but it didn't stop them from tormenting each other.

"Why must Father get new servants all the time?" Yami asked.

"I don't know. He just does." Atemu replied.

The brothers entered the throne room to find their father and the priests already at the throne.

As always, the two stood by their father, one on each side.

A guard walked in and bowed. "My pharaoh, these were the ones we could find in the village."

About twenty slaves were brought into the throne room and forced to kneel.

Pharaoh Aknankanon looked and frowned when he noticed that about half the slaves had bruises on them. 'I've warned him.' he thought.

Atemu looked at the slaves and felt his heart stop. He saw a slave boy that had to be the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. The boy was an almost exact replica of himself. It was Heba.

Seth, one of the high priests and cousin to Atemu and Yami, found himself starring at Jou.

Bakura, another priest and oddly Atemu's best friend, found himself watching Ryou, intrigued by the fact that this one looked so much like them.

"Mentrab, I have told you not to injure them." Aknankanon said.

"Sire, they resisted." Mentrab replied.

"Do not argue with me." Aknankanon said, raising his voice., indicating that he was annoyed.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Mentrab replied.

"Take them to the slaves' chamber. They will be given their duties then." Aknankanon said.

"Yes, my Pharaoh." Mentrab replied, and the guards led the slaves out.

After the slaves were gone, Aknankanon turned to Seth and said, "Seth, see to it that Mentrab is punished for his disobedience."

"My Pharaoh, he explained his actions." Karim said.

"Yes, but you saw the slaves that were injured. He could have restrained them without force. All the guards who went are to be punished, and Mentrab is to never go again. Seth, you will do as I have said." Aknankanon said.

"Of course, my king." Seth replied.

Aknankanon dismissed everyone, but asked Bakura, Atemu, and Seth to stay.

"I don't need to tell you three that you need personal slaves. It is expected." Aknankanon said.

"I don't need someone that everyone expects me to sleep with." Bakura said.

"What you do is no one else's concern. I do want you all to choose one." Aknankanon said.

"From what slaves?" Seth asked.

"Any of the slaves that were brought in." Aknankanon replied.

The three were dismissed, and they left the throe room.

Yami was waiting on them and said, "The personal slave talk?"

"Yes." the three replied.

"He hasn't given us a choice this time. We have to choose one." Atemu said.

"You were suppose to choose one when you turned sixteen. You're seventeen now." Yami said.

"What about you?" Bakura asked, knowing Yami was sixteen.

Yami smirked. "He'll get me after this. I don't have to worry about that until all of you get one."

"Well, we might as well go and get it over with." Atemu said.

* * *

Mentrab was angry. "That stupid pharaoh had no right to embarrass me like that. So what if I beat up a few slaves."

He watched the slaves in the chambers, wishing he could take one and do as he pleased.

It was then that he smirked. 'Why not? It's not like anyone would ever know.' He had wondered what it would be like to have the one that looked similar to the princes and decided to find out.

Walking over, he grabbed Heba by the arm and pulled him up.

"Hey! Let go of him!" Jou shouted.

"Shut up, slave, or I'll kill you!" Mentrab said, pointing his sword at Jou.

Heba tried to get out of his grip, but Mentrab had on iron grip on him.

"Stop struggling, slave! You're going to be a pleasure slave anyway, so you might as well get experience." Mentrab said.

Heba's eyes widened. That had never happened to him before.

Jou, regardless of the threat of death, was about to attack Mentrab to force him to let go of Heba.

"Let him go!" a dangerous voice growled.

"Shut up!" Mentrab said without looking.

A second later, Mentrab was forced to drop Heba and was pinned to the wall, a powerful hand around his neck.

Mentrab found himself looking into the dangerous, furious eyes of Atemu.

"You should know better than to talk to one of the Princes of Egypt in such a way. You also know that you're forbidden from taking these slaves." Atemu said.

"Prince, I-" Mentrab started before he had to stop because Atemu tightened his grip on Mentrab's throat.

"Get out of here, and if I find you in here ever again, you pay for it. With your life." Atemu said before releasing Mentrab.

Knowing Atemu would make good on his word, Mentrab left quickly.

"Arrogant fool." Bakura muttered. He turned his eyes to Atemu. "You should of killed him."

Jou and Ryou, worried for Heba, went over to him.

"Heba, are you all right?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Heba replied, rubbing his arm.

A soldier came over to Atemu, Bakura, and Seth. "Your highness, is there anything that we can help you with?"

"First, Mentrab is not allowed in here ever again. Anyone who lets him in will be considered a traitor." Atemu said.

"Yes, my prince." the soldier said.

"We are here to find ourselves personal slaves." Atemu said.

"I fear you may not find any worthy of it." the solder said.

"Let us be the judge of that. " Seth said.

Ryou and Jou had backed up with Heba.

"You sure that you're okay?" Jou asked.

"Yes. I'm fine. He didn't hurt me." Heba said.

"But your arm is bruised." Ryou protested.

"Yeah. He was a lot stronger than I am." Heba replied.

"Most people are." Jou stated.

Atemu, Seth, and Bakura were watching the three.

"I think that blond might suit me." Seth said.

"I think my look-a-like will be the perfect personal slave." Bakura said.

Atemu said nothing, but watched the three.

Seth walked over to the three and grabbed Jou by the arm. "I think you'll suit my needs." Seth said.

Jou said nothing, but his displeasure was evident.

Seth smirked. He was hoping he'd be defiant.

"Oh-no." Atemu muttered under his breath.

"Someone new for him to argue with." Bakura added.

Bakura walked over to Ryou and said, "Come on. You'll be my personal slave."

Ryou was apprehensive. He didn't like the idea of having to go to bed with him.

Heba, on the other hand, was relieved. 'At least they won't be punished by anyone other than their masters.'

Atemu was the last, and he already knew who his slave would be. Walking over to Heba, he said, "Come with me. You'll be my slave."

This surprised Heba. He thought that the prince would have wanted someone else. Someone stronger and more able.

Atemu turned back to the soldier. "Give the rest their duties."

The soldier nodded, and the three royals left with their new personal slaves.

"Well, at least Father will get off our backs about getting personal slaves." Atemu said.

"Oh, yes. Now, he'll start in on Yami." Bakura said, smirking.

"Indeed. Come on, mutt." Seth said to Jou.

Jou glared at his master and said, "I'm not a dog!"

"We'll see." Seth said, walking away.

Jou followed, glowering.

Atemu and Bakura glanced at each other.

"So, how bad will these arguments get?" Bakura asked.

"Depends on what my cousin does." Atemu replied.

Heba and Ryou glanced at each other, both knowing Jou to be of a defiant nature.

"Well, come on. I need to show you what you're duties are." Bakura said.

Ryou followed silently.

"Let's go." Atemu said.

Heba followed Atemu down the hall.

Along the way, the two ran into Yami.

"Well, did you finally get a personal servant?" Yami asked.

"Yes." Atemu replied. He smirked and said, "Now Father will be on your back about it."

Yami groaned. "Don't remind me."

Heba was confused by the similarities between the two brothers. 'I thought that twins in the Pharaoh's bloodline was forbidden. SO why are they here?' Heba asked himself.

"Oh, by the way, Anzu's here again." Yami said.

Atemu groaned. "Not again. What will it take to get her to take a hint?" Atemu asked.

"I've already told Teana. She's agreed to keep her cousin at bay as much as possible." Yami said.

Atemu walked on with Heba following and entered his chambers. He turned around to look at Heba. "What is your name?" Atemu asked.

"Heba, your highness." Heba replied.

"Please, if we are alone, call me Atemu." Atemu said.

"But, it is forbidden." Heba stuttered.

"I'm giving you permission. Believe me. Being called your highness, prince, and all those other names is a pain. I would like a few people to actually call me by my name." Atemu said. He frowned and said, "I'd also like for you to look at me. I know it's not done, but I like for the people who talk to me to look at me." Atemu said.

Hesitantly, Heba looked up.

For the first time, Atemu saw the amethyst eyes Heba possessed.

"You have an unnatural eye color." Atemu said.

"Yes, I know. Not sure why." Heba said.

"Heba, why was Mentrab attacking you?" Atemu asked.

"I think he was upset about what happened in the throne room and was taking his anger out on me." Heba replied.

"I see. Mentrab has been warned on many occasion not to harm the servants he brings in or sleep with them. It's forbidden for the guards." Atemu said.

There was a knock on the door.

"I pray that's not Anzu." Atemu muttered under his breath and walked to the door.

He opened it to find his father.

"Father." Atemu said as Aknankanon walked into the room.

Noticing Heba, Aknankanon said, "I see you have found a personal slave now."

"Yes, Father. Oh, Father. When Bakura, Seth, and I went to the slave chambers, Mentrabwas attacking a slave and was about to rape him." Atemu said.

Aknankanon instantly turned to his son. "Mentrabwent against my orders. He will be punished for this. Which slave did he attack?" he asked.

"The one I chose actually." Atemu replied.

Aknankanon turned back to Heba, who was once more looking at the floor and said, "Is that true?"

"Yes, Pharaoh." Heba replied.

"He'll be punished. You are aware that Lady Anzu is here." Aknankanon said.

"I know. Yami told me." Atemu said.

"Please be nice to her." Aknankanon said.

"I will, but I'm not going to allow her to kiss me and try to seduce me. I'm tired of it, and she needs to get a clue, Father. I'm not going to marry her." Atemu said.

"I respect that. She'll be here for a month." Aknankanon said before he left.

Atemu groaned again. "Someone out there must hate me."

"Why?" Heba asked.

Atemu turned to his slave and found that Heba was looking at him curiously. "Anzu has been trying to get me to marry her for years. She doesn't love me like she claims. She just wants to be made queen when I become pharaoh to further her family's power. They are only lords." Atemu explained.

"If that's all she's doing, then what's so bad?" Heba asked.

"She's annoying. She tries to spend all her free time with me and does everything to get into bed with me. Her cousin Teana looks almost exactly like her, but she's my friend. In fact, Teana is like a sister to me." Atemu said.

There was a knock on the door and a shrill voice said, "Atemu, it's me!"

Heba cringed as did Atemu.

"Speak of the devil." Atemu muttered. He opened the door to have a brunette with long hair and blue eyes hug him.

"I've missed you, Atemu." Anzu said.

Atemu forced her back. "Hello, Anzu." he said with forced calmness.

"Perhaps I can come in, and we can have some fun." Anzu said, smiling in what she thought was a sexy way.

'Discrete much?' Heba though sarcastically.

For once, Atemu had a good reason to send her away. "I'm sorry, Anzu, but I havejust gotten a personal slave and have yet to show him his duties. I must do that. Now, if you will excuse me." Atemu said.

Anzu took the dismissal and left, but not before glaring at Heba.

Atemu close the door and said, "I'm sorry about Anzu. She is a pain." Atemu said.

"I understand what you meant. She obviously didn't like me." Heba said.

"She doesn't like anyone who interferes with her seducing me. Trust me. She hates Yami with a passion." Atemu said.

"Does he do it on purpose?" Heba asked.

"Yes, and that's because he knows I can't stand her." Atemu replied. Growing serious, Atemu said, "Come with me. Let's find you something more suitable for you to wear."

Heba followed Atemuand was a given a white tunic and skirt with crimson streaks to show that he was a personal slave.

"You'll do anything that I tell you along with making sure I get up and dressed on time. You'll also be in charge of keeping this room cleaned and organized."

"May I ask where I'll sleep?" Heba asked.

Atemu pointed to an adjoining door and said, "That room will be where you sleep."

Heba nodded in understanding. 'I wonder how Jou and Ryou are doing.'

* * *

"Make sure that you get me up and dressed on time and keep my room clean. You'll also do anything that I tell you, mutt." Seth said.

"I have a name, and it's Jou! And if you think for a second that I am going to lower myself to the level of a pleasure slave, then forget it! I don't care if you have me tortured and put to death! I will NOT sleep with you.!" Jou nearly shouted.

"Be quiet, mutt, or I'll put a leash on you. Here." Seth said, throwing him a off-white tunic with blue streaks. "You'll wear that from now on. I'll get some more later."

Jou glared. "Just because you have noble blood doesn't mean that you're better than me."

"We'll see. At least the only people I have ordering me around are the pharaoh and the princes." Seth said.

"Just because you order me around doesn't mean a thing." Jou said.

Seth glared. "Get changed and then we have to go. I'm sure that the Pharaoh wants to see my new personal slave." Seth said.

Jou glowered, but changed.

* * *

"You'll have to get me up and make sure I'm dressed on time. You'll have to keep my room clean, organized, and presentable. You'll also do anything I tell you. No one other than myself am allowed to punish you." Bakura said.

Ryou nodded.

"What's your name, anyway?" Bakura asked.

"Ryou, priest." Ryou replied.

"Well, Ryou. When you and I are alone, call me Bakura. I hate being called priest all the time." Bakura said.

"But-" Ryou started.

Bakura put a hand under Ryou's chin and forced him to look up. "I want you to call me Bakura and look at me when we are alone. Any other time followed tradition, but I like to hear my name and to see the person's face that I am talking to." Bakura said.

Ryou nodded. "I will. Bakura." Ryou said his name hesitantly.

Bakura smiled. "Good." He hot out an off-white tunic with brown streaks in it. "Wear this. I'll have a bigger wardrobe made for you. It'll show everyone that you are my personal servant." Bakura said.

"Do you not mean slave?" Ryou asked.

"No. I hate the word slave." Bakura replied.

Ryou nodded in understanding and changed into his new outfit.

"Come on. I'm sure that the Pharaoh wants to see that I have done as I was told and have a personal servant." Bakura said. As an afterthought, he pointed to an adjoining door and said, "That is your room."

Ryou nodded in understanding.

Bakura left the room with Ryou following him.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Read and Review. I'd like to hear what you think. I'd appreciate any type of criticism, but no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter. I don't own anything.

Hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 2

Aknankanon was surprised but pleased that Atemu, Seth, and Bakura had done as they were told and gotten themselves personal slaves.

"Well, for once, you three actually did as I told you and got personal slaves." Aknankanon said.

Bakura shrugged. "Just took us a while to find the right one for us."

"I see. I hope this means that you have already made them aware of their duties." Aknankanon said.

All three nodded.

"Good. I know that Atemu already knows this, but Lady Anzu is here and will be for the next month." Aknankanon said.

Bakura started laughing. "Here to try and seduce Atemu again."

"She's already started." Atemu muttered.

Seth smirked. "Well, cousin, how will you avoid her this time?" Seth asked.

"I don't know, but I'm close to telling her I don't like women period." Atemu said.

"I doubt it would help, son." Aknankanon said. He had no great liking for Anzu either, and never said anything about the pranks that were played on her.

Heba glanced over at Jou and Ryou, his eyes asking them if they were all right.

The two nodded, saying that they were fine.

"Now, I expect that you will all be at dinner tonight." Aknankanon said.

"We will, Father." Atemu said.

"And Atemu. Tell Yami to behave himself. He's the worst when it comes to Anzu." Aknankanon said.

"Yes, Father." Atemu replied.

With that, all six left the throne room.

Bakura rubbed his hands together, a maniacal look in his eyes. "This should be fun. Marik and I should be able to cook up some fun schemes when he gets back on how to torment Anzu." Bakura said.

"Just make sure she doesn't get hurt. She's be screaming bloody murder." Atemu said.

"No one wants that. She's annoying enough as it is." Seth said.

Heba, Jou, and Ryou followed them silently, wishing they could talk.

Seth hadn't missed the looks they gave each other.

"Do you three know each other?" Seth asked.

Jou looked at him with a glare. "I don't think that's any of your business." Jou snapped.

"It is my business." Seth snapped back.

"Do you know each other?" Atemu asked.

"Yes. We have spent the last ten years together." Jou answered.

The group continued on.

Yami suddenly ran up. "Come on, Atemu. We have to go to our studies."

"I don't really want to." Atemu said.

"It's either that, or spend time with Anzu." Yami said.

"I'm coming." Atemu said, following his brother.

Heba followed Atemu, knowing that he had to follow his master.

Bakura turned to Seth and said, "How about we mess with Anzu some?"

Ryou wasn't sure he liked this.

Seth turned to Jou and Ryou and said, "You two had better not say anything about what we do."

"We won't." Ryou said.

Jou smirked. "I might be able to help you come up with a few schemes."

"Really? Bakura asked.

Jou nodded.

"Do tell." Bakura said.

* * *

Yami and Atemu left their lesson with Heba following them.

"That has to be one of the most boring lessons we have to go through." Atemu complained.

Yami laughed. "Well, it could be worse. Anzu could take the lesson with us."

Atemu visibly shuddered. "Please don't even joke about that. Just the mere thought of her has me cringing."

As if on cue, a shrill voice called, "Atemu!"

Yami and Atemu cringed at the high-pitched voice as Anzu came running up.

Anzu threw her arms around Atemu and said, "Atemu, someone's been in my room and messed with my things."

Atemu glanced up and saw Bakura, Seth, Jou, and Ryou.

Seth, Bakura, and Jou were smirking while Ryou was shaking his head.

It didn't take much for Atemu to figure out that Bakura, Seth and Jou had done that while Ryou watched helplessly.

Atemu forced Anzu to release him and said, "I'm sorry that happened, Anzu, and if we find out who did it, then they will punished."

"What?! Just punish every slave in the palace!" Anzu shrieked.

"He can't do that." another female voice said.

A brunette with shirt hair and blue eyes walked up to them. "Anzu, Prince Atemu cannot punish every slave for what happened. There are too many, and that would mess up the routine of the palace workers." the girl said.

"As if you ever feel this way, Teana." Anzu said, glaring at her older cousin.

Yami rolled his eyes, annoyed. "Was anything of yours taken?" he asked.

"Well, no." Anzu replied.

"Then let it go. Nothing was stolen, so you have nothing to worry about." Yami said.

"Someone violated my personal things. I call that something to worry about. Every worthless slave should be punished." Anzu insisted.

"Anzu, tell my father if you want. Let him decide what should be done. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have other things I must attend to." Atemu said. He walked past the girl without waiting for a response with Yami following and Heba behind him.

Anzu watched Atemu leave, looking hurt. "Why doesn't he want me around?" Anzu asked.

Teana sighed at her cousin's stupidity. "Ask him." she said before walking off.

Anzu stared after her cousin. 'I'll do more than that. I'll get Atemu to marry me if it is the last thing I do.' Anzu thought.

* * *

"You just had to do it, didn't you?" Atemu asked.

Bakura and Seth smirked.

"Well, it is fun to terrorize her. Besides, how else can we make your life miserable?" Bakura asked.

Atemu glared at him. "Be thankful you are my best friend, or I might have you killed."

"Yeah, right. You make threat every time he does something to Anzu, and she comes crying to you. You never do anything about it." Seth said.

Yami smirked. "She sure does complain a lot, but that really isn't your style. Why the down grade?" he asked.

"Well, Seth's slave, Jou, came up with an interesting idea of how to torture her. Start with something small and lead up into bigger things. He suggested we start with this." Bakura said

Atemu groaned. "Great. One person whose going to help make my life miserable."

"Yeah. When we make Anzu miserable, it usually makes you miserable considering she comes to complain to you instead of going to Father." Yami said, smirking.

"She knows Father won't listen. She's trying to play on my sympathy in hopes of getting into bed with me." Atemu muttered.

"Why does she want that?" Jou asked.

"She wants Atemu to marry her so that when he becomes pharaoh she'll become queen. She doesn't love him. She loves his position." Bakura said.

"So, you all torture her as a way of payback for what she's trying to do." Ryou said.

"Believe me. We could do a lot worse. It's only Father's wish that we not go too far." Yami said.

"I pray you don't get in on any of these pranks, Heba." Atemu said, glancing back at his slave.

A flash of pain and grief flashed through Heba's amethyst eyes before lowering his head and said, "No, Prince. I will not."

Atemu, Yami, Seth, and Bakura were surprised by Heba's actions. After that had been said, they thought he understood they didn't mind.

Atemu was about to say something when Ryou and Jou both shook their heads vigorously, signaling for them not to ask.

'I'll have to ask them later.' Atemu thought.

"Anyway, what do you have to do that is so all fire important, brother?" Yami asked.

"Nothing. I said it to get away from her." Atemu replied.

"We'll get you away from her a few times if we can. Of course, it won't be that hard." Bakura said.

* * *

A brunette with triangle shaped hair and green eyes ran down the halls of the palace, searching for someone. "Captain Marik!" the man called to a sandy-haired blonde Egyptian with lavender eyes.

The Egyptian turned and said, "What is it, Hondo?"

"It's Mentrab. He's escaped from his cell. He killed two guards and three slaves as well." Hondo explained.

Marik's eyes widened at this news. "When did you become aware of this?"

"Only moments ago. I came to you as soon as I realized it." Hondo replied.

"Come with me. We must alert the Pharaoh." Marik said.

The two Egyptians took off running and didn't stop despite the odd looks they received. Neither stopped until they reached the throne room. They entered and went to the throne where they kneeled before Aknankanon.

"My Pharaoh, I was just told of distressing news." Marik said.

"What happened, Marik?" Aknankanon asked.

"Mentrab has escaped. He killed two guards and three slaves." Marik explained.

Aknankanon's eyes widened before he stood up and said, "How did this happen?!"

"A guard opened the cell for a slave to deliver food to Mentrab. He surprised them both being the skilled soldier he is, my king." Hondo replied.

"Marik, all palace guards are to be placed on full alert. I want him found. Also, find my sons and send them to my study. They are to come alone." Aknankanon said.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Marik said before getting up and leaving with Hondo behind him.

Aknankanon sat back down on his throne and rubbed his eyes. "Ra, help us. We need to find that man. He is a threat to us all."

* * *

Atemu had sent Heba to his chambers to do some cleaning.

Bakura, Seth, and Yami knew what he planned on asking.

Turning to Jou and Ryou, he said, "Why did that remark about tricks bother Heba?"

Ryou and Jou were hesitant to answer. They had just been made personal slaves, and didn't like ebbing forced to reveal something so personal.

"He asked you a question, mutt." Seth said.

Jou glared. "Listen, Priest. I don't care about your position. You can punish me or have me killed, but I won't answer. We've only just met you and you ask something personal about Heba that we don't have a right to say. We don't have an easy past. None of us have the good life like you. You've probably never been outside the palace walls. You don't anything about living on the streets. We're all each other have, and I'm not about to tell any of you something so personal about Heba." Jou said. It was clear he was saying this to Seth.

"Why don't you want to tell us?" Bakura asked.

"That's something personal to Heba, and we just feel that if anyone should tell you, it should be him." Ryou said.

"What do you mean that you're all each other have?" Yami asked.

"For ten years we've relied on each other for help. No one helped us. No was concerned. We could have died, and no one but the other two would care." Jou said.

Atemu frowned. There was more to this story. He was sure of that. He just didn't know how much.

Before it could be asked, Hondo ran up to them. "Forgive the interruption, but Pharaoh Aknankanon that you and Prince Yami meet him in his study, Prince Atemu." Hondo said.

"All right, Hondo." Atemu said.

Hondo went off.

"Could one of you go by my chambers and tell Heba where I am?" Atemu asked.

"Sure. Don't worry about it." Bakura said.

Atemu and Yami went off to find their father.

* * *

Please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Heba was cleaning Atemu's room when he heard the knock on the door. Walking over to the door, Heba opened it to find Seth and Jou outside.

"Atemu asked me to tell you he is in a meeting with his father. No telling how long it will last." Seth said,

Heba nodded.

With that, Seth walked off.

Jou looked at the younger, concerned. "Heba, are you okay?"

Heba looked up and smiled. "I'm fine. Go on, Jou."

"Come on, mutt." Seth shouted,

"I'm not a mutt!" Jou shouted back, stalking off after Seth.

Shaking his head, Heba closed the door. He walked to the balcony and looked outside. 'Yugi, I miss you.' Heba thought as a tear fell down his face.

"What's up with your friend? Why's he so quiet?" Seth asked.

"I don't know. Heba's not usually like this." Jou replied.

"I wonder what Atemu did to scare the daylights out of him." Seth said.

Jou looked at him sharply. "What do you think he did?"

"Calm down, mutt. Atemu wouldn't harm him unless he did something really wrong." Seth replied.

"Truth is, Heba's probably just a little angsty about the new place we live. We've been on the streets for ten years. Plus, he's always been a little uneasy around new people." Jou said.

"That explains it." Seth muttered.

* * *

Atemu and Yami approached their father's study and were surprised to see Marik with him. Both knew something bad had to have happened.

"Father, is there something wrong?" Atemu asked.

"I'm afraid so. Marik and Hondo have just informed me that Mentrab has managed to escape. He killed two guards and three slaves in the process." Aknankanon told his sons.

Neither could hold back their gasps.

There had never been a prisoner to escape before.

"Is he still in the palace?" Yami asked.

"We have nothing to say he is or isn't. We're going under the assumption that he is still in the palace, which is why we're being extra cautious. There's not telling what Mentrab might do." Aknankanon said.

"Has the palace been alerted?" Atemu asked.

"No, and we're not going to. I don't need the entire palace going into a state of panic. As far as anyone else is concerned, no one has escaped. You may tell Bakura and Seth, but tell them to tell no one." Aknankanon said.

"Should Lady Anzu not be told since she is a guest?" Marik asked.

"Marik, do you want the entire palace knowing? The second she hears, she'll be screaming bloody murder." Yami said.

"He's right. Anzu would tell everyone she saw and demand a personal guard." Atemu added.

"They are right, Marik. Do not tell Anzu. She need not know. Be careful. Both of you. Mentrab could be anywhere." Aknankanon said.

"Yes, Father." the two boys said.

They left the study, bewildered.

"That was certainly unexpected." Yami said.

"Come on. We'd better find Seth and Bakura. They need to know." Atemu said.

Yami nodded and followed his brother down the hall.

* * *

Anzu stood in front of her mirror. "I will do it. Atemu will be mine, and I will be queen of Egypt one day." she swore.

Anzu stood up and walked to her door.

"I'll go to Atemu's room and make him see that I will make the perfect wife." Anzu said.

With that, she left her room to go to Atemu's room.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding. They let Mentrab escape." Seth said.

"Well, this is a fine mess that they have managed to get us into." Bakura muttered.

"Look. Not a word about this to anyone. Father doesn't want the entire palace going into a panic. We're only suppose to warn you two, so please keep it quiet." Atemu said.

"Sure. We wouldn't be doing ourselves any favors by telling anyone." Seth said.

"We all need to be on guard. There's no telling what Mentrab might try." Yami said.

Bakura looked at Atemu. "You might want to be careful, Atemu. Mentrab was pretty angry at you for stopping him from raping your slave. He might try to come after you."

"He was angry at Father, too, for having him thrown in the dungeons." Yami said.

"In short, we just need to be extra careful." Atemu said.

* * *

Heba was getting Atemu's night clothes when there was a knock on the door. 'Who could that be?" Heba asked himself. He knew that it wouldn't be Atemu. He wouldn't knock. Heba walked over and opened the door to find Anzu on the other side.

"Can I help you, Lady Anzu?" Heba asked.

"Be quiet, slave." Anzu hissed. "Where is Atemu?"

"His father called him to the study. I do not know when he will return." Heba replied.

Anzu grabbed Heba by the shirt and raised him up. "Don't you dare lie to me."

"I'm not. High Priest Seth told me this." Heba answered calmly.

"Listen to me, slave. You had better not interfere with my relationship with Atemu. He and I are going to get married, so you'd better stay out of my way." Anzu said.

Heba grew tired of her and jerked her hand away. "I don't care what you do, but Prince Atemu told me that he is not with you, so don't try to lie to me. Also, I have no intention of interfering in any way." Heba said.

Anzu couldn't believe that a lowly slave had spoken back to her. She slapped him hard across. "Ever talk to me like that again, and I'll have you put to death, you whore." Anzu said.

"What do you think you are doing, Anzu?" a deep voice growled.

Anzu whirled around to find Atemu facing her, looking furious. "Atemu, this slave talked back to me and-" Anzu started.

"You lied to him. We are not getting married. Also, he is my personal slave, therefore you have no right to hit him or punish him for anything. Also, you will NOT have him put to death. You don't have that authority. Now get out of my chambers and do not ever return to them unless I am here." Atemu said.

"But Atemu, why are you taking up for a slave? He'll interfere in our relationship." Anzu whined.

Atemu had had enough. He got right in her face and said, "We don't have a relationship, and we never will. I don't like you period, Anzu. I will never marry someone like you."

"Why?" Anzu demanded.

"Simple. You're annoying. Besides, I don't like women period." Atemu said.

"What do you mean?" Anzu asked stupidly.

'Can she be any stupider?' Heba asked himself.

"I mean that if I marry, it will be to a man. If anyone shares my bed, it will be a man. Now get out." Atemu said.

Anzu stalked and then turned to say, "This isn't over."

"Yes, it is." Atemu replied before slamming his door shut.

It took Atemu several minutes to calm down. When he finally turned to face Heba, he noticed a bruise forming on Heba's cheek. Atemu reached out and gently rubbed his cheek, making Heba wince. "I'm sorry about this, Heba. I didn't realize she would act like that toward you."

"It's not your fault. She's obviously doesn't take rejection well." Heba said.

"She doesn't listen. She'll be back to her old trick tomorrow." Atemu said. He frowned at the rather deep bruise. "Maybe I should have Isis, the palace healer, look at that?"

Heba shook his head. ""Please don't worry with it. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Atemu asked.

"Yes." Heba answered.

"What was that all about, anyway?" Atemu asked.

"She wanted to know where you were, and I told her that you were meeting your father, but she told me I was lying." Heba said.

Atemu shook his head. "She thinks anyone who says they don't know where I am is lying. She's even called Yami a liar. Considering Yami's temper, that one caused a lot of problems." Atemu said.

Heba blinked. "Prince Yami has a temper?" Heba asked.

"Oh, yes. Few people want to be on the opposing end of it. It makes for amusing arguments with Seth. I think Anzu learned fast not to cross Yami." Atemu said.

Heba nodded in understanding.

* * *

Several days had passed, and Mentrab still had not been caught.

Aknankanon was worried, and he had every guard on alert.

There was a knock on his study door, and he said, "Enter."

Anzu walked in and said, "Pharaoh, may I have a word with you?"

"What is it, Anzu?" Aknankanon asked. He was irritated enough without the girl being here, and he didn't turn around to her.

Anzu smirked. She was sure that she could get rid of Heba. "Pharaoh, a few days ago, there was a slave that disrespected me. I would like him to be punished."

"What slave?" Aknankanon asked. He knew her game and was sure that she wanted something done to someone undeserving.

"It was a slave boy named Heba." Anzu said.

"And what did my son's slave do?" Aknankanon asked. He recognized the name. He had found the boy likable and was pleased that he did as he was told.

Anzu was startled. She hadn't expected him to know Heba by name. "He spoke in a disrespectful way to me, and he would not tell me where Atemu was when I asked." Anzu said.

Aknankanon turned to her, and it was obvious that he was angry. "Anzu, Atemu told me of the incident in question. Heba told you Atemu was in a meeting with me, did he not?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yes." Anzu replied.

"That was true. You accused of him of lying when he spoke the truth. My son also told me that you hit Heba. Anzu, you know the law. No one is allowed to punish another person's slave. You did just that. YOU could be punished for that." Aknankanon said.

Anzu paled at that.

"Anzu, leave my son's slave alone. My son has told you time and time again that there is nothing between you, and taking it out on his slave will not help. Do not come to me again about a complaint concerning my son's slave. If you a problem with him, go to him. Not me." Aknankanon said before turning away form her.

Anzu did not take dismissal very well. "But Pharaoh-" Anzu started.

Aknankanon stood up and turned to her. "Anzu, get out. That is my final word. Do not force me to call the guards in here to remove you." he threatened.

Anzu knew he wouldn't do anything to Heba.

A moment later, the door opened, and Marik walked in. He bowed and said, "Forgive me, my Pharaoh. I thought you were alone." he apologized and turned to leave.

"No, Marik. It is fine. Lady Anzu was just leaving." Aknankanon said.

Realizing that she had lost this one, Anzu bowed before leaving.

"May I ask what that was all about?" Marik asked.

Marik had grew up with Yami, Atemu, and Seth, and could ask Aknankanon such questions without reprimand.

"Anzu's usual tactics at trying to get a slave punished for interfering with her trying to seduce Atemu." Aknankanon replied.

"The usual failure." Marik murmured. "Atemu wasn't thrilled that she had hit him."

"I take it he told you." Aknankanon said.

"Yes. Yesterday. I noticed the bruise and wondered what he did to deserve since Atemu isn't one to punish someone unless it was severe. I had already guessed someone else had done it." Marik said.

"She's becoming a pain, and she's only been here a few days. What do you have to report?" Aknankanon asked.

"Nothing. We have searched the entire palace more times than I can count. I would say that Mentrab is not inside the palace grounds, but I wouldn't say for sure. He could be hiding very well." Marik said.

"Keep searching. I want him found." Aknankanon said.

"Yes, Pharaoh." Marik said and left.

Aknankanon sighed and sat back down. 'I hope he is not within the palace. He could do a great deal of damage otherwise.'

* * *

That's it for chapter 3. R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Chapter 4

Atemu was lying on his bed trying to read a book for his lessons while Heba was cleaning the room, but Atemu found himself glancing over at Heba every few minutes and watched Heba work.

Atemu was aware that he was starting to fall for his slave, but refused to do anything about it.

Although there was no law against two men marrying, such marriages between a master and a slave were forbidden unless the Pharaoh granted that slave his freedom, and Atemu wasn't sure that his father would do that.

Atemu turned his eyes back to his book and tried to read the words, but was too distracted by his slave. He growled slightly and finally put the book on the table by his bed.

Noticing Atemu's frustration, Heba turned to him and said, "Atemu, are you all right?"

"I'm fine. I just can't concentrate on that book right now." Atemu replied.

Heba was about to say something when a knock sounded on the door. He walked toward the door to answer it.

"Atemu!" a shrill voice called.

Both teens cringed at the voice, realizing that it was Anzu.

Sighing, Atemu said, "Heba, go back to your work. I'll handle it."

Heba nodded and went back to cleaning.

Atemu walked toward the door.

"Atemu, it's me, Anzu!" Anzu called.

Atemu growled lowly. He opened the door and said, "What do you want, Anzu?" He was still angry at her for what she had done to Heba.

"I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk with me in the gardens." Anzu said innocently, but her eyes betrayed her lust.

Atemu knew it was just an attempt to seduce him. "I'm sorry, Anzu, but I have to study my lessons. Mahado would be angry if I was not prepared for my next lesson with him."

"But Atemu-" Anzu started.

"Enough, Anzu. I have to study. Now leave." Atemu said.

Anzu started to say something, but Atemu slammed the door in her face.

Atemu went back to the bed and sat down.

"Does she not know that she is obvious?" Heba asked.

"She likes to think that she is discrete, but every person in the palace knows what she is doing. Few can even stand her, especially the ones forced to attend her. Teana is her cousin, and she can't stand her sometimes." Atemu said.

"She's the complete opposite of-" Heba started but stopped quickly.

Atemu looked over at him. "What were you saying?" he asked.

"Nothing, Atemu. Just thinking out loud." Heba replied, going back to his work.

Atemu frowned. It wasn't the first time Heba had done that. He knew he was referring to a person, but he didn't know who.

There was another knock on the door, but Heba answered the door this time, praying that it was not Anzu.

Yami was standing on the other side of the door. "You ready for our next lesson, Atemu?"

"Not really, but might as well go. Heba, you can have the time I'm in my lesson to study." Atemu said.

Heba nodded his understanding.

Atemu left with Yami.

* * *

Anzu smirked as she watched Atemu and Yami walk down the hall.

'Now I can do my work.' Anzu thought.

She knew Atemu would be gone for an hour or so, giving her enough time to get rid of Heba.

'A common slave will not stand between me and the Egyptian throne.' she thought.

Now, all she had to do was wait and see when Heba would come out.

* * *

Heba had stayed in the room for half an hour before he got bored and decided to go for a walk in the gardens to get himself some fresh air.

Heba left the room and walked down the hall a little ways.

"Hold it, slave!" a voice hissed.

Heba hid his disdain at Anzu's voice. Turning around, Heba said, "Yes, Lady Anzu. Can I do something for you?"

"Where is Atemu?" Anzu demanded.

"At his lessons." Heba replied.

Anzu hid her smirk. "Good."

Before Heba could react, she hit him as hard as could, knocking Heba to the ground.

Heba didn't react to the stinging pain, surprising Anzu.

"What's wrong, slave? Did that not hurt?" Anzu demanded.

Heba didn't answer, figuring that she was up to something.

Anzu frowned. He was supposed to say something so that she could have him punished. Her smirk returned. 'Oh, this is even better.' "Guard!" Anzu shouted.

Two guards approached her, and one said, "Yes, Lady Anzu."

"Take this slave to the dungeon, and have him punished for refusing to answer me." Anzu ordered.

Neither noticed that he wore the clothes of a personal slave as they took him toward the dungeon with Anzu following, the smirk never leaving her face.

Heba didn't try to fight, knowing there wasn't a point.

* * *

As Atemu sat in his lesson, he got the feeling that something was wrong.

'What's going on? Something is not right.' Atemu thought.

Mahado noticed neither prince were listening to him. Sighing, he said, "That's all for today."

Both took the chance to leave.

Yami noticed his brother's worried expression. "Something wrong?" Yami asked.

"I'm not sure. I just have this feeling that something isn't right." Atemu replied.

* * *

Anzu watched with a wicked gleam in her eyes as Heba was thrown to the floor of the dungeon cell although she was disappointed he did not cry out.

"Whip him." Anzu ordered.

The guards looked at each other, thinking that they knew how to punish a slave, but neither said a word. One went to the far wall and took a whip down before heading back over to Heba.

Heba closed his eyes, expecting to be whipped painfully. 'Anzu set this up. She was waiting for me to come out of the room to do this.' Heba thought.

* * *

Atemu entered his chambers, but was surprised to find Heba gone. "Hmm. I wonder where he is."

"You told him an hour. Maybe he's off somewhere." Yami suggested.

"Maybe." Atemu said, but he was still worried. Leaving the room, he said to nearby guard, "Where is my personal slave?"

"I do not know, my prince. I have never seen him before." the guard replied.

"He looks like my brother only he has amethyst eyes." Yami supplied.

The guard's eyes widened. "Lady Anzu had two guards take him to the dungeons to be punished for something." he said.

Atemu ran down the hall with Yami following.

"I'll get Father!" Yami called.

Atemu kept running, not giving a reply.

* * *

Anzu smirked and watched in pleasure. 'He'll pay for turning my Atemu against me.' she thought evilly.

The guard raised the whip, preparing to whip Heba.

"Do that, and you'll be punished much worse." a deep, angry voice said.

The guards and Anzu whirled around to find Atemu looking at them, anger evident in his crimson eyes.

Anzu paled. "A-Atemu, what are you doing here?" Anzu asked in a shaky voice.

Atemu looked at the guards. "Why are you about to whip MY personal slave when I gave no order to do so?" Atemu asked.

Both guards paled. "We were not aware that he was your personal slave, my prince. Lady Anzu told us that he refused to answer her and told us to punish him." the older guard explained.

Atemu's furious eyes turned to her. "You were going to have my personal slave punished. That's against the Egyptian laws. You should know that." Atemu said.

"What is going on here?" Aknankanon demanded.

Atemu turned to his father and brother. "Anzu was going to have Heba punished."

Aknankanon turned to the pale faced Anzu. "That's the second time you have done this. Guards, take her to her rooms. She is not allowed to leave them."

"But-" Anzu started.

"You are in deep trouble for this. You've broken the same law twice." Aknankanon said.

Anzu's temper finally flared. "Why?! He's just a worthless salve! They are not worth anything!" she shouted.

The sound of a slap filled the air.

Anzu held her now bruising cheek and looked in shock at Aknankanon who had slapped her.

"Do not talk back to me, Anzu. Do not forget that you have no true power here. This is not your kingdom. You are only a guest here. And this is not about my son's slave. It's about the fact that you have violated the Egyptian laws twice. I let it go the first time, but you are punishing another's slave. That is against the law. Guards, take her now. Inform the other guards that she is not to leave her rooms." Aknankanon ordered.

"Yes, Pharaoh." the two replied before taking Anzu by the arm and leading her out.

Atemu walked over to Heba and said, "Heba, are you all right?"

"Yes, Prince." Heba replied as he stood up, hiding the pain he felt as he pushed on his hand. He knew he had hurt his wrist.

Yami glanced over at their father. "What are you going to do, Father?"

"I do not know yet." Aknankanon said before leaving.

Atemu frowned. He wondered why Heba had not looked at him. "Heba, are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Heba replied, never looking up.

Yami and Atemu glanced at each other. They knew that something was wrong. Heba would look up at them when they talked to him.

Atemu slipped a hand under Heba's chin and forced him to look up.

Atemu and Yami gasped at the deep bruise on Heba's cheek, which happened to be the same one that had been bruised before.

"Heba, what happened?" Atemu asked.

"It doesn't matter." Heba said.

"Heba, answer me. Did Anzu or the guards do this?" Atemu said forcefully.

Heba sighed. "Anzu did. She asked me where you were, and I told her. She then hit me hard. I think she wanting me to react in pain or anger, but I didn't. She asked me if it hurt, but I didn't answer her. That's when she called the guards." Heba explained.

Atemu growled. "I have had it with her. She is really trying to get me angry."

"I think that Father should know about this." Yami said.

"I agree." Atemu said. He grabbed Heba's wrist and was startled by the cry of pain from Heba. He instantly let go of Heba, who was clutching his wrist.

"Did Anzu do that to your wrist, too?" Yami asked.

"No. The guards threw me down, and I think that's when I hurt it." Heba relied, still wincing from the pain.

"Yami, could you take Heba to Isis and let her look at it? I'm going to talk to Father." Atemu said.

"Sure thing." Yami replied.

Atemu left to find his father.

"Come on, Heba. Let's go." Yami said.

Heba nodded and followed Yami out.

* * *

Atemu found his father leaving his study. "Father, may I speak with you?" Atemu asked.

"I was about to go talk to Anzu." Aknankanon said, thinking he wanted to know when he would talk to her.

"It's about what happened. Apparently, Anzu hit him again before she called the guards." Atemu said.

"How bad was it?" Aknankanon asked.

"She hit him in the same cheek as before. The bruise is worse. She probably hit him as hard as she could." Atemu said.

"That's it. She's leaving the palace." Aknankanon said, tired of her actions.

"The guards in there also threw him so hard he's hurt his wrist. Yami's taking him to see Isis now." Atemu said.

"Come with me." Aknankanon said.

"Not knowing what his father had planned, Atemu followed without question.

* * *

Yami opened to the door to the healing chambers and said, "Isis, are you here?"

Isis, a young woman with long black hair and blue eyes walked out. "Hello, Yami. What can I do for you?" she asked.

Isis, like Mahado, had grew up with Yami and Atemu although she was three years older than Atemu, and would call the by their names.

"Anzu had Atemu's personal slave punished for something, and the guards injured his wrist." Yami said.

"Oh, my. Let me see." Isis said, going to Heba. Gently, she looked at the wrist. "It doesn't look very bad. Follow me." Isis said. She led them into the room and had Heba sit down.

Carefully, Isis wrapped the wrist with cloth and had Heba drink something.

"This will ease the pain, and the swelling should go down. It should be better by morning." Isis said.

"Thank you, priestess." Heba said.

Isis smiled kindly. "You need not call me priestess. I would much prefer my name."

Yami laughed. "You sound like me and Atemu."

"Well, few people actually say our names, so it would be nice to have people who will call us by our names." Isis said.

Isis couldn't explain it, but she felt something familiar about Heba.

"Come on, Heba. Atemu might be back in his chambers by now." Yami said.

Heba nodded and got off the bed.

"Oh, Heba. Come back in the morning so I can check your wrist and change the bandage if need be." Isis said.

Heba nodded.

Yami and Heba left the healing chambers.

Isis sighed. "Anzu has dug herself in deep this time." she said.

Isis knew that Aknankanon would not allow this to go unpunished.

* * *

Aknankanon and Atemu arrived at Anzu's chambers to find the two guards standing in front of the door.

Go." Aknankanon ordered.

The two guards nodded and hurried off.

Aknankanon opened the door, and the two walked in.

Anzu turned, thinking it was a slave and was about to yell out her frustration when she saw it was Aknankanon and Atemu.

"Pharaoh. Atemu." Anzu said.

Atemu's eyes darkened. "That's Prince to you, Anzu."

Anzu was shocked. He had never told her to call him by his title before.

"Anzu, what you have done is unforgivable. You were excused the first time because of my friendship with your father. However, you have violated this law twice, and Heba was almost punished for no reason." Aknankanon said.

"He wouldn't answer me. He was being disrespectful to me." Anzu said.

"Anzu, you hit him for no reason. You asked him where I was, and he told you, then you hit him. You taunted him about it. He didn't answer you because you asked him if it hurt." Atemu said.

"Heba is a personal slave, therefore he had no obligation to answer you or do anything for you. You had no right to order him punished or to punish him yourself. You broke the law." Aknankanon said.

Anzu was paling. She realized that she had gone too far and had angered both of them with her actions. She decided to try and end their winning. "That slave was interfering with my relationship with you Atemu." Anzu whined.

Atemu's eyes darkened. "I already told you not to call me that. We never had a relationship. We might have in your mind, but never a real relationship. We were never going to be together because the fact is that you don't love me. You love my position. All you want is to be is queen when I become Pharaoh, and that will never happen. Every time you visit, you do everything you can to seduce me and get into bed with me. You were angry because Heba would always be with me and stop your seduction attempts. Well, it had better stop altogether because I am sick of your advances. I do not like women. Get that through your head." Atemu said. He eyes showed the obvious fury he felt.

Anzu shrank back, afraid.

Aknankanon placed a hand on Atemu's shoulder, silently telling him to calm down.

Slowly, Atemu calmed down.

Aknankanon approached Anzu. "Pack your things. Tomorrow morning, you are going to leave, and your father will be told of your actions." Aknankanon said before turning and leaving.

Atemu turned to follow his father.

"Atemu, please." Anzu said, starting toward him.

Atemu turned to her and said, "Anzu, I don't ever want to see you again. You've made my life miserable every time you come here. What you've done to my slave was something he did not deserve. Both times you hit him was because of your own anger and jealously. Do not approach him or me again." Atemu turned and left, closing the door.

Anzu clenched her fist. 'No. This can't be happening. I was supposed to be queen.' Anzu thought.

* * *

Yami and Heba entered Atemu's room and were surprised that he was not there.

"He must still be talking to the Pharaoh." Heba said.

"Or he may have gone to give Anzu a piece of his mind." Yami added.

"Both, actually." a deep voice said.

Both turned to see Atemu behind them. He was obviously angry.

"Finally told Anzu off." Yami sated.

"Father and I both did actually. He's also ordered her to leave in the morning." Atemu replied.

"Bakura might not like that. He didn't get to torture her a lot." Yami said.

"Speaking of which, we'd better tell them." Atemu said.

Heba was worried about how Ryou and Jou would react. He knew that they would be angry.

* * *

"She did what?!" Jou shouted.

Heba wince, knowing that was coming.

Bakura, Atemu, Yami, and Seth were surprised at the outburst.

"Now, Jou, calm down." Heba said.

"Calm down! Just because she is high class doesn't give her the right to do that just because she feels like it! We're-" Jou's ranting was stopped by Ryou's hand over his mouth.

"Jou, calm down. She's leaving. After tomorrow, we won't have to worry about her." Ryou said. He was worried that Jou might blow their secret.

"It's too bad. I didn't get to mess with her like I usually do." Bakura complained.

"Well, you could always do it now. There's still the rest of the day." Yami pointed out.

"Hey, Jou. Got any other ideas?" Bakura asked.

"Not anything to really get her." Jou replied.

Heba thought before smirking. "I've got an idea."

All eyes turned to him.

"You?" Atemu, Yami, Seth, and Bakura asked.

"Let's here it, Heba." Jou said.

"Oh, please don't get in on this." Ryou pleaded.

"Sorry, Ryou, but I need a little revenge." Heba said.

"It's not going to harm her, is it? Father would get angry then." Atemu said.

"Now if I new you loved her, I wouldn't have brought it up." Heba said.

Atemu blushed. "I do not!"

The others laughed, amazed that Heba could get that kind of reaction.

"No, it won't hurt her. Although she might be humiliated and embarrassed." Heba said.

"I can live with that." Atemu said.

"Let's hear it." Bakura said.

* * *

"But, Teana. It's not fair that I have to leave because of some lowly slave." Anzu complained.

Teana had only been told that she was being forced to leave because of a slave's word, but she knew better.

"The Pharaoh must have a good reason for it. He wouldn't do this if it was unnecessary." Teana said.

"But its not fair. Why should I have to leave? Now Atemu won't ask me to marry him." Anzu said.

"Anzu, Atemu is gay. He does not like women. You never had him." Teana said.

"I'll make him see. After all, just because I hit his personal slave a few times is no reason-" Anzu clamped her hand over her mouth, realizing what she had done.

Teana's stare became cold. "So, you intentionally left out the fact that you hit Atemu's personal slave twice when you know it is forbidden to punish another person's slave."

"Teana, I-" Anzu started.

"Save it, Anzu. You're leaving tomorrow, and I'm sure the Pharaoh will make sure your father knows what you've done. I don't think he'll like it since it will put a strain on his friendship with the Pharaoh." Teana said before leaving.

Anzu stared after her and pouted. "I can't have lost, can I?"

* * *

"Heba, I never knew you had such an evil personality." Atemu said as they entered his chambers to go to bed.

Heba smiled. "Well, I used to cook up schemes with Jou all the time. I guess I finally got sick of Anzu's smug attitude and decided to do something."

Atemu shook his head. "It will humiliate her, that's for sure. She does deserve it, though. I just wish we had thought of this before."

Heba looked at him. "How could you not want to if she's been making you miserable for years?" Heba asked.

Atemu sighed. "We used to be friends, but she started trying to seduce me when we were fourteen. That's when we lost our friendship. Even back then, I knew I preferred men."

"Well, think of this as payback for all that." Heba said.

"I will." Atemu said.

Atemu had his back to the balcony, so he didn't see the figure on the balcony.

Heba noticed and noticed the shine in the moonlight. His eyes widened in horror when he realized that it was someone holding a sword. "Atemu, look out!" Heba shouted, pushing Atemu to the side as the figure swung the sword forward.

Heba gasped as the blade of the sword entered his stomach.

Atemu looked back and gasped when he saw Mentrab with the sword through Heba.

"Heba!" Atemu shouted.

Mentrab pulled his sword from Heba, who collapsed to the ground.

Atemu's shout had guards running in as Mentrab escaped.

"After him!" Atemu ordered.

The guards ran after Mentrab.

Atemu ran to Heba.

"Atemu?" Heba said softly.

"Don't talk." Atemu said.

"My Ra!" a surprised voice said.

Atemu looked up to see Yami.

Yami had come to talk to his brother and was shocked at the scene he found.

"Yami, go get Isis! Now!" Atemu said.

Yami snapped out of it and ran from the room.

"You're going to be all right, Heba." Atemu said.

Heba gave him a strained smile. "I'm-just glad that-you're safe." he said before losing consciousness.

"Heba!" Atemu exclaimed.

* * *

That's it for chapter 4.

Hope you liked it. You'll find out what happens to Heba next.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Atemu, Yami, Aknankanon, Seth, Jou, Bakura, Ryou, Mahado, Shada, and Karim were waiting anxiously outside the healing chambers, waiting for Isis to give them news about Heba. They had been for several hours.

Finally, Isis came out, looking tired and much older than she really was.

"Isis, is he going to be all right?" Aknankanon asked.

"I cannot be sure right now. I should know by morning." Isis said.

Aknankanon could see that there was something else. He could see it in his priestess' eyes. "What else?" he asked.

"The blade must have been covered in poison. I've given him something for it, but I'm not sure if we got to him in time." Isis said.

Jou and Ryou looked at each other worriedly.

"Do you think she saw?" Jou whispered.

"I don't think so. If she did, she would have said something." Ryou replied.

"They'll grow suspicious when Heba heals faster than he should." Jou said.

"I know. I know." Ryou said.

"We should all go to bed. We've had a long night." Aknankanon said.

With that, everyone left except for Atemu, Yami, Seth, Bakura, Jou, and Ryou.

"Isis, could we see him?" Atemu asked.

"Of course. He's asleep, though." Isis said.

The six entered the room and found Heba lying on the bed. His breath was heavy and labored, a sign that he was in pain and weak.

"If it hadn't been for him, I'd be in that position." Atemu muttered.

Yami placed a comforting hand on Atemu's shoulder, knowing that his brother always felt guilty when someone got hurt protecting him.

"Heba just did what he would normally do." Ryou said.

All eyes turned to him.

"What do you mean, Ryou?" Bakura asked.

"Well, Heba would always help someone. He'd rather get hurt himself than see someone else harmed. Also, he feels loyalty toward you, Prince, and he will risk his life in a split second for someone he is loyal to." Ryou explained.

"Atemu's only had him as a slave for a few days. How could he be that loyal?" Bakura asked.

"Because he's been kind to him. Prince, you didn't have to stop Mentrab from raping him, you didn't have to call Anzu on her treatment of him, and you certainly didn't have to save him from being whipped. He feels that he owes you a debt for being so kind since you could have been cruel like most slave masters outside the palace are." Jou said.

"Slave masters are that cruel?" Seth asked.

Jou nodded. "Truth is, all of you are the first master the three of us have ever had. But you do hear horror stories abut how slaves are beaten for the smallest mistake. They raped, beaten, or even killed. Sometimes, all three." Jou said.

"That's awful." Yami said.

"Yeah. It is. I guess we were lucky we didn't get masters that would treat us in such a way." Ryou said.

They all heard a low groan, and looked to see Heba moving his head in his sleep. It was clear he was in pain.

Ryou climbed on the bed beside Heba and gently began to stroke his hair. "Shh. It's all right, Heba. You're safe. Just relax." Ryou whispered. Ryou continued this for a few minutes before Heba seemed to calm down.

"Yugi." Heba muttered in a low voice, but everyone heard it.

"Who's Yugi?" Seth asked.

"That's not really for us to tell. It's a part of Heba's past. If anyone should tell, it should be Heba." Ryou said as he slid off the bed. "We should let him sleep."

They all left the room.

"Who did this, anyway?" Jou asked.

The three hesitated. They weren't sure what they should reveal.

"I'll tell them." Aknankanon said from the side.

Everyone looked to see Aknankanon standing there.

"Considering you three were close to Atemu, Seth, and Bakura, you should have been told sooner, but I thought it better to leave it quiet. Mentrab managed to escape several days ago, killing two guards and three slaves in the process. Every guard has been on the lookout for where he might be, but we were under the conclusion that he was not within the palace. I can see I was wrong." Aknankanon said.

Jou wanted to say something, but he knew better than to say something to the Pharaoh.

"Was he captured?" Ryou asked.

"No. Mentrab has been a guard here for almost ten years. I'm afraid he knows the palace better than even I do. I doubt that this will be the last time he attacks." Aknankanon said.

"Why did he go after the Prince, though?" Jou asked.

"Most likely, Mentrab was angry that I stopped him from raping Heba and for ordering him never to enter the slave chambers again." Atemu said.

"We'll have to be extra careful from now on." Seth said.

Ryou glanced back toward the door to the healing chamber. 'I know that Heba will be all right. The question is will they find out who we really are, and if they do, how will they react?' Ryou thought.

"I suggest that we all go to bed. We have a long day and night." Aknankanon said. It was a command, not a suggestion.

With that, everyone headed to their own chambers.

* * *

Atemu had climbed into bed and tried to go to sleep, but was unable to fall asleep. The scenes from earlier kept flashing through his mind.

Atemu growled. "Why did this have to happen? Heba shouldn't have to pay for my actions." he said.

Getting out of bed, he started pacing the room. He then noticed that the blood that had covered the stone floor from where Heba had collapsed after Mentrab had stabbed him.

There was a faint knock on his door, which didn't surprise him. He had a fairly good idea who it was in. "Come in, Yami." Atemu called.

Yami opened the door and walked. "I had a feeling that after an hour, you'd be pacing the room." he stated.

Atemu was about to yell at him that this wasn't funny, but he saw no amusement in his brother's eyes and knew that he was serious. "I just can't get this out of my head. I hate it when other people have to suffer because of my actions." Atemu said.

"Atemu, you'll have to get used to it. You'll have a lot more people trying to kill you when you're pharaoh." Yami said.

"I pray that that will not happen any time soon." Atemu said.

"It wasn't your fault. Heba chose to save you." Yami said as he sat on the edge of the bed, watching his brother continue pacing.

"I know that, but I wish it didn't have to happen. I mean, why do the people that you care about have to be the ones that get hurt?" Atemu asked. He stopped pacing when he realized what he had said.

"You're starting to fall for your little slave, aren't you?" Yami asked.

Atemu sighed, knowing that there was no point in trying to lie to his brother. "I guess so. I didn't realize that you could fall for a person that fast."

"I believe the term is 'love at first sight'." Yami replied.

"Don't be smart. I'm not in the mood for it." Atemu said, glaring.

"I'm not I'm saying it to be smart. It's the truth. I saw how you looked at him in the throne room when he was first brought to the palace. I had a feeling you would make him your personal slave just to keep anyone else from doing anything to him. It's also why Anzu's treatment of him made you so angry." Yami said.

"Okay, maybe I do like him, but it doesn't really matter. I mean, he can't be more than thirteen years old. Besides, I don't even know if he likes guys." Atemu said.

"You're stalling." Yami stated.

Atemu glanced over at his brother. "When did you become so well versed in the matters of the heart?" Atemu asked.

Yami rolled his eyes. "For goodness sakes. You're the Crown Prince! You can have anyone you want!"

"I don't want someone because I ordered it, Yami. I want the person I marry to love me for me, not my title." Atemu said.

"Well, give Heba a reason to love you. Look. When he recovers, give him a reason to love you." Yami said.

Finally, Atemu sat on his bed. "I don't know how to do that."

"You'll figure it out." Yami told him.

* * *

Seth lay in bed, thinking about what exactly had happened in Atemu's room. 'I never thought anyone would try that. If it hadn't been for Heba, my cousin would be the one fighting for his life.' Seth thought.

This got Seth thinking Jou. 'I-I think I like him, but he hates me. There is no way that I can be anything to him.'

Seth groaned at the thought. 'Why do I always treat the ones I care about like that? Atemu, Yami, and Bakura may b e used to it, but Jou doesn't get it.'

Seth buried his face into his pillow, hoping he would fall asleep.

* * *

Bakura lay under his covers, unable to go to sleep. 'I really shouldn't care that Atemu's slave was hurt, but I do. I keep wondering how I would feel if Ryou was the one that had been in there.'

Bakura shuddered at that thought.

'I've fallen for him. I'm no sure how, but I have. He's the complete opposite of me, so what should I do?' Bakura asked himself.

He had no clue where to go from here, so he figured he'd think about the next day.

* * *

The next morning, Aknankanon went to Atemu's room to talk to him. He knocked on the door, but received no answer.

"Atemu, are you awake?" Aknankanon called. Receiving no reply and considering the events that had taken place the night before, Aknankanon opened the door and walked on in.

He wasn't surprised when he found both his sons sound asleep on the bed. 'They must have been up late talking.' Aknankanon thought.

Walking over to the bed, Aknankanon gently shook both boys away.

"Father, what is it?" Atemu asked.

"I was going to see if you had seen Heba yet, but I see you haven't." Aknankanon said.

"Have you?" Yami inquired.

"No. Go get dressed and meet me there." Aknankanon replied. With that, he left the room.

Yami also left the room.

Atemu changed into his day clothes and had just finished getting his customary jewelry on when there was a knock on the door.

Atemu frowned. "There is no way Yami got ready that quickly."

Yami's room was a couple minute walk from his own.

Atemu went toward the door and was reaching for the handle when he heard who was outside.

"Atemu, open the door. It's me." Anzu called.

Atemu growled lowly in his throat. The girl didn't take a hint.

Atemu opened the door to find Anzu smiling brightly at him. "Oh, Atemu. I just heard what happened to your slave. I'm soooo sorry." Anzu said as she tried to latch on to him.

Atemu grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her back. "Anzu, I told you before that I want nothing to do with you, and I know that you are not sorry about what happened to Heba. Now leave."

"But Atemu. This is our chance to be alone and have a little fun." Anzu purred.

"No, we don't. I am meeting my father and brother, and you have to leave." Atemu said, stressing the word leave.

Anzu's face fell. "But Atemu, why are you choosing that slave over me? He's worthless, a nothing."

"That's enough!" a voice said.

Anzu and Atemu looked to see Aknankanon standing with Marik behind him.

"I have had enough. Anzu, I want you out of my palace now. Marik, I want you to see to it that Anzu is out of the palace within the hour." Aknankanon ordered.

"Yes, my pharaoh." Marik replied.

"You have no right to do this!" Anzu shouted.

"Yes, I do." Aknankanon said in a dangerous voice that clearly said don't say another word. "This is my palace, and I can tell you to leave if I wish. Your father may be my friend, but I have had it. You crossed the line. Marik, now." Aknankanon said.

Marik grabbed Anzu by her arm and pulled Anzu away, leading her away.

"Thank you Father. One more word, and I would have slapped her." Atemu said.

"I almost did again." Aknankanon said.

Atemu had felt smug at the bruise on Anzu's cheek.

"Come. Let's get your brother and see how Heba's doing." Aknankanon said.

Atemu nodded and followed his father.

Yami met them, smirking. "I saw Anzu's farewell performance."

"Please don't talk about it. I'm just glad she's gone." Atemu said.

"Well, I expect we'll be seeing Teana soon, and she'll be apologizing for her cousin's actions." Yami said.

The three arrived at the healing chambers to find Seth and Bakura outside them.

"What are you two doing here?" Atemu asked.

"Well, our slaves wanted to see how he was doing and asked if we could come here before breakfast." Seth replied, sounding annoyed.

"You should have heard the argument Seth here had with his slave." Bakura said, grinning.

Seth only glared at the white-haired priest.

"How bad was it?" Yami asked.

"One of the worst." Bakura replied.

"How is Heba?" Atemu asked.

"Isis said that he seemed to be doing fine. He's awake. Pretty weak, which is understandable, but she said he'll survive." Bakura replied.

"Where is Isis?" Aknankanon asked.

"I'm right here, Pharaoh." Isis replied.

They turned to find Isis standing behind them.

"How was he during the night?" Aknankanon asked, knowing there was more to it than she had said.

Isis sighed. "Very rough. The poison was a lot stronger than I originally thought. He still has a slight fever, but it not as bad as it was before. There was one odd thing." Isis said.

"What's that?" Atemu asked.

"I have no idea how he survived, or how he is as well as he is." Isis replied.

They were all shocked by that.

"What do you mean?" Seth asked.

"The amount of poison on the sword would have ensured a person's death. Not even the most skilled healer could save a person. I honestly believed he would die." Isis said.

"But he's fine?" Yami asked.

Isis nodded. "The only way I can explain is that he had Ra's mercy. There is just no other way he could have survived such injuries." Isis said.

"Odd. I wonder why." Aknankanon said.

Atemu glanced toward the room. 'Is there something about Heba that I don't know? If there is, I wonder what it is, and what's so important about it?' he thought.

* * *

Ryou and Jou were alone in the room with Heba, who was sitting up.

"So, how are you feeling?" Ryou asked.

"All right for what happened." Hebe replied. He looked at them. "Was the prince injured?"

"Nope. Thanks to you. The guards burst in, and Mentrab ran." Jou replied.

Heba sighed. "Did they catch him?"

"No. He's still out there somewhere. Although I have a feeling that Atemu will more closely guarded." Ryou replied.

"Both of them will. I have a feeling there will be a guard with them at all times." Jou added.

Heba looked at them worriedly. "Did they find out?" he asked.

Both shook their heads.

"No. Isis must not have had a reason to look at your back. I'm sure she would have said something otherwise." Ryou replied.

"This is secret is harder to keep now. I'm not sure how long we can go on lying." Heba said.

"We haven't lied." Jou objected.

"Jou, we haven't told them. Pretty much the exact same thing." Heba replied.

"Do you think we should tell them?" Ryou asked.

"I don't know yet. We need to wait and see." Heba replied.

* * *

Anzu struggled against Marik, who had a tight grip on her arm. "Let me go. My father will hear of this!" she shrieked.

"Your only making a fool of yourself. Besides, my orders came from the pharaoh. Your father cannot do anything." Marik said.

"How dare you! My father will do something. Aknankanon would not risk his friendship with him." Anzu threatened.

"Do not threaten me, Anzu!" a voice growled.

Anzu paled when she saw Aknankanon.

"You will not threaten me, and you will not disrespect me, especially in my palace. A priest is already going to see your father with news of your actions. I will not have someone disrupting my palace the way you have. You have never pulled the ignorant stunts that you have this time, and I will not put up with them. Marik, get her out of my palace." Aknankanon ordered.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Marik replied. He pulled Anzu away.

"You'll pay for this." Anzu hissed.

"Only the Pharaoh or the Princes have the authority to punish me. Your threats and words mean nothing to me." Marik said.

Once at the palace gates, he forced her to leave.

"Good riddance." Marik muttered once the palace gates closed.

* * *

On the outside, Anzu looked back. "You will be mine, Atemu. I don't care what it takes to get you." Anzu swore.

"Perhaps we can help each other." a voice said.

Anzu turned to see a shadowy figure. "I'll do whatever you want if I can have Atemu and gain the role of queen." Anzu said.

"Then let's talk." the figure said.

* * *

That's it. You'll see who approached Anzu next. Can you guess who?

R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Aknankanon entered the throne room to find that Karim was there. "Karim, did you speak to Lord Mazaki and tell him of his daughter's actions?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yes, Pharaoh, and he was not pleased with her actions." Karim replied.

"Let us hope that he will do something, though I fear that she will be back before long in another attempt to seduce Atemu." Aknankanon said.

"When the Prince marries, she might give up." Karim said.

"No. I believe that she will continue to try even then. In fact, she would make Atemu's husband miserable." Aknankanon said.

"So, you do not believe he will take a wife." Shada said, who was also in the room,.

"No, I do not. I have accepted that fact, and I will not press it, although Anzu's continuous advances are working as much on my nerves as much as Atemu's." Aknankanon said.

"Indeed." Isis added. "She throws off the routine of the palace. She's constantly having servants disciplined and slaves punished. More slaves are punished during her visits than the rest of the year. I am constantly having to tend to the injuries of slaves." Isis finished.

"She thinks she is above the rest of us. She tries to order even us priests around." Mahado said. "But she did cross the line when she tried to have Prince Atemu's slave punished."

"It was against the law, and her anger means nothing to me. We have more important issues to discuss." Aknankanon said.

"Like Mentrab." Seth added.

"Go get Atemu and Yami. They'll need to be here for this, too." Aknankanon said.

"What about our slaves?" Bakura asked.

"I don't want them to hear this. Have them do something else. Also, we will got to the Meeting chambers." Aknankanon said.

Bakura and Seth nodded before leaving to find the twp princes.

* * *

Atemu and Yami were inside the healing chambers, watching as Jou and Ryou talked quietly with Heba.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Yami asked.

"I don't know. They're all close, so Jou and Ryou might just be making sure that he's all right." Atemu replied.

"Will you go and talk to him?" Yami hissed.

Atemu glared at his younger brother. "Would you want to talk to the person that is the reason you're injured in the first place?" Atemu asked.

"You didn't put him here. Mentrab did." Yami muttered. Knowing he'd get angry if he talked to his brother any longer, Yami walked forward and said, "How are you feeling, Heba?"

"I'm fine, Prince Yami." Heba replied.

"Please just call me Yami. I hate formalities." Yami said.

"Do all of you hate being called by your titles?" Ryou asked.

"When you hear them day in and day out, you tend to get sick and tired of them. Few people are willing to use our real names." Yami said.

"Yeah, well that idiotic priest is getting on my last nerve. He's conceited, arrogant, and self-centered." Jou said, annoyance clear in his voice.

Atemu sighed as he walked over. "Seth can be hard to get along with sometimes. All you have to do is get used to how he is."

"I doubt that I'll ever get used to someone like that." Jou stated.

"Jou, you're not the easiest person in the world to get along with either." Heba reminded.

"Heba, how did you know that Mentrab was in the room?" Atemu asked.

"He tried to sneak in through the balcony. I saw him since I was facing the balcony and reacted on instinct." Heba said.

"You're instinct is to move yourself in front of the blade." Yami said.

"No. I usually try to get myself out of the way, but I wasn't so lucky." Heba said.

"Well, I owe you my life." Atemu said.

"No, you don't. It was within my duties of a personal slave." Heba said.

"Not to mention the fact that you value other people's lives over your own." Ryou said.

"I've always been like that, Ryou. Deal with it." Heba said.

The door opened, and Seth and Bakura walked in.

"Atemu. Yami. Come on. The Pharaoh needs to talk to us." Bakura said.

"What is it about?" Yami asked.

"He'll tell you." Seth replied.

Atemu and Yami started toward them, and Ryou and Jou started to rise to follow their masters.

"There's no reason for you to come, mutt. This meeting isn't for slaves." Seth said.

Jou glared. "Then what do you want me to do?"

"Stay here with your friend. If you want. I don't care." Seth said.

"You stay, too, Ryou. I'll come back here when the meeting is over." Bakura said.

Ryou nodded in understanding.

Atemu and Yami followed Seth and Bakura out the door, closing it behind them.

"What's that all about?" Ryou asked.

"I don't know." Heba said.

"That stupid priest! I'm sick of him, and I've only been with him a few days." Jou said.

"Jou, will you give him time? You may get used to it." Heba said.

"I doubt it." Jou said.

"When did you become the optimistic one?" Ryou asked.

Heba didn't answer him. 'When I lost Yugi.' Heba thought.

* * *

"All right. What is this all about?" Yami demanded.

"Mentrab." Bakura said.

"Oh. I guess that does make sense." Yami said.

"Is Anzu gone yet?" Atemu asked.

"Yep. She was still putting up a fuss, but Aknankanon told her off, and Marik made sure she left." Bakura said, smirking. "Wish I could have seen it."

"At least she's out of our hair." Atemu muttered.

"The devil-woman will be back with another attempt. You know that." Yami said.

"Yeah, but at least I get a break from her." Atemu replied as they reached the meeting room.

The four walked into the room to find Aknankanon already discussing things with the other priests.

Aknankanon looked up when they came and said, "Come. There is much to discuss."

The four sat around the table with the rest and waited for Aknankanon to start.

"All of you know what Mentrab has done. He is not a traitor and must be found." Aknankanon said.

"He's already proven that he can hide in the palace. We believed him gone until last night." Isis said.

"Yes. We must heighten the guards. He will not give up so easily." Karim added.

"Perhaps it is time to alert the people of Egypt. After all, the people have turned over criminals before. Perhaps they will do it again." Seth said.

"It may be the only way. I agree. We will alert the people tomorrow." Aknankanon agreed.

"This will cause a bit of a panic." Shada said.

"It cannot be helped. We are left few choices now. Mentrab is a danger to everyone, and every way to capture him must be put into use." Aknankanon said.

"We'd better be prepared for panic because that is what is going to happen. There's not a chance that the kingdom will remain calm once they learn that Mentrab has killed five people within the palace. It's not going to go over real well." Bakura said.

"You used to cause mayhem when you were a thief." Mahado reminded him.

Bakura glared. "Yeah, but not this kind of mayhem. I didn't kill. I stole."

"Yes, and I believe that the people were the ones that turned you over to us. If it wasn't for Atemu, you'd still be a prisoner." Yami pointed out.

"Father, if Mentrab was able to get in my room, he either knows another way into the palace or has a place to hide." Atemu said.

"What are you thinking?" Yami asked.

"Mentrab expects us to be in the same rooms. Maybe we should switch the rooms we are in. It'll through him off." Atemu said.

"An excellent idea. We will all do that." Aknankanon said.

"It would still put someone in danger." Isis pointed out.

"Actually, I thought that some of us could pair up in the rooms, and we also could use the ones that are usually used for guest." Atemu said.

"It still doesn't do much. He'd figure it out." Seth said.

"Which is why we would have some of the most highly trained and loyal guards in the rooms in case Mentrab comes." Atemu said.

"A fine idea. We will get to work at once." Aknankanon said.

* * *

"Heba, what are we going to do? We could help them, but it would mean revealing who we really are." Ryou said.

"I know, Ryou. I want to do something to help. As a loyal Egyptian, I want to, and I know it is our duty to, but we can't yet." Heba said.

"He's right. If the Pharaoh found out, we might be killed or worse. We need to save ourselves." Jou said.

"We are going to help, just not yet. If worse comes to worse, we'll show who we are. After all, suspicions about my miraculous recovery are going to make it hard to keep the secret. Right now, we need to watch out for everyone, especially the Princes. I have a feeling Mentrab wouldn't hesitate to kill them considering the fact that he would have killed Atemu." Heba said.

"I guess if worse to come to worse, we'll reveal who we really are to protect them, and hope that we are not killed for it." Ryou said.

Heba frowned, thinking.

"What's up, Heba?" Jou asked.

"It's Mentrab. I keep thinking I know him form somewhere other than here, but I don't know why." Heba said.

"That's next to impossible. We didn't meet him before here." Ryou said.

"I know. Besides, it's just a feeling. We met a lot of people when Father was still here. It may have been then." Heba said.

"Probably. What should we do now?" Jou asked.

"We wait, and we watch." Heba said.

* * *

"What is it that you want me to do?" Anzu asked.

"I understand that you have gone to the palace since you were young." Mentrab said.

"Yes, I have. So what?" Anzu snapped.

"Is there a secret way into the palace?" Mentrab asked.

"Yes." Anzu said. She smiled evilly and said, "If you'll kill Atemu's personal slave, I'll show you how to get in."

"Why would you betray him like that?" Mentrab asked.

"I'm going to marry Atemu some day, and he got me thrown out of the palace just because I almost had his slave punished for disrespecting me. Kill him, and I'll make sure you never get caught." Anzu said.

Mentrab smiled. "I have a little grudge against that slave as well. I'll gladly kill him off. It's a deal. I'll wait a month before attacking. They'll feel safe." Mentrab said.

"Good. I can't wait to hear it." Anzu said.

Mentrab turned and walked away, smirking. 'Foolish girl. She really thinks that she'll get married to Atemu. It'll never happen. After all, when I get in the palace, I'll kill that slave all right, but I'll also kill The Pharaoh, Princes, and Priests. I'll have my revenge.' Mentrab thought.

Anzu was oblivious to this. She was smiling. 'Once Heba is out of the way, Atemu will be mine. He's not going to take Egypt from me. I'll be it queen one day, and if I have to betray him like this to get it, then so be it.' Anzu thought.

* * *

Seth, Bakura, Atemu, and Yami entered the healing chambers to find Heba, Jou, and Ryou talking.

"Come on, mutt. I've got work for you to do." Seth said.

"I'm not a mutt! Try treating me like a human, if you're cold heart will allow it!" Jou retorted.

"Come on, Ryou. I got work for you to do, too." Bakura said.

Ryou nodded and stood up.

Heba didn't the miss the way Bakura looked at Ryou. 'Hmm. Looks like there's more going on there than meets the eye.' Heba thought.

"What's going on?" Jou asked.

"None of your business, mutt!" Seth retorted.

"Seth, they going to figure it out, so we just need to tell them." Atemu admonished.

Yami rolled his eyes. "We're moving around the rooms Father, Atemu, myself, and all the priests stay in. It's a precaution against Mentrab since he knows each room we're in now. Some of us are going to pair up, too." Yami explained.

"Mentrab wouldn't expect that." Heba commented.

"That's the idea. We'll also be switching to the guest rooms." Atemu said,

"Come on, mutt. We need your help with this move." Seth said before turning to leave.

"I'M NOT A MUTT!" Jou yelled loudly, following Seth out.

"Let's go, Ryou. I need you to help with the move as well." Bakura said.

Ryou nodded and followed Bakura out the door.

Heba sighed and looked at Atemu. "I'm sorry that I cannot help the others with the move." He felt a little guilty that he couldn't do anything.

"You don't have to apologize. It's not your fault that you're here. You need to do what Isis said so you don't make your injuries any worse." Atemu said.

"Which means staying in bed and resting." Heba muttered.

"You're not one to stay in bed?" Yami asked.

"No. I like to be active." Heba replied.

"Geez. We'd kill for the chance to stay in bed a few extra hours." Atemu said.

"Nice to know he likes to be active. Wonder if he likes being active at night." Yami said so lowly that only Atemu heard it.

"Yami." Atemu hissed warningly.

Yami turned back to Heba and said, "How's your wrist from yesterday?"

Heba blinked and glanced down at his bandaged wrist. "Fine, I guess. It hasn't really bothered me."

"That's good. Come on, Yami. If we're there when our things are moved, Father's going to be angry." Atemu said.

"Right. See you later Heba." Yami said before leaving with Atemu behind him, closing the door.

Heba sighed and glanced outside through the balcony. "Yugi, I wish you were here. You always knew what the right thing to do was."

"Who's Yugi?" a female voice asked.

Heba whipped his head around to find himself facing Isis, who had a curious look on her face. He hadn't even heard the door open.

"Who is Yugi, Heba?" Isis asked.

"Just someone from my past." Heba replied.

"I see. Well, let's see how you're doing." Isis said. Carefully, she undid the bandage around his stomach and was surprised that the wound appeared to be healing already. She frowned. "That's odd. You're already healing. It usually takes a couple of weeks for that to even start." Isis said.

Heba knew that was coming. "I really can't explain it, either." Heba said.

Isis smiled as she redid the dressing. "Well, it just means that you'll be on your feet sooner, but I still want you to rest." Isis said. She undid the bandage around Heba's wrist. "I thought it was just swelling. Your wrist is fine." Isis said.

Heba nodded. "I knew it was since it hasn't bothered me at all today." Heba replied.

"Has your stomach bothered you?" Isis asked, making sure nothing else was wrong.

"No. Just a twinge now and then like you warned me." Heba replied.

"Good. Rest. You still need it." Isis said before leaving.

Heba sighed. 'Yugi, what should I do?' Heba asked himself.

* * *

"You really should tell him." Yami said.

"Shut up, Yami! Father wouldn't agree." Atemu said.

"How do you know unless you ask him?" Yami countered.

It was then that Seth approached them. "Your father's having you two pair up. You'd better got to your rooms to supervise the slaves moving your stuff." Seth told them. "All right. Thanks, Seth." Atemu said.

"The mutt's helping in there. Let me know if he screws up." Seth said.

"Seth, when are you going to stop torturing Jou and admit that you like the guy?" Atemu asked.

"When you admit it to Heba." Seth retorted.

"How is that everyone seems to know this?" Atemu sighed, exasperated.

Seth smirked. "Simple. We grew up together." Seth replied before walking off.

Atemu glanced over at his brother to see that he had a scheming look on his face. "Don't even think about it, Yami." Atemu said.

"Think about what?" Yami asked innocently.

"Playing matchmaker with me and Heba." Atemu replied.

"Well, I'll try whether you like it or not." Yami said before running off.

Atemu growled and followed his brother, knowing he was in trouble. He entered his chambers to find several slaves, one of whom was Jou, moving his things.

Atemu supervised the moving of all his belongings to the new room which he would share with Yami.

As Jou was leaving, Atemu said, "You should give Seth a chance, Jou."

"Why? All he does is make fun of me." Jou replied.

"The more Seth torments a person, the more he likes them, especially if he tries to goad that person into an argument." Atemu said.

"Does that mean he likes Anzu?" Jou asked.

Atemu smiled. "No. He just wants her to suffer for making all of us miserable." Atemu replied.

Jou continued on out of the room.

A moment later, there was a knock on the door.

Atemu opened the door to find Teana.

"Hi, Atemu. I was told I would find you here." Teana said.

"Yeah. Come on in." Atemu said.

Teana walked in, and Atemu closed the door.

"What is it, Teana?" Atemu asked.

"I just wanted to apologize for my cousin's actions. What she did was wrong." Teana said.

"Teana, it is not your fault. You were not the one who did all this." Atemu told her.

"I know, but I feel kind of guilty that Anzu thinks she can do all this, and I hates the way she throws herself at you when you have blatantly told her that you do not like her." Teana said.

"Anzu's stubborn, and even if I married someone, she'd still do all this. She'd make whoever I married to miserable." Atemu said.

"Is there no way to ban her from the palace?" Teana asked.

"No. She'd have to do something much worse." Atemu replied.

"Is your slave going to be all right?" Teana asked.

"Yes. He's lucky, though. I'm grateful to him. If it hadn't been for him, I would have been the one that was in the healing chambers." Atemu replied.

"At least you know he has a sense of loyalty. If you ask me, he would make a good friend." Teana said before leaving.

"Yes, he would." Atemu said.

"He'd make an even better husband."

Atemu turned to face a smirking Yami.

"Yami, knock it off." Atemu growled.

"Why? It's so much fun, and I rarely find anything to annoy you about. Besides, I was coming here to get you. Mahado's not going to let us out of our lesson for any reason. He says we can get the room straightened later." Yami said.

Atemu sighed. "He's strict and tough. That's why Father made him our teacher. Come on. Let's get going."

The two brothers left the room, closing the door behind them.

* * *

"Anzu, do you have any idea what you have done?" Lord Mazaki growled.

"Father, please let me explain." Anzu said.

"No. You hit a personal slave twice, which is clearly against the law unless you had the permission of the slave's master, and you did not. Then you proceeded to have the same slave punished by whipping with no permission from Prince Atemu, the slave's master. You could have been put in the dungeons for that." Lord Mazaki said.

"Father, he was getting in my way. He was always there when I was trying to get to know Atemu better." Anzu whined.

"Enough! I know all about your attempts to seduce the Prince into your bed, and the Pharaoh has had it. You are not going back unless I go as well to make sure you do not mistreat anyone." Lord Mazaki said.

"But-"Anzu started.

"No! That is final, and you will not go any time soon. Now go to your room." Lord Mazaki ordered.

"Yes, Father." Anzu said. She left the room and headed to her own room. 'It doesn't matter. Mentrab will kill Heba and then I'll be able to marry my Atemu.' Anzu thought, smirking evilly at the thought of Heba dead.

**DREAM**

_Heba stood in a garden._

_"Heba." a voice said._

_Heba turned and was faced with a paler version of himself. "Yugi? How?" Heba asked._

_"You asked for my help, so I'm giving it." Yugi said._

_"What do I do? I know that the Pharaoh and everyone else need to know the truth bout who Jou, Ryou, and I are, but I'm not sure that it is right thing to do. Help me. What do I do?" Heba asked._

_"You'll know when the time is right to reveal the truth. You just have to listen to your own heart." Yugi replied._

_"Yugi, I am not like you. I cannot do this. I'm a cut up, a prankster, and I can't lead anyone or make the right decisions. You're the serious, cautious, logical, and rational one. I cannot do this." Heba said, tears filling his eyes._

_Yugi stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Heba._

_Heba wrapped his arms around Yugi, hugging him tightly._

_"You'll know. Just remember that as long as you remember me, I'll always be close by." Yugi said._

_Heba pulled back and looked Yugi in the face. "Can I really do this?" _

_"Yes, you can. I believe in you. Listen to what Ryou and Jou say. Do what you think is best for all three of you, but also remember Egypt. Ask yourself this. For the situation you are in, is it worth the sacrifice to keep your secret." Yugi said._

_"but-" Heba started._

_"You'll know. Trust me, brother. You will know." Yugi said._

**END DREAM**

Heba woke up with a start. He sat up, wincing slightly at the pain.

Heba turned and looked out the balcony. 'Was it just a dream, or did Yugi really talk to me?' Heba asked himself.

He sighed and laid back down. 'Who am I kidding? It just isn't possible.'

Hope you liked it.

R&R.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Several weeks had passed, and Mentrab still had not been found.

During a meeting, Isis made a startling announcement.

"Heba is fully healed." Isis said.

"What?!" came from everyone in the room.

"Isis, how is that even possible? You saw how severely he was injured. You said yourself that he was lucky he did not die." Yami protested.

"I know, but somehow, he's healed. I have never seen anything like it." Isis said.

"Could magic have been used to heal him?" Mahado asked.

"It could have been, but I know none was used. He healed on his own, and I don't know how the injury healed this quickly." Isis said.

"I believe that there is more to them than meets the eye." Shada said.

"Well, I think I'll force the mutt to tell me." Seth said.

"It could be that Jou and Ryou do not even know how. Heba never said a word, so he obviously did not want anyone to know. I don't think that directly asking him will work. He's hiding it." Atemu said.

"The question is why." Bakura said.

"Could they be a threat to us?" Karim asked.

"They have done nothing to indicate that they intend to bring harm to anyone, but be on guard. Right now, we cannot take any chances." Aknankanon said.

"Should we not try to learn what it is that Heba is trying to hide?" Mahado asked.

"Isis, have you seen anything with the Millennium Necklace?" Aknankanon asked.

"Nothing. Something blocks me from anything about Heba. It's almost as if he is protected by a powerful force." Isis said.

"We need to find our what's protecting him." Yami said.

"And why." Atemu added.

"That might not be hard. Jou and Ryou are close to him. Chances are one of them would know." Bakura said.

"Do you think they would betray Heba's trust to us?" Karim asked.

"No." Bakura replied.

"Then we be extra cautious." Aknankanon said.

* * *

Heba was straightening the room that he was staying in along with both princes.

There was a knock on the door.

Heba walked over and opened the door to find Jou and Ryou outside.

"Heba, we've really got to talk." Jou said.

Heba nodded, and the two walked in.

"Heba, our magic is driving us nuts. Something is going to happen soon." Jou said.

"Yeah. I know. My magic is doing the same thing." Heba replied.

"What does it mean?" Ryou asked.

"It means that our secret won't be so secret much longer." Heba said.

"What?!" the other two exclaimed.

"Are you crazy?! We can't tell them anything! It would be suicide!" Jou said. A gold glow started to surround him.

Ryou reached out and grabbed Jou's arm. "Jou, your magic!" Ryou cried.

Realizing his mistake, Jou calmed down, and the glow slowly dissipated.

"Jou, I know that it does seem a little crazy, but I do believe that it is the best thing to do. We can't keep this secret anymore. Besides, if our magic is driving all three of us nuts, it means that we are going to need to use it soon, and I have a feeling they'll all see it." Heba said.

"Why should we? We don't owe anyone here anything. Let them fight their own battles." Jou said.

Heba stared at Jou. "Jou, you know we can't do that. It is our duty to use our powers to aid the Royal Family, and I don't want you saying things like that. We have always used our powers to protect others. You know that." Heba said.

"Do we have to?" Jou whined.

Heba looked over at Ryou, silently pleading with him to help him out.

"Jou, Heba's right. We've always helped those in need when it truly mattered, therefore we can't change now." Ryou said.

Jou huffed, obviously not happy.

"Besides, you're still just mad that Seth constantly calls you names when you like him." Ryou said.

Jou blushed furiously and said, "I do not!"

"Jou, as strange as it is, Seth arguing with you seems to be his way flirting. Atemu and Yami have both told me that Seth doesn't usually spark arguments with anyone, least of all servants or slaves, unless he has a reason to, and they all said that these are the types of arguments he starts with people he likes." Heba said. Heba then shifted his gaze to Ryou. "Of course, there's obviously something going on between you and Bakura, too."

Ryou blushed and said, stuttering, "Wh-what do you m-mean, Heba? Bakura's my master, n-nothing more."

Heba let out a sigh. "Ryou, you are a rotten liar, just like Yugi was. You know you like him."

"You've never mentioned Yugi before." Jou said quietly.

"I'm getting to where I can." Heba replied. He looked over at Ryou. "What is going on between you and Bakura?"

"Nothing. I mean, I can tell he likes me, but I'm just slave to him, and it isn't possible. Besides, I don't want a relationship with someone I can't tell the truth to." Ryou said.

"Well, that won't be much longer. Just be ready. You'll know when the time is right to use your magic. Yugi always told us that we just have to believe and trust in ourselves, so I guess it's about time that we start taking his advice." Heba said.

"And yet, you could never take his advice when you, Jou, and Malik came up with those pranks that always seemed to get us in trouble when he told you that they were a bad idea." Ryou said.

Heba shrugged.

A moment later, the door opened, and Atemu and Yami walked into the room.

"What are you two doing in here?" Atemu asked.

"Our masters told us that we could come here if we got our assigned work done." Ryou replied.

"I had just finished mine when they arrived." Heba added.

"Well, you'd better go back to their chambers. I'm sure that they will be looking for you now that we're done." Yami said.

Jou and Ryou nodded and bowed before leaving the room.

Yami rubbed his eyes. "This Mentrab business is really starting to get on my nerves." Yami stated.

"Has he not been caught yet?" Heba asked.

"Worse than that, not a single person has seen him since he managed to escape that night he attacked us." Atemu said.

"Could someone be protecting him?" Heba asked.

"Someone has to be protecting him. There is no other explanation for it." Yami said, flopping down on the bed.

"Don't get too comfortable. You know as well as I do that after lunch, Father wants us in the throne room." Atemu said.

"I don't see why. It's a bunch of raiders that he's sentencing." Yami muttered.

"Would you like to be the one that disobeys him?" Atemu asked.

"No because he'll yell so loud that the entire palace would hear him, and I'd be grounded until you became Pharaoh." Yami replied.

"And I don't see myself becoming Pharaoh any time soon." Atemu added. He turned to Heba and said, "Go get lunch for the three of us Heba."

Heba nodded and went to the door opening it and jumped at finding Seth, Bakura, Jou, and Ryou outside, Seth's hand raised to knock.

"Sorry." Seth said before walking in.

"Thought we'd join you two for lunch." Bakura said.

"Fine." Atemu said.

Heba, Jou, and Ryou left to get lunch.

"What do you think we should do about those three?" Bakura asked.

"Right now, nothing. After all, they do what we tell them and haven't done anything threatening." Yami said.

"Heba even saved my life. If he had planned to kill me, I would think he wouldn't have bothered saving me." Atemu said.

"Unless he plan to do it himself." Seth said.

"Why would he bother getting his hands dirty if he could have someone else do it and not get in trouble for it?" Yami countered.

"Could we please get off the subject of someone trying to kill me?" Atemu said.

"Why? Uncomfortable?" Bakura asked, grinning crazily.

"I find talking about a slave thinking of killing me a little unnerving, yes." Atemu replied.

There was a knock on the door.

"Surely those three can't be back yet." Bakura said disbelieving.

Atemu opened the door to find Marik outside.

"What are you doing here?" Bakura asked.

"If you must know, I was checking on all of you. The Pharaoh told me of his suspicions and asked me to check in on you all for time to time. At least I only have one stop this time." Marik replied.

"Well, you've done it, now go." Bakura said.

"What's wrong? Do you not like being associated with a lowly guard, Bakura?" Marik asked, grinning.

"I have never liked being associated with you period." Bakura growled.

"You just don't like him because he's one of the guards that managed to capture you." Yami said.

"I'd better go. I have other things to do than baby-sit you five." Marik said before turning to leave.

"No one asked you to!" Bakura yelled after him.

Atemu shut the door before Bakura could say anything else.

"It's hard to believe that you two are best friends." Atemu said.

Bakura shrugged. "It's how we've always communicated."

A few minutes later, there was another knock on the door.

Once more, Atemu opened it to find Heba, Jou, and Ryou outside with the trays of food.

The three walked in and set the trays down, and the group sat down to eat.

Discretely, Atemu, Yami, and Bakura eyed the three slaves.

Seth, on the other hand, was obviously watching Jou.

Jou, growing tired of Seth watching him, snapped, "What is it?"

"Oh, nothing. Mutt." Seth said.

"Will you quite calling me mutt!" Jou shouted.

"Why? You are, after all, my slave. I have the right to call you what I want." Seth said.

"Just because you're in a position of power doesn't make you better than me! I'm not some cold-hearted jerk who doesn't care about anyone but himself! You care only about yourself, and I doubt that there is a person alive who can actually say that they like you!" Jou shouted. He was getting angry.

Heba and Ryou glanced at each other. They knew Jou, and they also knew that at this rate, Jou's magic would destroy the entire palace.

Seth was shocked at Jou's words. No one had ever talked to him like that before. At least, not a slave or servant.

Atemu, Yami, and Bakura stared at the scene wide-eyed and jaws dropped.

"I think that's the first time that anyone has ever spoken to Seth like that." Atemu said.

"Dang! I'm glad that someone finally told him off." Bakura said.

Jou was glaring daggers at Seth.

"Sit down, mutt." Seth said, regaining his composure. "You're stepping out of line."

"Well, excuse me for having the courage to say what I think about you! You may believe yourself to be superior to everyone else, but the cold, heartless façade you put up is annoying! Maybe people would actually like you if you'd actually look at them long enough to realize that what you say actually hurts them, but you don't seem to care! If I-" Jou's tirade was cut off by Heba grabbing him by the arm and pulling back down into his seat.

"That's enough, Jou. I think you got your point across." Heba told him, glancing at Seth.

Heba had learned to read Seth despite his emotional masks and knew that what Jou had said had gotten to the priest.

"Where did he get that kind of courage?" Yami asked.

"I don't know, but at least someone finally put Seth in his place." Atemu said.

"He had it coming." Bakura stated.

After they were all through eating, Heba, Jou, and Ryou took the dishes and headed back for the kitchen.

"You may have went a little too far that time, Seth." Atemu said.

"He hates me." Seth said.

"What do you expect? All you do is insult him, put him down, and act like you're superior in every way." Atemu said.

"At least Ryou and I are good terms." Bakura said.

"You are?" Yami asked.

Bakura nodded. "Ryou talks to me, actually. Once he got over the initial scared faze, he loosened up." Bakura said.

"Heba and I were never really on bad terms." Atemu said.

"No. You'd just like the chance to get in bed with him." Yami said.

"YAMI!" Atemu shouted.

"What? You know its true. Actually, that's true for all of you." Yami said.

"YAMI!" all three shouted, blushing.

They heard laughing and turned to see Jou killing himself laughing.

Heba and Ryou were holding in their laughter although it was clear that they were amused.

"Wh-what d-did you say t-to get them to bl-blush like that?" Jou asked between fits of laughter.

Atemu, Bakura, and Seth all gave Yami a tell-them-and-you-die glare.

Yami smirked. "Oh, you'll figure it out at some point."

"Come on. Let's go. Father's expecting us in the throne room." Atemu said, deciding that they needed to get out of their before Yami decided to play matchmaker.

"You three will coming today." Bakura said, looking at them.

Heba, Jou, and Ryou nodded., following Atemu, Seth, Bakura, and Yami out the door. The three hung back enough so that they could talk in private without the distance being noticed.

"Jou, you have to control your anger. You almost gave us away." Heba said.

"You said we'd tell them." Jou pointed out.

"Not that way. I would like to tell them in a way that is calm and rational. Not in a fit of anger." Heba hissed.

"Heba's right. Be more cautious about what you say." Ryou added.

"Okay. I'll be more careful. Sorry." Jou replied.

"How are we going to tell them, Heba?" Ryou asked.

"I don't know yet." Heba replied.

Seth looked back and saw the three were lagging behind a little.

"Will you come on, mutt!" Seth said.

"I am NOT a dog!" Jou retorted.

"Could have fooled me." Seth said.

Atemu sighed. "You never give up, do you?"

"No." Seth replied.

"No wonder you two aren't in any type of relationship. You can't be nice for two seconds." Yami said.

"I never said I wanted to be in a relationship with him." Seth muttered.

"You didn't have to." Yami said.

"We can just tell." Bakura added.

Heba, Ryou, and Jou did catch up with the four to hear the last two statements.

Heba began to grow worried. 'My magic is getting even more crazed. Whatever is causing this to happen is coming fast. Something tells me that we are going to have to act very soon.'

* * *

There's a little more action in the next chapter. You'll find out what Heba, Ryou, adn JOu are in the next couple of chapters.

R&R.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The guards at the entrance to the throne room opened the doors for the two Princes and the two Priests.

Atemu, Seth, Bakura, and Yami walked on into the throne room with Jou, Heba, and Ryou following behind them.

Shada, Karim, Mahado, and Isis were already in their places at the foot of the throne.

Aknankanon already sat on the throne.

Seth and Bakura took their places with the other four priests.

Jou and Ryou followed Seth and Bakura, standing several feet behind their masters as was customary of personal slaves to the priests.

Atemu and Yami stood on either side of their father as they always did.

Heba stood several feet behind Atemu.

As the court session progressed, Heba was stunned that Aknankanon was being such a kind ruler to all the peasants who came in with their problems. He also noted that Aknankanon was a little harsher with criminals, depending on what their crimes were.

'Perhaps there's more to the predicament that Jou, Ryou, and I are in than we thought.' Heba thought. He glanced discretely at where Aknankanon sat. 'If I'm right, then I might be able to trust them with our secret.' Heba thought. Heba lowered his eyes back to the floor as he tried to block the images of blood and fire from his mind.

"Marik, bring in the next prisoner." Aknankanon ordered.

Marik bowed before leaving the room to get the prisoner.

Yami was growing annoyed. 'We've been doing this for almost two hours. How much longer than this possibly go on?' Yami asked himself.

Atemu noticed his brother's annoyance.

Aknankanon did as well. He was about to speak to Yami when Marik returned leading a prisoner.

"My pharaoh, this raider is the leader of a group that is responsible for at least four villages being destroyed. In those villages, all of the people were slaughtered and anything found that is valuable was taken. Afterwards, the villages were burned to the ground." Marik explained.

Aknankanon's eyes darkened, a sure sign that he was angry. "You have committed great acts against the people of Egypt. You will be put to death." Aknankanon said.

The thief's eyes flashed, but no emotion could truly be seen.

Heba knew what it was though. 'Oh-no. That's the look that usually means the person wants revenge.' Heba thought. He barely registered it when Yami and Atemu moved. All the priests proceeded to leave the room while Marik pulled the prisoner from the room.

Aknankanon rose from the throne and walked down the steps away from the throne.

"I'm not going anywhere." the prisoner said.

Before Marik could react, the prisoner had rammed his elbow into Marik's stomach and then kicked the guard, knocking Marik to the ground. The prisoner grabbed Marik's sword and charged at the pharaoh.

No one had enough time to react as no one had expected such a thing.

Almost no one.

Heba, seeing the prisoner going toward Aknankanon, rushed forward and pushed the pharaoh out of the way as the prisoner brought the sword down, hitting Heba in his back.

"HEBA!" Jou and Ryou cried out.

A split second later, Seth was at the prisoner, wrestling with him to get the sword. The prisoner punched Seth in the jaw, knocking him backwards.

Jou rushed forward and tackled the prisoner, knocking him flat on his back.

Mahado and Karim ran up and helped Jou hold the man down.

Marik also ran over and detained the crazed prisoner.

"Get him out of here!" Aknankanon demanded.

Ryou ran over and knelt down beside Heba, whose back was bleeding. "Heba. Heba, can you hear me?"

Heba looked dazedly at Ryou. "R-y-ou." Heba whispered before loosing consciousness.

Isis was about to ask Aknankanon if he was injured, but Aknankanon said, "Isis, tend to him." He gestured to Heba.

Isis instantly went over to Heba.

"Father, are you-" Yami started.

"I'm fine." Aknankanon interrupted, knowing the question and was more concerned for his savior.

* * *

Outside the healing room, Aknankanon and the rest of the court along with Jou and Ryou waited for news of how Heba would be.

"I think that we can erase the thought that Heba might be the enemy. That's two people he has saved." Shada said.

"He is certainly observant. No one other than he saw the prisoner attacking me, but Heba saw. No other was as observant as he was." Aknankanon said.

"Heba's always been very observant. He usually sees more than he should." Ryou said.

"Let's just hope he will survive." Seth said.

Atemu was very worried. 'I hope he'll be all right. I'm not sure that I could handle losing him.' Atemu thought.

Jou motioned Ryou back, and the two edged back away from the royals.

"Ryou, what are the chances that Isis won't see it?" Jou asked.

"Jou, it's on his back. She's liable to notice it considering that sword caught him right in his back." Ryou replied.

"We're about to be in a lot of hot water, aren't we?" Jou asked.

"We're certainly not going to get out of this one easily. I just hope that Heba has planned out how we're going to explain everything to them." Ryou said.

"Yeah. It'll just be something else for that jerk to harass me about." Jou muttered.

Ryou smiled slightly, knowing Jou actually like Seth and enjoyed their arguments.

A little while later, Isis came out of the healing chambers. "He should be fine. Thankfully, the blade did not go very deep into his back."

There were several sighs of relief at the good news.

Isis glanced over at Ryou and Jou. Her eyes showed that she had more to say, but did not want to say it in front of the two.

Seth and Bakura caught onto the fact.

"You two go on and see him." Seth said.

Ryou and Jou went inside the room quickly to see Heba.

"Isis, what is it?" Aknankanon asked.

"We all suspected after the first time Heba was injured that there was a great deal more to him than we knew. Now, I know that there is much more to him." Isis said.

"What do you mean?" Atemu asked.

"Heba is a member of the House of Ra." Isis stated.

Stunned silence came over them all.

Mahado was the first one to regain the use of his voice. "Isis, how is such a thing possible? Every member of the House of Ra were killed when the attack came. It was almost ten years now."

"I know, but he had the tattoo of Ra on his right shoulder blade. I recognized it." Isis said.

Something occurred to Aknankanon. "Heba. I knew I had heard that name before." Aknankanon said.

"Father, have you met Heba before?" Yami asked.

"Yes, I did. Although he was only five at the time. Lord Mutou, the head of the House of Ra, had two sons. One of them was named Heba. I had forgotten that." Aknankanon said.

"Then it is possible that this boy is a surviving member of the household." Karim said.

"That doesn't make any sense. I mean, Heba would be too young then." Shada said.

"He's right. Heba can't be any older than thirteen." Bakura stated.

"There's one good way to find out." Seth said.

"We ask those two." Aknankanon stated.

* * *

Jou and Ryou found Heba to still be unconscious.

Heba was lying on his stomach on the bed and the blankets were drown up to the middle of his back, covering most of the bandages that Isis had used to dress the wound.

On Heba's right shoulder blade was a tattoo of the sun god Ra with rays seeming to come from Ra.

Ryou and Jou looked at each other nervously.

"She obviously saw it." Jou said.

"We'll have to answer for it now. I pray that we can give them satisfactory answers." Ryou replied. He sat down on the bed beside Heba and gently stroked Heba's hair.

"Wish I knew why Heba's always the one that gets hurt." Jou said.

"Heba cares a lot for people. He'll risk his life for another person in an instant. He gets hurt because he's so much like Yugi." Ryou said.

"Sometimes, I wish they were different in that respect." Jou said.

"They care for other people too much. They would die if it meant another would survive." Ryou said.

The door opened, and Aknankanon entered with everyone else following him.

They all saw the tattoo on Heba's back.

Seth turned his eyes to Jou and Ryou. "I think you two have some serious explaining to do."

"Yeah. We know." Jou said.

"Tell me. How old is Heba?" Aknankanon asked.

Neither had expected that question.

"He's fifteen." Ryou said.

"Fifteen?! He can't be older than thirteen!" Bakura explained.

"Heba's a bit small for his age. Its always been one of the things that has always annoyed him." Jou said.

"And one of the things that you and Malik would constantly tease him about." Ryou added.

Jou shrugged. "It was easy to torment him with it. Seemed to always get his temper flaring."

"It's clear that Heba is a member of the House of Ra. Only someone that is a member of the house would have the mark on their backs. No one knew that it was tradition for it to be on their right shoulder blade other than the house members and myself." Aknankanon said.

"Did you two know?" Atemu asked.

"Yes. There was no reason for us not to know." Ryou said softly.

"Then you should have told us." Seth said angrily.

"It's not like you ever asked, either!" Jou snapped.

"It's not something that you ask anyone, much less a slave!" Seth retorted.

Aknankanon had a nagging question in his mind and decided that there was only one way to find out the truth. "Both of you, show us your backs."

"Why, Father?" Yami asked.

"Yes. There doesn't seem to be any reason to do that." Karim added.

"Do it." Aknankanon ordered.

Ryou and Jou looked at each other before sighing and turning around before lifting their shirts to reveal their backs. Each one had the same symbol of Ra on their right shoulder blade that Heba did.

"You two are members of the House of Ra as well?" Mahado asked.

Lowering their shirts, Jou and Ryou turned back around and nodded their heads yes as an answer to Mahado's question.

"Why did you not tell us from the start?" Atemu asked.

"A combination of fear and mistrust. For ten years, we are the only ones that we've had to support us. We had no one else. We've never felt that we can trust anyone else with our secrets." Jou said.

"Oh. And we haven't proven ourselves trustworthy?" Seth demanded.

"It's not like you've done anything to prove you're trustworthy, and we haven't exactly had the easiest time in the past ten years! We lost everything! Our family and our friends! Can you honestly tell me that you understand how it feels to lose everything you have ever had in a matter of minutes?!" Jou shouted.

Seth was quiet. He knew he hadn't.

"You don't what it's like to lose the people you grew up with, to lose your family, to lose your friends, to lose everything! We lost everything except each other! We try to protect each other as much as possible, and that extended to here!" Jou said angrily.

The court backed up when they saw a golden glow start to surround Jou.

Ryou placed a hand o Jou's shoulder and said, "Jou! Calm down!"

Snapping out of his anger fit, Jou looked over at Ryou and realized he had a glow to him. Taking a deep breath, Jou calmed down, and the aura slowly faded.

"Sorry, Ryou. I guess my temper got the best of me." Jou said, smiling sheepishly.

"Jou, your temper always gets the best of you. You need to watch it. Or would you prefer Heba find out?" Ryou asked.

Jou paled a little. "No, not really. Heba doesn't have Yugi's understanding nature." Jou replied.

"Who is Yugi?" Isis asked.

"A part of the story we must tell." Ryou replied.

"We need to know that story." Aknankanon said.

"Yes, Pharaoh. We have no intention of hiding it any longer. May we ask for one thing, though?" Jou asked.

"What gives you the right to ask that?" Seth demanded.

"Seth, it's all right." Aknankanon said. He turned back to Jou and Ryou and said, "What is it that you want?"

"All we ask is that the explanation wait until Heba wakes up. He is a part of this as well." Ryou said.

Aknankanon thought about it for a moment before nodding in agreement. "It is a fair request. Once Heba awakes, we will discuss this." Aknankanon said.

"Also, we'd prefer it if who we really are doesn't leave this room. It's a precaution we'd prefer to take for now." Jou added.

"It will be so. We will not speak of this outside this room until we hear your story." Aknankanon agreed.

Aknankanon left the room along with Karim, Shada, Isis, and Mahado.

Seth, Atemu, Yami, and Bakura stayed in the room along with Ryou and Jou.

"The House of Ra. That was a very high ranking house." Seth said.

"I've only heard of it being mentioned. I don't know what it does." Atemu said.

"We'll explain it later." JOu said.

"May I ask a question now?" Yami asked.

"What's that?" Ryou asked.

"If you three are members of this high ranking house, why did you let yourselves become slaves?" Yami asked.

Ryou smiled. "We haven't been a part of that high ranking house in ten years. The House of Ra fell, and our status went along with it."

They all heard a low groan and looked to see Heba starting to move.

Ryou moved over to the side of the bed and sat down next to Heba. "Heba, are you all right?"

"Ryou, why do you always ask questions that you already know the answers?" Heba asked as he sat up wincing slightly.

"I suppose I just feel better when I ask and hear it. Of course, you're better than you've ever been." Ryou said, smiling.

Heba rose and turned around so he could sit up. He eyes Ryou suspiciously. "What do you mean by that?"

"He means that we always knew you as a smart-aleck who was also a prankster and a mischievous little schemer. You're starting to act like you used to." Jou said, smirking.

"Shut up, Jou." Heba said, glaring fiercely at him.

"You're certainly not like Yugi." Ryou said.

"No two people are alike, Ryou." Heba retorted before noticing that Atemu, Bakura, Yami, and Seth were in the room. "Time to explain everything." he said.

"We're looking forward to the explanation. You three have a lot to answer for." Bakura said.

"I'll go find Father and the others." Yami said before leaving the room.

Ryou handed Heba a clean shirt to use, and Heba put it on.

"Heba." Atemu said.

"Yes?" Heba said, looking at the prince.

"I wanted to thank you for saving my father. If you hadn't been so observant, he might have been killed." Atemu said.

"Well, I couldn't very well let the Pharaoh die. Jou and Malik termed my observant nature as having "an eagle eye". Never understood that." Heba said.

"You see what no one else sees and see more than you should. I don't think that you ever miss anything." Jou said.

Yami entered again and said, "Father wants us to go to the Meeting Room. We won't be disturbed there." Yami said.

"Follow us." Seth said.

Heba stood up from the bed, wincing slightly.

"Heba, are you going to be all right walking?" Ryou asked.

"I'll be fine. Let's go." Heba replied.

Heba, Jou, and Ryou followed Atemu, Yami, Seth, and Bakura out the door and to the Meeting Room.

'Yugi, I hate it when you're right, but you were right. We have to tell them now. I just hope you're right about all this.' Heba thought.

* * *

That's it for Chapter 8.

I'll explain what the House of Ra is in the next chapter, which will also explain who Heba, Jou,a nd Ryou are.

As always, R&R.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

They walk to the Meeting Room was silent.

When the seven arrived at the room, the guards opened the doors, and they walked in, having the doors closed behind them.

Atemu, Yami, Seth, and Bakura walked forward and sat in their usual seats.

Heba, Ryou, and Jou sat in the chair they were gestured to.

"I take it that you are well, Heba." Aknankanon said.

"Yes, my Pharaoh. I am." Heba replied.

"I would like to thank you for saving me life." Aknankanon said sincerely.

"I did what was right and what I thought I had to do. I'm just glad that your were not harmed." Heba replied.

"We need to hear what you have to say about this." Aknankanon said.

"Father, before that, I'm not exactly sure what the House of Ra is." Atemu said.

There was an agreeing nod from all the priests and Yami.

"I understand that. The House of Ra fell before it became necessary for you to truly understand its function." Aknankanon looked over at Heba, Jou, and Ryou. "You three know, though, right?"

"Yes, but we were never forced to act like those before us." Ryou replied.

"Then allow me to explain it." Aknankanon said.

Heba nodded.

"The House of Ra is a powerful household. They were known as Ra's chosen children. These people had the protection of Ra himself, and were gifted with his magic. They were charged with helping to defend Egypt at all costs and were to aid the Royal family when needed. Lord Mutou, who was the head of the House of Ra at the time I became Pharaoh, became a good friend of mine. He and I understood each other. In times of war, the members of the House of Ra used their magic to aid us. In fact, when criminals who used magic were loose, the House of Ra were the ones who sought them out and brought them to justice. The members of the house were also referred to as the saviors of Egypt." Aknankanon said.

"If I remember correctly, the House of Ra saved many of the Pharaohs in the past from assassins." Isis said.

"They did. We were specifically charged with protecting the Pharaoh and his family." Heba said.

"Father, you knew the members of the House of Ra?" Yami asked.

"Yes. We were on good terms with them. In fact, I had been there a couple of weeks before the slaughter that destroyed every member of the House of Ra. Or so I thought." Aknankanon said.

"I think we'd better explain, but may I ask you a question, Pharaoh?" Heba asked.

"Of course." Aknankanon replied.

"You did not send soldiers to attack us, did you?" Heba asked.

"No. As I said, I was on good terms with them. In fact, Lord Mutou was planning to send his sons and nephews to the palace for a short visit." Aknankanon replied.

"Then some of your soldiers were traitors." Jou said.

"What?! Why do you say that?!" Seth demanded.

"Let me explain. You must understand that I was only five when the attack came. Ryou was six, and Jou was seven. Some of the details are a little sketchy. We were playing that day when the attack started. We were a bunch of scared kids that didn't understand why anyone would attack us. Jou was the only one who had been outside the walls of our home. The one thing that we did know is that the royal guard and raiders were attacking." Heba said.

"Royal guard?!" Bakura exclaimed.

"I never ordered such a thing. If anyone did, then they are traitors." Aknankanon said.

"Was anyone against them?" Shada asked.

"There were those that sought to bring them down because their magic was feared, but I never had a reason to fear them." Aknankanon said.

"Ryou, Jou, and I were separated from most of the members. Several soldiers and raiders were about to kill us when Lord Ishtar, Ryou's father, Lord Kaiba, Jou's father, and my mother saved us. They got us away and told us to run. My mother also told us not to forget our training and that we were to carry out the House of Ra's mission." Heba said.

"We did as we were told and escaped. There were several hidden exits that only the family members were aware of. We got outside and started running. There was a loud explosion, and we were thrown forward." Ryou continued.

"When we looked back, our home was in flames. There was nothing we could do, but watch as it burned to the ground in a matter of seconds." Jou said.

"Since we saw palace soldiers, we were worried that you were the one that had sent them to attack us, Pharaoh. As children who had never really known the friendship you had with my father, there was no way for us to know otherwise. Instead of revealing who we were, we felt it safer that we just remain unknown as orphans." Heba said.

"Which is why you were out on the streets when you were brought here." Atemu said.

"Yes. For ten years, we lived on our own. We didn't have anyone to depend on except each other. We always stuck together because we are family. We were uncertain of whether or not we could trust you with our secret." Jou said.

"Since we believed that you had ordered the attack on us, Pharaoh, we were worried that if you knew who we were, you would have us killed." Ryou said.

"I'm sorry that we had the wrong ideas for so long. I know now that you did not send your soldiers to attack us." Heba said.

"No. Your fathers were very close friends of mine, and I would not have done that. If I find out who did, they will pay for their treachery." Aknankanon said.

"It's clear you all have magic. Just what is it?" Karim asked.

"Well, it depends on what branch of the family you are from. Ryou and Jou have magic but it is much weaker than mine. My father was the head of the house at the time and possessed greater magic than the rest, although the full power of Ra had never existed in the embodiment of a person." Heba said.

"Yes. Legend has it that the power is too great for one person to control, and it cannot be stored in two people who are not of the same age. Therefore, two separate people were needed at the same time." Aknankanon said.

"That makes no sense." Yami said.

"Yes it does. Two people pf the same age of the head of the House of Ra. For the full power to exist, Lord Mutou would have had to have twins." Bakura said.

"Yes. According to the legend, the power would be split between the twins. Some of the powers would be the same and some would be different meaning one twin would have powers the other didn't and vice versa." Aknankanon said.

"It sounds like they'd be weaker that way." Seth said.

"No. Actually, they're stronger. One's power was mainly defensive while the other was offensive. When they're powers combines, the full power of Ra could be released to protect Egypt." Ryou replied.

"But such a thing never happened." Aknankanon said.

Heba eyes showed his disagreement.

"Heba, that never happened, did it?" Atemu asked, seeing the look.

Heba looked up and smiled. "At one time, it did. I am one of Lord Mutou's son. I had a brother, a twin brother." Heba said.

"Yugi." Yami stated.

"How did you know my brother's name?" Heba asked.

"I've heard you all mention it, and you seem to talk of him like a brother." Yami replied.

"Yes. Yugi was the name of my twin brother. The last time I saw him was on the day that the House of Ra fell. We were separated in the chaos of the attack. We lost him that day along with Malik." Heba said.

"Who's Malik?" Isis asked.

"My older brother." Ryou replied.

"We lost both of them day. They were killed when the house exploded and was engulfed in flames." Heba said.

"You three are literally all you had left." Atemu said.

"Yes, we are. It's part of the reason we are so protective of each other. I guess we've never gotten over the fear of losing the only family we have left." Ryou said.

"You have no reason to fear. You three will no longer be treated like slaves. You'll have the respect you deserve." Aknankanon said.

"Pharaoh, that may not be the best of ideas." Heba said.

"Why?" Seth asked.

"You have to understand that some of these soldiers who aided in the attack might still be here. They may not recognize us because of our age now, but some of them may be out there nonetheless. They might try to kill us if that is found out. For now, I believe that it would best for us to remain as slaves. It would just draw too much attention to us." Heba said.

"I understand. It will be so." Aknankanon said.

"Heba, you and your brother have the full power of Ra?" Isis asked.

"Yes." Heba replied.

"What is the difference between your magic and Ryou's and Jou's?" Isis asked.

"I suppose that the only real difference in our magic is that my magic is stronger than theirs." Heba replied.

"Although our magic is still strong in its own right." Ryou added.

"Heba, why didn't you use your magic to stop Mentrab and that prisoner today instead of risking your life?" Mahado asked.

"The truth is that in the past ten years, we have only used our magic when it was absolutely necessary. We relied on our strength and instincts rather than our magic, so I acted on what my instinct told me, which was to just push them out of the way. My magic would have stopped any injury, but I don't use it on a regular basis, so I didn't even think to use it." Heba replied.

"Could you use your magic now if it was necessary?" Aknankanon asked.

All three nodded.

"Would you be willing to use your powers to aid us if it became necessary?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yes, we will." Heba said.

"Do you have control of your magic, though? You did say that you have not used your magic very much in the last ten years." Shada said.

"We have control. That's not a problem, although we are going to need to practice with it some." Heba said.

"I believe that there is a place in the palace that can be used. The area reserved for training new magicians. It should be adequate." Aknankanon told them. He rose, signaling the end of the meeting.

The priests, Atemu, Yami, Heba, Ryou, and Jou also rose.

Aknankanon left the room with Shada, Karim, Mahado, and Isis following him.

"The House of Ra. You three are the only surviving members of the House of Ra." Seth said calmly.

Too calmly.

"Yeah. So what?" Jou said.

"So what?! You three have more power than any of us and are of a powerful household and you let yourself be slaves. Why would you do that?!" Seth shouted.

"I think we just explained that! We feared for our lives!" Jou shouted back.

"You should have realized we wouldn't have you killed!" Seth retorted.

"Could have fooled me?! It's not like you ever showed that you cared!" Jou shot back.

"Is there any way to shut them up?" Atemu asked.

Ryou smiled and looked to Heba on his right. "Heba."

Heba smirked and snapped his fingers.

There was nothing. All was silent.

Jou and Seth were frozen in place. They were still in defensive positions, and there was a golden light around them.

"Uh, what did you do to them, Heba?" Yami asked, amazed that he did that with just a snap of his fingers.

"They're fine. They just can't move or speak. They can still hear us, though." Heba replied.

"Heba would do that to Malik and Jou to get them to stop. They argued all the time, too." Ryou said.

"At least we know how to stop them now." Bakura said, smirking.

"You can unfreeze them now." Atemu said.

Heba nodded and snapped his fingers again.

Jou turned and said, "Heba, why do you have to do that?! You know I can't stand it when you freeze me like that?!"

"I know, but only a person with a death wish would try to get in between you two. It's a safer way to stop you." Heba said.

"Just one thing. How can you two still want to be treated like slaves?" Yami asked.

"It's not something that we really want to do, but it'll be for our own safety." Heba said.

"Will you ever let it be announced to the kingdom?" Seth asked.

"Once we're certain we're safe, we might. Mentrab sees us as common slaves, and that's the way I'd like him to think of us. If he attacks again, he'll never expect us to be able to fight him." Heba said.

"Besides, Heba and I do know how to fight in hand-to-hand combat and with weapons." Jou said.

"Well, we have all had a really long day. I'd like to go lay down." Atemu said.

"I'm with you there." Bakura agreed.

"I think I'm going for a walk. I'll see you later." Yami said. He walked past Heba and said so quietly that only Heba heard him, "Now's your chance."

Heba nodded, understanding.

"Let's go, Ryou." Bakura said, grabbing Ryou by the wrist and practically dragging Ryou from the room.

"I think Bakura and Ryou will be a couple now." Heba said.

"I've never seen Bakura move so fast." Atemu stated.

"I'll see you all later." Yami said before leaving.

"Come on, mutt. You're still acting the part of my slave." Seth said.

"I'm not a dog OR a slave." Jou retorted as the two left the room.

"I'll be so glad when Seth admits to Jou that he likes him." Atemu said, rubbing his forehead.

"Do you really think that the arguments will stop once they get together?" Heba asked.

"No, but maybe they'll tone down some." Atemu replied.

"Come on. I think you need to take a nap." Heba said.

"I do." Atemu agreed, and the two left the room.

* * *

That's who they are. Were you surprised?

R&R.


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Chapter 10

Bakura dragged Ryou into his chambers and pushed him up against the door before kissing him harshly.

Ryou was taken off guard by this, but then kissed him back.

Finally, the two were forced to break apart for air.

"Bakura, what are you-" Ryou started.

"Ryou, the only thing that stopped me from doing that sooner is the fact that I thought you were a slave, and I would have needed the Pharaoh's permission to have a relationship with you. Since you are a member of the House of Ra, even if it fell, the only way your status would have been removed is if the Pharaoh declared your family a traitor, and he didn't." Bakura said, smirking.

Ryou blushed, realizing that what Bakura said was true. "That may be true, but I'd like us to take this just a little slow. After all, you don't know as much about me as you think you do." Ryou said.

"Well, I'd like to get to know you. Now that I know, I think that I deserve to know more about your life then." Bakura said.

Ryou nodded and smiled. "Just be thankful my brother Malik is not here."

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"Malik was a year older than I was, but he had this real protective streak over me. He'd probably have threatened you by saying that if you did anything to hurt me, he would kill you." Ryou said. He thought a moment before adding, "You might hear the thing same thing from Jou when they find out that you and I are in a relationship." Ryou said as they walked over and sat down on the bed.

"Were you close to your brother?" Bakura asked.

"Yes, I was. Malik and I were very close. In truth, he was my best friend. Although Malik, Heba, and Jou together were a bit of a headache. Those three loved cooking up schemes to play on other people. It's a wonder that any of us ever had time for fun because those three got all five of us grounded every time we turned around." Ryou said.

"Five?" Bakura questioned.

"Yugi, Heba's twin. Yugi was like me. He didn't like their ideas, but somehow, they always managed to drag up into them, and we wound up getting in trouble when they were the ones pulling everything." Ryou said.

"Hmm. I wonder what kind of schemes Jou and Heba could help me come up with." Bakura murmured.

"Please don't tempt those two. They would agree to help you in a split second." Ryou said.

"Tell me more about your life." Bakura said.

"Hold on. This is a two-way deal. Tell me a little about yourself first." Ryou said.

Bakura shrugged. "I was orphaned since I can remember. I resorted to thievery to survive. As I got older, I got better and became known among the other thieves as the Thief King. I robbed from anyone who crossed my path. About two years ago, I was captured. I'm still a bit leery around Marik because he's the one who ended up capturing me. Atemu had compassion for me and pleaded with his father to give me a chance. I became a servant and eventually became a priest after I proved that I was trustworthy. Of course, I still like to torment everyone, but nothing out of hand." Bakura said.

"I see. Jou, Heba, Yugi, Malik, and I grew up together. Like we already said, we rarely left the walls of our home. Jou, Malik, and Heba would come up with pranks to play on people, and somehow ended up dragging Yugi and me into them. We were all pretty happy until that fateful day. We lost everything. We don't have anything left of our families except each other. My cousins are all I really have now, and I don't think I could stand it if I lost them." Ryou said as tears filled his eyes.

Bakura reached out and wrapped his arms around Ryou before pulling him to him. Ryou wrapped his arms around Bakura and buried his face in Bakura's chest before crying.

Bakura stroked Ryou's hair as he said, "Shh. It's all right. Nothing will happen to them now."

Ryou calmed down soon and pulled away. "I hope they will. Our memories are we have, and I think that without Heba and Jou, I would forget everything, and that's not something I want to do."

Bakura took Ryou's chin in his hand and forced Ryou to look up at him. "Nothing will happen to them now. Believe me. No one wants you to forget. In fact, I want you to remember."

Ryou smiled and said, "Thank you, Bakura."

"No problem, Ryou." Bakura replied before leaning forward and kissing Ryou softly, who kissed Bakura back.

* * *

Seth and Jou walked into Seth's chambers.

"I can't believe that you've lied to us for almost a month!" Seth said.

"You never asked about my past! Besides, it was none of your business!" Jou retorted.

"None of my business! My personal slave is actually of a high ranking house and has magic stronger than the Millennium items! You could have killed me if you wanted to!" Seth said.

"If I wanted to kill a cold, heartless, priest like you, I would have done it by now! You don't let your guard down for anyone! You obviously do not care for anyone other than yourself!" Jou said.

"You don't know that much about me, so you have no right to judge me like that!" Seth shouted.

"Maybe if you would actually listen to a person who is trying to care, you wouldn't hurt them!" Jou yelled.

Seth was startled by that. He hadn't thought that Jou cared.

"You know, I have had it. When this secret is out, I'm out of here. There is no way I ma staying with a jerk who doesn't seem to care at all for anyone." Jou said. He turned started to leave the room.

Seth reached out and grabbed Jou by the arm, pulling him back. "You are not going anywhere."

"You can't order me to stay. You're a cold, heartless, incensed-" Jou was cut off by Seth pressing his lips to Jou's.

Seth had had enough of Jou's shouting and decided to silence him by kissing him.

"Wh-What was-was that f-for?" Jou asked, stuttering from the shock.

Seth rolled his eyes. "I may seem cold and heartless, but its just so that people will not think that I am weak or try to use my emotions against me. If a person does not know what your emotions are, they cannot judge how you will react in a given situation."

"Then why did you act like a jerk to me?" Jou demanded.

"I don't know how to show I care about people, so I choose to just argue with people I like. You're the only person who has ever been able to stay on pare with me, and no other slave or servant has ever been so defiant." Seth smirked. "The reason I wanted you as a personal slave in the first place was because I liked your defiant nature. I knew that you would be able to hold your own against me in an argument. I like it when people are able to do that."

"So, you're way of showing people that you care about is by arguing with them?" Jou asked.

"Pretty much." Seth replied.

"You do it with Anzu, too." Jou pointed.

Seth scowled. "I do it to her just to torment her. She's annoying and watching her pathetic attempts to seduce Atemu is irritating, especially when he complains about it."

"Then you really do care about me?" Jou asked.

"Yes, I do. Honestly, I've fallen in love with you in the short time we've known each other." Seth replied.

"You-you have?" Jou stuttered.

Seth rolled his eyes. "No. I just kissed you and said it so that I could get to you again. Of course I have!"

"Well, you certainly took your sweet time telling me! All you've done is insult me, torment me, and order me around like some kind of dog!" Jou retorted.

"In case you've forgotten, relationships between slaves and masters is forbidden unless the Pharaoh declares that slave free. At the time, I wasn't sure whether or not I was up for that kind of commitment at the time. Plus, I'm not sure that my uncle would have approved. Now, it doesn't matter considering that you aren't technically a slave anymore." Seth said.

"Well, I'll be glad when the secret is out because it'll mean I don't have to listen to anyone's orders anymore." Jou said.

"Who said I still won't order you around, mutt?" Seth asked.

Jou glared. "I won't have to listen to them once who I really am is said. And stop calling me mutt! I've told you a thousand times that I am not a dog!" Jou said.

"Well, all right, puppy." Seth said.

Before Jou could say anything again, Seth kissed him passionately. Jou gave in and kissed him back. When they broke apart, Jou smiled and said, "I don't think that puppy is so bad."

Seth smirked. "Good because I'm the only one who is ever going to be your master, puppy."

Jou rolled his eyes. "Quit with the master talk. Just because I'm willing to let you call me puppy doesn't mean that you're my master."

"Sure it does. After all, no one else is ever going to have you roll over." Seth replied.

Jou blushed like mad and said, "Stop that! And don't say things like in front of Heba and Ryou! I don't need my younger cousins getting any ideas!"

"You do realize that with the way Bakura dragged Ryou out of the Meeting Room that they're most likely making out." Seth told him.

"Yeah, I know. Since I know Ryou so well, it also means that it won't go any further than that. Heba, on the other hand, doesn't need any encouragement." Jou said.

Seth glanced at him. "What do you mean?"

"Heba's got a thing for Atemu, and I know him. He's pretty straight forward about things, and now that you all know that we're from a noble family, he'll tell Atemu right up front." Jou said.

Seth laughed. "Well, what do you know?"

"What does that mean?" Jou asked, looking at Seth like he had lost his mind.

"Atemu's in love with Heba. It was love at first sight when Atemu saw him in the throne that first day. He's been leery because of Heba's age and status. Now that he knows Heba's fifteen and a noble, Atemu might just try to have a relationship with. Ra knows he needs someone, and a love sick Atemu is a bad thing." Seth said.

"Is that why he seems to daydream so much?" Jou asked.

Seth nodded. "Atemu's never found someone who's been able to catch his attention, but Heba sure has." Seth replied.

"Well, maybe Heba will change that." Jou said.

"I wonder what my uncle will think of two of his priests and one of his sons falling in love." Seth said.

"Will it not bother him that Atemu's in love with a guy?" Jou asked.

"No. He already knew Atemu had no interest in women and accepted that. For that matter, he accepted that both of them preferred guys over girls." Seth replied.

"I'm glad of that. After losing all we did, I think we could all use some good news in our lives." Jou said.

"I never realized you three had it so hard." Seth said.

"Yeah. It was rough. The good thing is that we did have each other, but it's be nice to have others that we cab count on." Jou said.

"Well, you have that. More than that." Seth said.

Jou smiled, knowing that Seth was right.

* * *

Yami walked in the gardens, hoping to give Heba some time alone with his brother. "Atemu, if you mess this up, I swear that I am going to kill you myself."

"Yami, what are you doing out here, son?" Aknankanon asked.

Yami turned to face his father.

Aknankanon knew that Yami was not one to walk around aimlessly and do nothing. Usually, that meant he was up to something.

"Nothing, Father. Just thought I would go for a walk." Yami replied.

Aknankanon raised an eyebrow, signaling that he did believe it.

"Okay. You know how Atemu has feelings for Heba." Yami said.

"Yes." Aknankanon replied. He had seen the way Atemu look at Heba and knew what his son was thinking.

"Well, after you left the Meeting Room, Atemu mentioned that he was going back to his room. I told Heba to go with him, and I'm hoping that one of them will actually do something." Yami replied.

"So, you're playing matchmaker with your brother's love life." Aknankanon said.

"Father, you know Atemu as well as I do. He wouldn't do anything without a little push." Yami said.

"Yes. If Atemu had just come to me, I would have gladly made Heba a free man as with Jou and Ryou. I'm sure the news that they are actually nobles thrilled Seth and Bakura as well." Aknankanon said.

"You saw it, too?" Yami asked.

"Yes, I did. I have nothing against any of the relationships. In fact, I am glad that they have all found someone." Aknankanon replied.

"If they'll just do something about it, we won't have a problem." Yami muttered.

"I have no doubt that Bakura and Seth have already made their feelings known to Ryou and Jou. Atemu is a different story. It might take some prodding for Atemu to finally tell Heba how he feels." Aknankanon said.

"That won't be a problem. I'll just lock Heba and Atemu in our room until they decide to reveal all." Yami said.

"We don't have the kind of time it would take for Atemu to finally say anything." Aknankanon replied.

"Then let's hope that Heba will do something." Yami said.

Aknankanon looked over at his younger son. "Do you know something that I do not, Yami?"

"Yeah, actually. I realized that Heba like Atemu and confronted him about it. He admitted to me that he liked Atemu. I might have mentioned that Atemu liked him, but was worried because of the status thing." Yami said.

"Well, that's sure sign that he knows." Aknankanon said.

"I didn't directly tell him, but I did hint at it." Yami said.

Aknankanon shook his head. "Yami, normally, I don't approve of you meddling in other people's affairs, much less your brother's, but this is one time that I will not reprimand you for it. Atemu's been stressing about this too much, and a love sick Atemu is tiring. This will be the only time I let you get away with it."

"You're just looking to get Atemu's mind back on his role as the future pharaoh." Yami said.

"Yes, and if Atemu telling Heba how he feels does that, so be it. Not to mention I think that Heba would make a mine husband for Atemu." Aknankanon said.

"I'll need to steer clear of the room for a little while. I really don't want to interrupt them if they're in the middle of anything." Yami said.

"Then come with me. I can keep you busy." Aknankanon said.

"I think I'd rather walk in on something." Yami replied.

"Come on, son." Aknankanon said.

Yami sighed before following his father out of the gardens. 'Atemu is so going to owe me for doing this for him.'

* * *

Atemu walked into his room, walked over to his bed, and flopped down face-first on the bed.

Heba shut the door and watched Atemu curiously. "That's rather ungraceful for a prince, isn't it?" he asked.

"I don't care. Behind these doors, I'm not the prince." Atemu said. His words were muffled since his face was buried in the pillow, nut still intelligible.

Heba bit his lip before sitting down on the bed. "Atemu, I'm really sorry."

This caught Atemu's attention. Sitting up, he turned to face Heba. "What are you sorry for?"

"For not telling you the truth. I know that I should have told you about who I was really was from the start, but I was a little uneasy about who I could and could not trust. We haven't had the easiest time since our families were killed, and we chose not to trust anyone for fear that they would kill us if they were it find out who we really were. Plus, I feel bad for thinking your father had anything to do with such a thing." Heba explained.

Atemu sighed. "Heba, you have nothing to apologize for. You were all scared and for good reason. I couldn't imagine going through what you three have gone through. I'm impressed that all of you have done as well as you have. Most kids that are on the streets would have been taken into slavery." Atemu said.

"We nearly were a few times, but Jou's scheming along with the magic that the three of us have saved us from slavery. It was only this past time that we were not able to get away." Heba said.

"I'd like to say I'm sorry that happened, but if it hadn't, then I wouldn't have been able to meet you." Atemu said.

Heba smiled and blushed slightly, but it was barely noticeable through his tanned skin.

Atemu did notice it and couldn't help noticing how cute Heba looked with the blush. "Anyway, once Father lets the kingdom know who you really are, you will no longer be a slave." Atemu said.

"Well, I'm not going to let that happen until Mentrab as least is caught. It'll give us a slight advantage over him." Heba replied.

Atemu nodded.

"After that, there would be nothing to stop any of us from having the life we want." Heba said, watching Atemu carefully.

"No, there wouldn't. You could do anything that you want to. There's not going to be anything to stop you." Atemu agreed.

Heba sighed quietly. 'Atemu really doesn't get it.' Heba thought. "What would you do with a chance like that?"

"I really don't know. I've never thought about anything like that before." Atemu replied.

Heba rolled his eyes. 'He's clueless.'

"Where would you three go when its revealed?" Atemu asked.

"I don't know. We really don't have anywhere else to go. Our only family is each other. By now, I've got a feeling that Bakura and Ryou are a couple, and Seth and Jou might be if they stop arguing long enough to get the words out, so they're not going to want to leave, but there's nothing to keep me here" Heba said. Once more, he watched Atemu, who did not catch on.

"You know that my father won't force you to leave, so there won't be a problem with you staying here." Atemu said.

"If you're not going to do something, then I will." Heba said.

Atemu blinked and turned to Heba to ask what he meant, but never got the chance.

As soon as Atemu turned around, Heba pressed his lips to Atemu's.

Atemu's eyes widened, surprised. After the initial shock wore off, Atemu found himself kissing Heba back.

Heba wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck as Atemu wrapped his arms around Heba's waist as the kiss deepened. They broke apart for the lack of air.

"You didn't seem to get the signs that I like you, and you certainly were not going to act on your own, so I decided to act." Heba said.

"Then, you feel the same way?" Atemu asked.

"No. I kissed you for no reason. Of course I like you!" Heba said. He thought a moment before saying, "No, I love you."

Atemu's eyes lighted up. "You really mean that?" he asked.

"Yes, I do." Heba said before getting out of Atemu's grip to sit on the bed. "By the way, you really need to thank Yami." Heba said.

"Thank Yami? Why?" Atemu asked.

"He might have mentioned that you like me in his own offhanded way." Heba said.

Atemu stared at Heba as what he had just said sunk in. "Yami told you?"

Heba nodded.

"All right. I'm going to kill him. I told him not to play matchmaker." Atemu said.

"Well, if he hadn't, I might not have kissed you." Heba pointed out.

Atemu thought about that. "Well, I suppose I can let it slide this one time."

Heba smiled. "I thought you'd see it my way."

"Heba, can I ask you something?" Atemu asked.

"Sure." Heba replied.

"When you would start to say something and stop before today, were you referring to your brother?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah, I guess. I've had a hard time dealing with the fact that I lost my brother. You see, Yugi wasn't just my twin brother. He was also my best friend." Heba said.

"Oh. I didn't realize that." Atemu said.

"It's okay. I think a lot about him nowadays." Heba said.

"What was he like, or do you not want to talk about him?" Atemu asked.

"No, I don't mind talking about him. Yugi was like me in only a few aspects. We both had the same compassion for people, and we both wanted to protect others. We were also serious about learning to control our magic. That's about where the similarities end. I was a schemer and a prankster. Yugi wasn't. He was the one that was always trying to talk Malik, Jou, and me out of those pranks. He always warned us that they were a bad idea, but we always managed to rope him into helping us along with Ryou. Most of the time, those two got in trouble just because of their association with us. Yugi was also very forgiving. You could do something to make him angry, but he'd forgive you easily. He also had a shy, timid countenance, but you shouldn't make him angry, or it would be a disaster. He was loyal, caring, rational, and kind." Heba said. His eyes turned sad as he said, "And I miss him so much."

Atemu reached over and pulled Heba into his arms as the tears started to fall from Heba's eyes.

"I'm sorry." Heba said.

"Don't apologize. It's all right." Atemu said.

"I guess I'll never stop missing him." Heba said, wiping the tears away.

"No one says you to stop. He was your brother. You have every right to miss him." Atemu said.

Heba smiled. "Yeah. I know."

Atemu leaned forward and kissed Heba again.

There was a loud whistle, and the two jumped apart and turned around to look at Yami, standing in the doorway with a smirk on his face.

"I see that you two are together." Yami said.

"You have rotten timing." Atemu growled.

"How was I to know?" Yami asked.

Heba shook his head. "It doesn't really matter."

"You really ruined the moment." Atemu said.

Heba and Yami both laughed at that.

"Well, I've already talked to Seth and Bakura. They both admitted to Ryou and Jou how they felt, and they are also couples as well." Yami said.

"At least things are starting to look up." Atemu said.

* * *

I thought I'd give you a bit of fluff between the three couples. I just had to add in Yami tormeting Atemu about him and Heba.

I hope you liked this chapter.

R&R.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Jou, will you come on?" Heba asked.

"Not on your life. I'm the practice dummy way too much, and I hate training with you." Jou retorted, crossing his arms across his chest in a defiant posture.

Heba sighed as he swirled a practice staff in his hands. "Jou, you know that Ryou doesn't do much hand-to-hand combat, and you're the only other one who knows how I fight." Heba said.

"Find another practice dummy. I don't want to do this." Jou continued.

From the side, Atemu, Yami, Bakura, and Seth watched with interest.

"I wonder why it is that Jou is so uneasy about training with Heba." Atemu pondered.

"Yeah. Heba's half his size. I'm sure that Jou could take him down easily." Bakura added.

Seth smirked. "I never knew you were afraid of your younger cousin, puppy." Seth called.

Jou turned and glared at him. "I'm not afraid!" he shouted.

"Then fight him." Seth countered.

Jou turned back to Heba and glared. "You so owe me for this." he muttered.

Ryou tossed a practice staff to Jou, who caught it.

Jou sighed. 'I am going to be in so much pain for this.' Jou thought.

Without signaling, Heba went at Jou, who barely had time to block Heba's staff with his own. Heba used several different fighting moves with his staff, with Jou barely keeping up. Jou tried to strike Heba with his staff, but Heba blocked it and forced Jou's up before kicking Jou in the stomach. Jou stumbled backwards and had to duck to avoid being hit. Jou swung out his leg and tripped Heba up, but Heba's right hand hit the floor, and Heba pushed up, getting back onto his feet. Jou tried to strike him once more with his staff, but Heba side-stepped it and jabbed forward with his staff, but Jou barely had the chance to block the attack. Heba ducked down and tripped Jou up, causing his to land flat on his back. Jou rolled to the side to avoid being hit again, but Jou jumped up out of the way.

"Um, are you sure that they're not going to hurt each other, Ryou?" Seth asked.

"No. It's always been like this. Malik was a little more willing to fight against Heba, though. Malik always was up to a challenge, and Heba is a good one." Ryou replied.

"So, they won't hurt each other?" Atemu ventured.

"No, but I'm sure Jou will be a little sore. After all, no one has ever beat Heba in hand-to-hand combat when Heba gives it his all." Ryou replied.

"Sounds like a challenge worth taking up." Bakura mused.

"Not with Heba. Believe. He takes training too seriously." Ryou replied.

"Heba would've made a good soldier." Yami stated.

Jou brought his staff across sideways and hit Heba's hands, forcing Heba to drop his staff. Jou came down at him with his staff, but Heba caught the staff with his hands and then kicked Jou in he stomach, causing Jou to lose his grip on the staff and fall backwards. Jou landed on his back, but stood up to face Heba. Heba went at Jou with the staff, but Jou ducked and tripped Heba. Heba lost his grip on the staff a he fell, but quickly got back on his feet. Jou threw a punch at Heba, but Heba side-stepped it and kicked at Jou, who moved out of the way. Jou maneuvered behind Heba and grabbed Heba by the arm, twisting his arm behind his back.

"I think I won, Heba." Jou said, smiling victoriously.

"Never say its over, Jou," Heba said, ramming his other elbow back into Jou's stomach, knocking the wind out of Jou, "until it's over." Heba finished. Reaching back, Heba grabbed Jou by the upper arm and dragged Jou over his shoulder and slamming him into the stone floor.

Jou groaned and looked up at Heba, who was smirking. "Okay. Okay. You win." Jou said.

"I figured that you'd say that." Heba said. He reached down a hand , and Jou took it. Heba started to help Jou up, but Jou tripped to flip Heba. Heba twisted out of Jou's grip and grabbed both of Jou's arms, pinning them behind Jou's back. "Are you through now?" Heba asked.

"Yeah. I know when I'm beaten, and I am definitely beaten." Jou replied.

"All right." Heba replied and released Jou, who rubbed his wrists

"That's one of the reasons I don't like training with you." Jou muttered.

"Maybe, but at least it keep you on your toes." Heba replied.

"Nice work, guys. Neither one of you have lost your touch." Ryou said.

"Yeah. Let's just hope that we can say the same thing about our magic. That's what really needs to be worked with." Heba said.

"Well, I'd say that your fighting skills don't need any improvement. You're both better than some of the palace guards." Atemu said.

"Well, since I was the practice dummy for the fighting, Ryou, you get to do it for magic means." Jou said.

Ryou glared. "I'm always the one who does the magic." Ryou retorted.

"That's because you're much braver than I am." Jou replied.

"No one gets hurt, do they?" Bakura asked.

"No. We use a low level of our magic to ensure that no one gets hurt. We use the same basic principle in a real battle with magic, although we just heighten the amount of magic that we use." Heba replied.

"Well, I suppose you'd better get started. Father wants you ready for when Mentrab decides to attack again." Atemu said.

"And he does so that Heba can show Anzu up the next time she's here." Yami added, smirking.

Atemu groaned. "Don't even joke about that. I don't won't to see that girl."

"Come on, Ryou. We'll work on your shields first." Heba said.

Ryou nodded.

Seth, Jou, Bakura, Atemu, and Yami backed up.

"Ryou, do you want to do it like we used to?" Heba asked.

"Yes. It'll be much more effective that way." Ryou replied.

"Okay." Heba replied.

"What does that mean?" Bakura asked.

"They don't let each other know when they are going to do something with their magic, They just do it. It's about the way it would be in a real battle. We treat each other like the enemy." Jou replied.

"Sounds a little dangerous." Atemu said, glancing at where Ryou and Heba were.

"It could be, but not usually. If one of them were to get hit, the most that it would do is knock them off their feet. They wouldn't be hurt." Jou said.

Heba formed a ball of magic in his hand and threw it at Ryou.

Ryou put his hand up, and the attack hit a shield.

Unfortunately, the attack was reversed and went right at Heba, who barely managed to duck before getting hit.

"Oops. Sorry, Heba. I forgot about the reflector capability of my shield." Ryou said.

"Well, you're not the only one." Heba said, getting back onto his feet.

"Seems like this might be a little dangerous." Yami said.

"It can be. Thankfully, even if the attack had hit Heba, it wouldn't have hurt him. Heba didn't put enough magic into it to do anymore than knock him down." Jou replied.

* * *

Aknankanon sighed after finishing reading the letter that he had just received. "Atemu will not like this." he muttered.

"Why is that, my Pharaoh?" Isis asked.

"Lord Mazaki has written me. He and Anzu will be coming here next week to stay for two weeks." Aknankanon replied.

"Whatever for?" Isis asked.

"It's the usual time for me to discuss the affairs of his house. Anzu is coming with him because Lord Mazaki does not trust her alone." Aknankanon replied.

"I see. I wonder how that will affect Atemu's relationship with Heba." Isis said.

"It won't, but if Atemu knows what's good for him and Heba, he won't mention it to her." Aknankanon replied.

"Shall I go and tell him, or ask him to come to here?" Isis asked.

Aknankanon sighed. "Go and tell Atemu to come here. For that matter, have Yami, Seth, and Bakura come as well. Heba, Jou, and Ryou will be coming as well." he said.

"Yes, my pharaoh." Isis replied, bowing before leaving the throne room.

Aknankanon rubbed his forehead. "I know Atemu doesn't want to deal with her, but we have no choice."

* * *

Anzu sat in her rooms alone, brushing her hair. "I want to go back to the palace so that I can see my Atemu." Anzu complained.

"Perhaps you will." a male voice said.

Anzu jumped and whirled around. "Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" she snapped.

"I'm helping you girl, so be quiet." Mentrab replied before walking into the light.

"Are you mad?! My father could find you." Anzu said, panicking.

"Calm down. And if you ever talk to me like that again, I will tell Aknankanon about your treachery. Or maybe I should tell Atemu." Mentrab said.

Anzu paled, knowing the penalty for treason. "Don't. I just thought you were a slave. I didn't realize." Anzu said.

"Be quiet. I just came here to tell you that I will make my move next week. I need to know the place to get in." Mentrab said.

"Oh. On the east wing of the palace near the Nile, there's a group of bushes in front of an opening in the palace. It's something that was used to get out of the palace when we were young. No one ever said anything about it to Aknankanon, so it's probably still there." Anzu said.

"You'd better be right, or it's you I'll kill instead of that slave." Mentrab said.

Anzu's eyes flared. "You wouldn't dare. You'd have all of Egypt after you." Anzu hissed.

Mentrab got right in Anzu's face, causing her to jump. "I killed two guards and three slaves. I already have all of Egypt after me. Killing you wouldn't bother me, and contrary to what you believe, there isn't a single person who likes you. Not even Atemu, and you know it. If you become on queen, you will see to it that nothing happens to me, or I will reveal your act of treason." Mentrab said in a threatening voice.

Anzu nodded, knowing that this was real.

Mentrab turned and left through the balcony.

Anzu smirked. "Once he kills Heba, I'll have him killed. Then I will have nothing to fear." Anzu said.

There was a knock on her door.

Anzu groaned. "Rotten slaves had to be gone." Anzu said. She opened the door and said, "What do you want?!" She paled at seeing who it was at her door.

Lord Mazaki's eyes flashed. "Do not speak to me like that, young lady. Pack your things. We are going to the palace next week." he said.

Anzu eyes lit up. "We are! Oh, good!" Anzu said happily.

"Listen, Anzu. You are not to lay a hand on Prince Atemu's slave. You do anything to him, and the Pharaoh has made it clear to me that he will show no mercy." Lord Mazaki said.

"Yes, Father." Anzu said.

"We leave tomorrow. Be ready." Lord Mazaki said.

"Yes, Father." Anzu replied.

Lord Mazaki left.

Anzu smiled happily as she shut her door. "Now I can visit Atemu, and make him mine next week." Anzu said. Her eyes widened in horror at what that meant. "No! Mentrab is attacking next week. If I'm there, he could kill me."

* * *

Heba, Jou, and Ryou were taking a break from training.

"Why are you practicing? It looks to me like you are all doing fine." Bakura said.

"Believe me. There's some work that we need to do." Jou said.

Isis walked in then and said, "Pardon the intrusion, but the Pharaoh wishes to see all of you in the throne room now."

"Thanks, Isis. We'll go." Yami said.

Isis nodded and left.

"I wonder what's on Father's mind. He wouldn't call us knowing you three were trying to train." Atemu said.

"It must be important, so we should go." Heba replied,

"He makes a good point." Yami agreed.

All seven got up and left the room, heading for the throne room.

Guards opened the doors for them, and the seven entered the room to have the door shut behind them.

"Father, Isis said that you sent for us." Atemu said.

"Yes, I did. I received a letter from Lord Mazaki today." Aknankanon explained.

Atemu, Yami, Seth, and Bakura all groaned.

Heba, Ryou, and Jou looked at everyone, confused.

"Who's Lord Mazaki?" Heba asked.

"Anzu's father." Bakura said, saying Anzu's name with disgust.

"In other words, we' have to deal with her again." Jou said.

"Yes. They will be here next week and will be staying for two." Aknankanon said.

"You do realize she has quite the grudge against Heba. She's going to go after him again." Yami stated.

"Not unless she wants to deal with going against my direct order. I have told Lord Mazaki to let Anzu know that she is not to lay a hand on any of you three, and if she does, she'll be punished for going against my words. The guards will also be told that you three are not to be touched, and that if Anzu complains to them, you three," Aknankanon said, pointing to Atemu, Seth, and Bakura, "will be the ones they report, and any guard who follows Anzu's commands will be treated as traitors."

"In other words, Anzu has no authority toward them." Bakura said.

"No, and she'll be punished otherwise. I also want you all to leave Anzu alone. With her father here, it'll make her complaints worse." Aknankanon said.

"Why are they coming anyway?" Seth asked.

"It's the time for Lord Mazaki and I to discuss his house's affairs, and he doesn't wish to leave Anzu there." Aknankanon replied.

"Well, as long as Anzu leaves us alone, we'll leave her alone." Heba said.

"Good. I expect that from all of you." Aknankanon said.

All seven nodded before leaving the throne room.

"Great. Miss Obvious will be back." Seth said.

"Which means that for the next few weeks, she'll be attempting to seduce Atemu." Yami added.

Atemu groaned. "Don't remind me. I'm already sick of it, and she's not even here yet."

Heba thought about it before speaking. "It's best that Anzu not know about our relationships."

"Why?" Bakura demanded.

"Think about it. As far as Anzu is concerned, Ryou, Jou, and I are nothing but worthless slaves. Relationships like ours between masters and slaves are forbidden. She'd go screaming to the Pharaoh and demand the three of us be punished, and he would have no choice but to do it unless he revealed the truth, and I definitely do not want Anzu knowing the truth." Heba said.

"He makes a good point. It would only give Anzu another reason to try and get Heba punished or killed." Yami agreed.

"You know, Heba's right. For our own sakes, we need to put up the façade that we are just in master-slave relationships." Ryou agreed.

"Fine. We'll give her that impression." Seth agreed.

"Although I'm sure Atemu wouldn't mind it if you got him away from Anzu a few times, Heba." Yami said.

"Any amount of times you wish would suit me." Atemu replied.

"Let's just hope that she doesn't get carried away like she usually does." Bakura said.

"Not much of a chance of that happening." Atemu muttered.

'I hope this doesn't affect anything. I have a feeling something bad is going to happen soon.' Heba thought.

* * *

Anzu stood outside the door to her father's room. 'I have to convince Father to wait another week or at least let me stay here.' Anzu thought. She raised her hand and knocked on the door.

"Enter." Lord Mazaki commanded.

Anzu opened the door and walked inside. "Father, may I speak with you?" Anzu asked.

"Yes." Lord Mazaki replied.

"Father, could we postpone the trip to the palace for a week?" Anzu asked sweetly.

Lord Mazaki turned to his daughter. "Why?"

"Well, the Pharaoh was angry with me when I left. I'm afraid he might do something to me." Anzu said.

"Aknankanon has told me that no harm will come to you as long as you do not disobey him. The slaves of Prince Atemu, Priest Seth, and Priest Bakura are off-limits to you. If you do anything to them, you will be punished, and there will be nothing I can do." Lord Mazaki said.

"But if they do something to me-" Anzu started.

"If they do anything, go to their masters. They will deal with the situation, and do not go to the guards. They are not going to help you. They will only go to their masters or tell you to. If you raise a hand to any of them, your actions will be construed as an act of treason, punishable by death." Lord Mazaki said.

Anzu paled. "Father, go without me this time. I will stay here." Anzu said.

"No. You are going. The last time I left you here alone, the entire house was in disarray when I returned Every slave had been punished within an inch of their life, the routine was off, and you were barking orders like you ran the house. I will not have you staying here, and I will not postpone the trip. If it conflicts with your plans, then deal with it. I do not care." Lord Mazaki said.

"But Father-" Anzu whined.

"No! One more word, and you will be punished!" Lord Mazaki shouted.

Anzu's eyes widened. Her father had never raised his voice to her.

"You are not getting out of this. Go get packed now, and not one more word about this." Lord Mazaki said.

Anzu nodded before leaving. 'What do I do? Mentrab will attack, and if he's caught, he'll sell me out. I have to do something.' Anzu thought.

* * *

Atemu walked into the room he still shared with Yami and fell onto the bed. "I hate this." Atemu muttered into the pillow.

"Now, Atemu. I know that you don't like Anzu period, but you are sharing a room with Yami. It's not like she could be alone with you." Heba said, massaging Atemu's shoulders.

Atemu groaned. "That'll just mean she'll suggest we go to her chambers." Atemu replied.

Heba rolled his eyes. "Have you ever been inside her guest chamber in any of her visits here?" Heba asked.

"No. I've always refused when she suggested it before." Atemu replied.

"Problem solved, and I'll get you out of being with her, even if I have to lie to her to get you away." Heba promised.

Atemu sat up. "You'd better. I would much rather spend time with you than that annoying gold-digger." he said.

Heba laughed. "That's the first time I've heard you really insult her." Heba said.

"All she wants is the position and wealth that comes with it. She doesn't care at all about me. All she wants is to be queen one day." Atemu said.

Heba leaned up kissed Atemu. "You don't have to do anything with her. All you have to do is tolerate her for a few weeks." Heba said.

"What about you? Anzu might try to strike you again." Atemu said.

Heba shrugged. "I just tell you and then I'll let you tell your father. After all, I really don't think that he's going to let her get away with it this time." Heba said.

Atemu sighed. "I hope that she doesn't get too carried away."

"What are the real chances of that happening?" Heba asked.

"Nonexistent." Atemu replied.

Heba smiled. "Just bear it."

"I'll try, Heba. I'll try." Atemu promised.

* * *

Mentrab stood in a cave, looking at the palace in the distance. "Soon, I'll have my revenge against Aknankanon and Atemu. They'll both die for their acts against me. I'll kill those priests and the younger prince as well. Killing the three slaves will just be an added bonus for me." Mentrab said.

"Sir, we're ready." a raider said.

Mentrab turned to the raider behind him. "Good. We'll leave tomorrow morning. The Pharaoh and his court will be dead very soon."

"What about the woman you made the deal with?" the raider asked.

"I'll enjoy slitting her throat. After all, she's just annoying. I thought I'd let her live to see what she has caused. I'm sure every Egyptian would love to kill her knowing that she helped a known traitor get into the palace unseen." Mentrab said.

"You do know how to work people." the raider said.

"All you have to know is a dark desire they have and exploit it. She wants to marry Atemu and feels his salve is getting in her way. Make a deal to kill the slave if she tells you how to get in. You kill the court, and she'll be blamed as well." Mentrab said.

"Yes, sir." the raider said.

Mentrab looked up at the night sky. "We attack soon."

That's it for Chapter 11. Anzu will cause a bit of trouble in the next chapter.

R&R.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Aknankanon met Lord Mazaki in the throne room.

"I am glad that you arrived here safely, my old friend." Aknankanon said.

"As am I. I am grateful for your hospitality considering my daughter's actions the last time she was here." Lord Mazaki replied.

Aknankanon sighed. "As long as your daughter causes no further trouble, it will be fine."

"I have told her of what you said. She understands the consequences should she do anything." Lord Mazaki said.

"Good. Come. We have much to discuss." Aknankanon said.

"Yes. We do." Lord Mazaki agreed.

* * *

Heba was alone in the room when there was a knock on the door. He went and answered it to find Anzu outside.

Anzu's eyes darkened with hate and said, "Where is my Atemu, slave?" she demanded.

Heba wanted to tell her Atemu wasn't her, but refrained. "He is with Prince Yami in their daily lesson with Priest Mahado, Lady Anzu." Heba replied calmly.

"Tell him I want to see him." Anzu snapped.

"Yes, my lady." Heba replied.

Anzu walked away in a huff.

Heba closed the door before rolling his eyes. 'That girl really needs to get a clue. Atemu belongs to me, and I know that.' Heba thought.

There was another knock on the door.

'Please don't be her again.' Heba thought as he opened the door.

Jou and Ryou were outside.

"I see that Anzu has already been here." Jou said as the door closed.

"You saw?" Heba asked.

"Yeah. Before, she would have hit you for it. I guess she took what the Pharaoh said to heart." Ryou said.

"What did you say to her?" Jou asked.

"That Atemu was in his lesson, and she said to tell him." Heba replied.

"How much did you want to hit her?" Jou asked.

"A lot when she said Atemu was hers. Of course, I know better, but I would've loved to have said that her." Heba replied.

"Well, she'll never have him. We all know that." Ryou said.

"Doesn't stop her from throwing herself at him." Jou said.

"No, it doesn't." Heba agreed.

* * *

'What do I do? If Mentrab attacks this week, I could be caught in the attack, or he could tell them all that I did.' Anzu thought. She glared at every slave and servant that dared look at her. 'Where's Atemu? I want to see him.' Anzu thought. She looked up and her eyes brightened. "Atemu!"

Atemu cringed at the voice. 'Not now.' Atemu thought. He had been on his way to his chambers to see Heba. He turned and said, "Hello, Anzu."

"Atemu, I missed you so much. I was thrilled when Father said that we would be coming here to stay for two weeks." Anzu said.

"Indeed." Atemu said.

Anzu looked up at him with a seductive look in her eyes. "Since you and Yami have to share a room right now, do you want to go back to my room so that your slave doesn't disturb us?" Anzu asked.

"No. I don't want to go anywhere with you, Anzu." Atemu said harshly.

"But Atemu, you love me. It doesn't matter that-" Anzu started.

"Shut-up! There is nothing between us, Anzu, and I have no intention of ever being with you, so leave me alone. And don't tell me I love you because I do not." Atemu said.

"But-" Anzu started.

"Don't start. I will not marry you, especially since all you want to do is have the power and wealth that goes along with being royalty." Atemu said.

Anzu wanted to scream. 'Why can't he want me? I'm the most beautiful girl in the kingdom?' Anzu thought. She decided then that she would make him see. Grabbing Atemu suddenly, she kissed him.

Unfortunately, at that time, Heba walked up and his eyes widened in horror when he saw Atemu and Anzu kissing. Heartbroken, Heba turned and ran off.

Atemu was stunned, but he harshly pushed her away before smacking Anzu hard across the face.

"Atemu, why did you-" Anzu started, holding her cheek with tears in her eyes.

"If you ever kiss me again, I'll kill you." Atemu said, pure hate in his eyes. "I will never love a woman like you. You believe yourself beautiful, but I don't. True beauty comes form the inside and not the outside." Atemu said.

"Why do you say that?" Anzu asked.

"Because I don't like you period. If you come near my room, I will have you killed." Atemu said before taking off.

Anzu watched him leave, frowning. "I'll have you, Atemu. No matter what it takes." Anzu swore.

* * *

Heba ran down the halls to where Seth's room was. He knocked on the door.

Jou opened the door and was surprised to see Heba standing there, crying. "Heba, what's wrong?!" Jou exclaimed before grabbing Heba by the arm and pulling Heba into the room, closing the door.

Seth was shocked to see Heba crying. "Heba, what's wrong?" Seth asked.

"Atemu, I- he-he lied to me!" Heba said.

Jou sat down on the bed and pulled Heba on the bed beside him. "What are you talking about?"

"I was walking down the hall, and I-I saw Atemu. He-he was kissing Anzu." Heba said.

"What?!" Jou shouted.

"Are you sure?" Seth asked.

Heba nodded.

"That lying jerk! He told us he didn't like Anzu. I'll kill him for doing this!" Jou shouted.

Seth stood up and said, "Stay here, you two." He left the room.

"I was sure he loved me, Jou. I thought that there was nothing between them. He told me constantly that he doesn't like her and that he loved me." Heba said.

Jou pulled Heba into an embrace.

The door opened, and Bakura and Ryou walked in.

Ryou was shocked to find Heba crying. "Heba, what happened?!" Ryou asked, rushing to his younger cousin's side.

"He saw Atemu kissing Anzu in the hall." Jou growled.

"HE WHAT?!" Bakura shouted. He turned and stormed out the door.

"Heba, I'm sorry." Ryou said, holding Heba as well.

"How could he do that to me?" Heba asked.

Jou and Ryou looked at each other. They hadn't heard Heba sound so lost and broken since the attack that killed Yugi and Malik.

"It'll be okay, Heba. We're right here." Ryou said.

* * *

Atemu walked into his room, wiping his mouth with a look of disgust.

"What happened to you?" Yami asked from where he lay on his bed, reading a book. "I thought that you like kissing Heba."

"I do, but Anzu kissed me." Atemu growled.

Yami sat up straight. "You kissed her! Atemu, what about Heba?!" Yami practically shouted.

"She kissed me. She was trying to get me to go to her room, and when I refused, she threw herself at me and kissed me. I was stunned, but I forced her away. I slapped her, too. She'll have a bruise." Atemu said.

"Good. She deserves it. Just be thankful Heba didn't see it." Yami said.

"Believe me. I am." Atemu replied.

Seth then stormed into the room, slamming the door shut. "Atemu, what has gotten into you?! I can't believe you did that!" Seth shouted, his full of anger.

Atemu and Yami both jumped.

"Seth, what's your problem?" Yami asked.

"Him." Seth growled, pointing at Atemu.

"Me? What did I do?" Atemu asked.

Seth didn't get the chance to answer.

Bakura stormed in and said, "ATEMU, YOU HAVE TO BE THE LOWEST SCUM IN THIS PALACE!" Bakura screamed.

All three backed up at Bakura's outburst.

"Atemu, I believe they're angry." Yami said lowly.

"What gave you that idea?" Atemu muttered.

"What kind of person are you?! How could you do that?! What were you thinking? Why would you hurt Heba like that?!" Bakura demanded.

The last statement caused Atemu to listen. "Heba? What about Heba?" Atemu asked.

"Don't act like you don't know!" Seth said.

"You have to be downright ignorant and stupid not to know!" Bakura added.

"What did my brother do that has you two so worked up?" Yami asked.

"He," Bakura said, pointing at Atemu, "kissed Anzu. Do you have any idea what that did Heba?"

Atemu gasped. "Heba saw that?" Atemu asked slowly.

"Yes. What were you thinking?" Seth demanded.

"I-"Atemu started.

"Did you think Heba wouldn't find out?" Bakura hissed.

"No. I- Atemu tried again.

"How could you do that to him?" Seth demanded.

"Did you just not care?" Bakura said.

"You told us that you didn't like Anzu!" Seth said.

"Will you two let me talk?!" Atemu shouted.

The door opened, and Aknankanon walked in. "What is going on in here? I can hear you down the hall."

Bakura glared at Atemu. "He kissed Anzu." Bakura said.

Aknankanon looked at his son in shock. "Why did you do that?" he asked.

"I didn't. Anzu tried to come on to me in the hall. She wanted me to her room with her, but I refused. She threw herself at me and kissed me. I pushed her away and slapped her for it. I didn't want it." Atemu said.

"What did she say?" Aknankanon asked.

"She asked me to go to her room so Heba wouldn't bother us. I told her no. She told me that I loved her and I told her that I didn't. I told her I knew the only reason she wanted to marry me was because of the power and wealth that came with my position. The next thing I knew, she was kissing me. I was angry. I pushed her away and slapped her. I told her I didn't like her, that I would have her killed her if she ever kissed me again, and I told her to stay away from my room. Then I walked away." Atemu said.

"I see. I take it from how Bakura and Seth are acting that either they saw or Heba did." Aknankanon said.

"Heba came to my room crying. He told me and Jou that he saw Atemu kissing Anzu. He as upset. It made me angry, so I came here to tell him off." Seth said.

"Ryou and I went into the room and found Heba crying. We asked what was wrong, and Jou told us Atemu had kissed Anzu. I came here for the reason." Bakura added.

"I'll deal with Anzu. You go fix things with, Heba." Aknankanon said, looking at Atemu.

"Yes, Father." Atemu replied.

Aknankanon turned and left the room.

"I think I'd better go." Atemu said.

"Let us go first. Jou and Ryou probably want to kill you right now." Bakura said.

* * *

Anzu looked at her bruised cheek in the mirror. She was fuming. "How dare he do this to me! No one should do that! Atemu will pay!" Anzu swore. She smirked. "And I know how."

Lord Mazaki walked in and said, "Anzu?"

Anzu turned and said with tears in her eyes, "Father, look what Atemu did to me."

Lord Mazaki's eyes widened. "Why did he do this?"

"I didn't do anything. I was telling him I was glad to see him, and he slapped me and told me to stay away from his rooms or he would have me killed. I didn't do anything!" Anzu cried.

"I'll speak to Aknankanon about this." Lord Mazaki said.

Anzu smirked inwardly. 'He'll regret ever laying a hand on me.'

Aknankanon entered and was surprised to find that Lord Mazaki was there as well.

Lord Mazaki turned and said, "Aknankanon, your son hit my daughter for no reason."

"I know. Atemu told me all about it. Now, what did Anzu tell you?" Aknankanon asked. His eyes showed Anzu he knew the truth.

"She told me that all she did was tell him she was glad to see him, and he slapped her and told her to stay away from his rooms or he'd have her killed. Why has he done this?" Lord Mazaki asked.

"Perhaps you should ask Anzu why she only told you part of the truth." Aknankanon replied.

Lord Mazaki turned to his daughter. "Anzu, what does he mean?"

Anzu paled. "I-I don't know. I told you ev-everything." Anzu said shakily.

Lord Mazaki's eyes narrowed before turning back to Aknankanon. "What did Atemu tell you?"

"You know Anzu has been trying to seduce my son for years. She tried to get him to come here with her, but he refused. She told him he loved her, and Atemu told her he did not and that he knew she only wanted the power and wealth he had. Anzu then forced herself onto him and kissed him. Understandably, Atemu was angry and pushed her away and slapped her. He told her not to ever kiss him again, and that he would have her killed if she did. He also told her to stay away from his rooms." Aknankanon said.

Lord Mazaki turned back to his daughter.

Anzu was extremely pale and trembling in fear.

"I see. It would seem that Prince Atemu is much more honest with his father than you are with me, Anzu." Lord Mazaki said.

"But Father-" Anzu started.

"Enough! I will not hear it. You are to stay away from the Prince. You have tried for years to seduce the Prince. He has made it clear that he does not like you that way, and yet, you still persisted. Aknankanon and Atemu as well as everyone else in the palace have put up with your antics, but no more. I want you to stay away from prince Atemu." Lord Mazaki said.

Aknankanon turned and left the room with Lord Mazaki following them.

Anzu collapsed into the chair by the vanity. "No. How can I get Atemu if I can't see him." Anzu complained.

* * *

Bakura and Seth walked into Seth's room to find that Heba asleep on the bed with Jou and Ryou on either side of him.

"What's wrong?" Bakura asked.

"Nothing. He just cried himself to sleep." Ryou replied.

"Did you let him have it?" Jou asked.

"Let's talk in your room, Jou." Seth replied.

Ryou and Jou got off the bed, being sure not to disturb Heba. The two followed Bakura and Seth into Jou's room before Seth shut the door.

"It wasn't what it looked like. Anzu kissed him. Apparently, Atemu told her that he didn't like her, and she was determined to have him, hoping that kissing him would change his mind." Seth said.

"It enraged him. Atemu pushed her away, slapped her, and told her he'd have her killed if she tried that again. Aknankanon's going to deal with her now." Bakura said.

"So, he didn't want her to kiss him." Jou said.

"Nope. She forced herself on him." Bakura replied.

"Heba will be glad to hear that." Ryou said.

"Listen. Atemu wants to explain everything to him. Convince Heba to talk to Atemu. That's what'll help." Bakura said.

"We'll try, but Heba can be very stubborn sometimes." Ryou replied.

All for left the adjoined room, and Bakura and Seth left the room completely.

Ryo went over to the bed and gently shook Heba, saying, "Heba. Heba, come on. Wake up."

Slowly, Heba opened his eyes and looked up Ryou. "Ryou, what is it?" Heba asked, sitting up.

"Heba, listen. We think that maybe you should go talk to Atemu." Jou said.

"What?! Why should I?" Heba asked.

"Heba, did you see Atemu responding or anything?" Ryou asked.

"No. I saw them kissing and turned and ran." Heba replied.

"Look. You and Atemu make a great couple. We just think that it would be a good idea of you to talk to him. Let Atemu tell you what happened." Ryou said.

"Why are you guys on his side?" Heba asked.

"We're not. Atemu has blatantly said that he doesn't like Anzu, and he has also said that he loves you. I know Seth has told me that Atemu has never been as happy as he is when he's with you. We just don't want you to do something that might end what could be a lifelong relationship." Jou explained.

Heba looked between them. "Are you sure about this?" Heba asked.

Both nodded.

Heba sighed. "If I regret this, I will blame the both of you for it."

"We'll take the blame." Ryou told him.

Heba slid off the bed and walked to the door. He turned back and said, "I hope that you are right." Heba opened the door and left, closing the door behind him.

"I hope that Bakura and Seth are right about what they told us." Ryou said.

"So do I." Jou agreed.

The door opened, and Bakura and Seth walked in.

"I trust that he's going to see Atemu." Seth said.

Both nodded.

"We just hope that you're right." Ryou said.

"Trust me. If we know anything, it's how much he cannot stand that girl. I believe him. Besides, Atemu wouldn't throw away the best thing in his life for her." Seth said.

* * *

"Atemu, I think I'm going out for a walk." Yami said.

"Why?" Atemu asked.

"Well, I don't want to be here for Heba's yelling fit if he doesn't believe you, and I don't want to be here for your make-out session if he does believe you." Yami replied.

"You'll be glad when Mentrab is caught and we can go back to our old rooms, won't you?" Atemu asked.

"Yes, I will." Yami replied before opening the door and walking out.

Atemu sat down on the edge of the bed and put his head in his hands. "I swear, if Anzu has ruined this for me, I will make her pay."

There was a knock on the door, and since Atemu didn't feel like getting up to the answer, he simply said, "Enter!"

"The door opened and closed.

"Atemu."

Atemu's head shot up at Heba's voice. He mentally winced at the bloodshot amethyst eyes. "Hi, Heba. I didn't realize it was you."

"Atemu, we need to talk." Heba said.

Atemu sighed. "I know. Seth and Bakura were here. They told me what you saw."

"Atemu, I thought you didn't like her." Heba said.

"I don't. Anzu caught me and told me she was glad to see me. She then asked me to go to her room with her, but I refused She proceeded to try to tell me that I did love her, but I told her I didn't. I also told her that I knew she only wanted to marry me because of the wealth and power that came along with it. That's when she kissed me." Atemu said. He almost winced at the pain that flashed in Heba's eyes. "She must have thought it might change my mind, but it didn't. I pushed her away and slapped her. I told her that if she ever tried that again, I would have her killed, and I told her to stay away from here. Heba, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were there. I was on my way back to the room when she approached me." Atemu said.

"Then, that meant nothing to you?" Heba ventured.

Atemu shook his head. "Truthfully, I felt disgusted when she kissed me. It's not an experience that I want to go through again."

Heba sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't come to you about it. I just thought-" Heba started.

"Don't, Heba." Atemu said before pulling Heba into his arms. "I can understand why you felt what you did, but believe me, I want let it happen again. I never wanted that kiss." Atemu said.

Heba nodded. "Okay. I'll be glad when she's gone though."

"Me and you both and probably every person in the palace." Atemu said.

Heba looked up at Atemu with mischievous look in his eyes. "Would it be pointless to tell you that Anzu came here right when she got here and said to tell you that she was looking for you?"

"Yes, it would. If I don't have to, I won't see her ever again." Atemu said.

"Good." Heba said before leaning up and kissing Atemu chastely on the lips.

Atemu wanted a little more and proved it be deepening the kiss. He ran his tongue over Heba's bottom lip. Heba complied and opened his mouth, letting Atemu's tongue enter his mouth and explore. Atemu roamed the inside of Heba's mouth, causing both to moan from the action. The need for air forced the two to break apart.

Heba looked up at Atemu and said, "Maybe we should stop. I don't think your brother wants to walk in here and catch us making out."

"Actually, Yami left right before you got here. He didn't want to be in case you were yelling or we were making out." Atemu replied, smirking.

"So, how long do you think we'll have?" Heba asked.

"More time than we'll need." Atemu replied before kissing him again.

* * *

Seth, Bakura, Jou, and Ryou were all still in Seth's room although Marik had joined them.

"I wonder how things are going with Heba and Atemu." Seth muttered.

There was a knock on the door.

Jou got up and answered the door to find Aknankanon and Yami outside.

The two walked in and found the four sitting around.

"What are all of you doing in here?" Yami asked.

"Waiting to see if Heba will forgive Atemu." Bakura replied.

"And betting on it." Marik added.

"You're using my son's love life as another way to bet." Aknankanon said.

"Yes." Bakura and Marik said.

Aknankanon sighed. "You two will never change."

"Who says what?" Yami asked. Sitting down.

"Bakura says Heba kills him. Marik says Heba forgives him." Seth replied.

"And Seth says Heba will stay angry for awhile before forgiving him." Jou added.

Ryou sighed. "I think Marik wins."

"Why do you say that?" Yami asked.

"The palace is still standing, so Heba hasn't started yelling, and Heba's magic levels would have risen if we were angry. I'd say all was forgiven." Ryou said.

Seth and Bakura groaned.

"What did they bet?" Aknankanon asked.

"Ten gold coins." Marik replied.

Seth and Bakura glared.

"You're not getting anything until we know for sure." Bakura said.

There was another knock on the door, and Jou answered it once more. He was rather surprised to find Heba and Atemu outside.

"I see you're al still here." Heba said.

Jou nodded as the two walked in.

"I take it all is forgiven." Aknankanon said.

"Yes." Atemu replied.

Bakura and Seth groaned while Marik laughed.

"Please don't tell me that those three were betting on my love life." Atemu said.

"Sorry, brother, but they were, and I believe Seth and Bakura owe Marik ten gold coins a piece." Yami said.

Seth and Bakura grudgingly handed dove the money.

Heba glanced over at Jou ad Ryou. "I hope that you two had nothing to do with this." Heba said.

"We didn't, Heba. That was those three." Jou replied.

"Father, what happened to Anzu?" Atemu asked.

"Her father lit into her. Partly for what she did and partly for lying to him." Aknankanon said.

"I take it she tried to make it seem like she did nothing to deserve being slapped." Atemu said.

"Yes, she did. It was obviously she was lying once she realized I knew the truth. Her father won't let her see you now." Aknankanon said.

"Well, at least she's gotten her just deserts." Bakura said.

"Serves her right." Jou said.

"Well, if you'll excuse me." Aknankanon said before leaving.

Atemu turned and said, "Betting on my life. I'm going to kill you!"

Seth, Marik, and Bakura ran out of the room with Atemu hot on their heels.

Heba, Jou, and Ryou turned to Yami.

"Should we be worried?" Heba asked.

"No." Yami said. He smirked before saying, "But it'll be fun to watch."

All four left the room to follow the other four.

* * *

Mentrab looked up at the night sky and smirked. He was close to the palace, but not close enough to be seen.

A raider came up and said, "Should we attack now?"

"No. We'll wait. I'll let them live one last night in security." Mentrab replied.

The raider nodded and went to tell the others.

Mentrab smiled. "We attack at dawn."

* * *

That's it for Chapter 12. The next chapter will be where Mentrab attacks.

R&R.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Atemu, Bakura, Seth, and Yami were sitting at the breakfast table talking amongst themselves.

Aknankanon sat at the other end talking to Lord Mazaki.

Anzu was also there, and she was trying desperately to get Atemu's attention, but he was pointedly ignoring her.

Heba, Ryou, and Jou were helping the others servants with breakfast since they were still going under the guise of personal slaves.

In the kitchen, the three put breakfast on trays to take to Atemu, Yami, Bakura, and Seth.

"Man. My magic has been really active today." Jou muttered to the other two.

"Mine has, too. I've been wondering about that." Ryou said.

"It means that we stay on alert right now. We can't let anything happen to anyone here." Heba said.

"Let it happen to Anzu." Jou stated.

"Jou." Heba growled.

"Come on, Heba. You can't tell me that you don't wish that something would happen to her considering her little stunt yesterday." Jou retorted.

"Let's discuss this later." Ryou suggested, hoping to avoid an argument.

The three walked in and set the food in front of the four.

"This is getting a little ridiculous." Atemu muttered under his breath.

"We shouldn't have to put up with it much longer." Seth replied.

"It must kill you three, all things considered." Yami said, barely managing to hide the smirk on his face.

"You just love this, don't you?" Bakura asked.

"Yes, I do." Yami replied.

After breakfast was finished and the dishes were all cleaned away, Aknankanon motioned for Atemu, Yami, Bakura, and Seth to come over to him.

The four went over to him.

"What is it, Father?" Atemu asked.

"I need you all to come to the throne room. Marik has said that another group of raiders was captured." Aknankanon replied.

Atemu, Seth, and Bakura motioned for Heba, Jou, and Ryou to follow them out.

All seven followed Aknankanon to the throne room.

Anzu gritted her teeth. 'It's not fair. Lowly slaves can be around Atemu, but I can't. Just because I kissed him. That didn't matter.' Anzu thought angrily.

Meanwhile, the group of eight arrived at the throne room and took their places.

"All right, Marik. What is all this about?" Aknankanon asked.

"Late last night, some of my solders were able to capture a group of raiders who were in the act of robbing one of the tombs in the Valley of the Kings." Marik said.

"They what?!" Aknankanon shouted.

Everyone was appalled that the raiders would defile the tombs of the pharaohs of the past.

"Where are these raiders?" Aknankanon demanded.

"They are in the dungeons under guard." Marik replied.

"Bring them here now." Aknankanon ordered.

"Yes, my Pharaoh." Marik replied before leaving the throne room.

'Defiling the tombs of the Valley of the Kings? Father won't take it lightly on these raiders. He'll be merciless.' Atemu thought.

Heba tried to hide his wince. His magic was becoming even more uncontrollable, and he knew that whatever bad thing was going to happen was going to happen soon.

Lord Mazaki and Anzu walked into the throne room.

Lord Mazaki had wanted to say a quick thing to Aknankanon, but never got the chance.

In the next moment, there was a loud ruckus outside the doors to the throne.

"What in the-" Aknankanon started.

The doors to the throne suddenly exploded, forcing everyone in the throne room to duck for cover.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Aknankanon demanded.

There was a laugh and then a voice said, "Why, I thought that you would have been glad to see me. After all, you have spent over a month looking for me."

As the smoke cleared, Marik along with several of the guards were on the ground, unconscious.

Mentrab stood at the doorway to the throne room with his raiders right behind him.

"Mentrab, you would dare to show your face here at the palace again!" Aknankanon said.

"Yes, I would. I have no fear of you." Mentrab said.

"You'll regret disrespecting the Pharaoh in such a way!" Seth said as he got onto his feet.

Mentrab smirked. "We'll see." He threw his hand out, and all the priests were sent crashing into the wall.

"He has magic!" Yami shouted.

"Yes, I do." Mentrab replied, the smirk never leaving his face.

Before the priests could do anything, the raiders had gotten to them and had them pinned.

Atemu and Yami got onto their feet, starting toward their father when Mentrab sent both of them crashing down onto the hard stone floor beside the throne.

"Atemu! Yami!" Aknankanon shouted.

"You should be more concerned about yourself, Aknankanon!" Mentrab retorted. He sent a blast of magical energy at Aknankanon, which he used the Millennium Puzzle to counteract.

"Not even you can fight me forever." Mentrab said.

Anzu's eyes widened in horror at what was happening. 'No. This wasn't suppose to happen. He was supposed to kill that wretched slave so that I could be with Atemu. He wasn't suppose to endanger the Pharaoh or my Atemu.' Anzu thought.

"How did you manage to get in here?" Aknankanon demanded.

Mentrab smirked. 'I never told that foolish girl that I wouldn't tell them of her treachery.'

"Answer me!" Aknankanon demanded.

"You should thank Lady Anzu. She told me of a secret way to get in the palace that you, apparently, knew nothing about." Mentrab said casually.

All eyes turned to Anzu, who had become incredibly pale.

"She wanted me to kill that slave of Atemu's so that he would not get in her way of marrying Atemu." Mentrab said.

"Anzu." Lord Mazaki growled.

"Father, I didn't-" Anzu started.

"None of it really matters now. I've already gotten here, and there is nothing that you can do to stop me." Mentrab said.

Before Aknankanon could react, Mentrab had sent another magical blast at him, and Aknankanon was thrown back to the ground.

"You don't have the power to stop me, Your Majesty, and you will pay for how you treated me." Mentrab said.

'No. I can't let this happen. I won't.' Heba thought.

Mentrab let another magical blast lose that went at Aknankanon and caused an explosion and a great deal of smoke.

"FATHER!" Atemu and Yami shouted.

"Anzu, what have you done?" Lord Mazaki said.

Anzu was trembling. She hadn't meant for all of this to happen.

Mentrab smirked, certain that the first of them had been killed.

When the smoke cleared, Aknankanon was found to be unharmed with Heba standing in front of him, his hair covering his eyes.

"What?!" Mentrab shouted.

"Heba!" Atemu exclaimed.

"How could a lowly slave be able to stop me?" Mentrab demanded.

Heba looked up, his amethyst eyes tinted with gold. Heba threw his arm out and sent Mentrab flying across the room and crashing into the wall.

Mentrab looked up at him, startled that it was possible.

"I am not a lowly slave, Mentrab. I am one of the few survivors of the massacre at the House of Ra." Heba said, starting to walk forward.

Mentrab realized what he meant.

"I always thought I had met you before here, and now I know where it was. You were one of the ones who led the attack the day of the slaughter. You killed my mother." Heba said, rising anger in his voice.

Mentrab stood up. "You were one of those three brats we almost got. I thought you'd been killed when I used my magic to destroy the building." Mentrab said.

"I didn't die. Neither did the other two." Heba said.

The other raiders had moved to help Mentrab, but were hit by a blast of magic.

Jou walked up and stood beside Heba, his eyes also tinted in gold. "I should kill you for killing our families. You destroyed our lives as children." Jou said in a murderous voice.

"Oh, shut up!" Mentrab said, throwing a blast of magic at them, but the attack was thrown back and hit Mentrab, sending him crashing into the wall.

Ryou stepped up with his cousins, also holding a gold tint to his eyes. "You'll have to deal with all three of us for your actions." he said.

'All three are here. This is something that I didn't expect this to happen. I thought they were just a bunch of kids living on the street.' Mentrab thought. He stood back up and decided that if he was going to fail, he'd take the three with him. He formed a ball of magic in his hand and threw it at Heba, but Heba held up his hands, and the attack's trajectory was thrown off, going back at Mentrab.

Mentrab barely managed to move out of the way. "How did you-" Mentrab started.

"You obviously do not know that much about our powers." Heba said.

"We might have an advantage." Jou said.

"Don't bet on it." Heba replied.

Three balls of magic hit all three in the back and threw them forward onto the ground.

"What was that?!" Jou exclaimed.

Heba glanced back and his eyes narrowed. "The raiders have magic as well."

All three stood up.

"Jou, Ryou. Deal with the other raiders. I'll handle Mentrab." Heba said.

The two nodded, knowing that Heba could handle himself.

The raiders sent more magical attacks, but Ryou threw up a shield and sent the attacks flying back at the raiders.

The attacks went toward the priests, but Ryou put up a second shield which merely protected them, destroying the attacks.

"He has good reflexes." Mahado stated.

The raiders looked at each other in shock and fear. They knew that there was nothing they could do to stop the two.

Jou smirked. "You're wise to be scared." He threw his arm across and sent all of the raiders flying back into the wall and knocking them out.

"That was simple." Jou said.

"If you think that I fear you, think again. I wasn't afraid of your father, and I'm not afraid of you." Mentrab said.

Heba smiled. "I never said you should be." Heba said. He threw his arm out and sent Mentrab crashing backwards. "Although most try to get away from me when I'm pissed off."

Mentrab looked up. 'How could I have been so stupid? I intended to kill all the members of the House of Ra. I never thought that three of the children would have survived.' Mentrab thought.

Heba wasn't sure what to make of Mentrab's silence, but he wasn't about to be caught off guard. 'He's done too much damage already. I'm going to end this now so that I do not have to risk Atemu's life or anyone else's.' Heba thought.

Mentrab stood up and charged at Heba suddenly. Heba ducked and caught Mentrab by the arm before knocking Mentrab's feet out from beneath him and flipping Mentrab so that he landed on his back. Mentrab jumped up and tried to punch Heba, but Heba side-stepped the punch and kicked Mentrab in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. Heba grabbed a sword from one of the still unconscious guard and blocked the blade of the sword that Mentrab held.

"I'm not a bad swordsman in my own right." Heba said.

Both moved away from each other before striking out with their swords.

The sword fight was intense. Mentrab struck out with hiss word and hit Heba in his arm. Heba ignored the wound and went at Mentrab. Using his free hand, Mentrab grabbed hold of Heba's arm. Mentrab was sure he'd won, but ducked down and knocked Mentrab's feet out from under him. Heba dropped he sword and grabbed hold of Mentrab by the wrist and shoulder before flipping Mentrab and sending him crashing onto his back on the stone floor. Heba wretched the sword out of Mentrab's hand and pointed the blade at Mentrab's throat.

"You're a lot stronger than I anticipated." Mentrab said.

"There's a lot that you'll never know about me." Heba replied.

Aknankanon started to go toward them, but Jou stopped him. "Not yet, my Pharaoh. Trust me."

"You have misused your magic, and you're about to lose it." Heba said.

"Like you can do anything about it." Mentrab sneered.

"Those who have used their magic for evil deeds, take their powers with this spell." Heba said, reciting a spell he remembered from his childhood.

Mentrab was shocked when he realized that his magic was gone.

"Actually, I can." Heba replied. He backed away from Mentrab when Marik stepped up and grabbed Mentrab before dragging him to his feet.

"Marik, I want all these raiders under constant guard." Aknankanon ordered.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Marik replied as the guards led all of the raiders, Mentrab included, out of the throne room.

"Father, they're magic." Atemu said.

"It's all right. I used a spell that strips a person of their magic." Heba said.

"You can do that?" Yami asked as everyone came up to Heba.

The ground started to shake, startling everyone.

"What is this?" Seth asked.

Heba glanced up as a bright light filled the room, and the Winged Dragon of Ra appeared.

"You had to ask." Bakura said.

Heba smiled and walk forward before saying, "Father."

"Heba. Jou, Ryou. I am pleased to be able to see you all again, my sons. It has been ten long years since the last time I was able to look upon you." Ra said.

"We're fine, Father." Heba said.

"You made the right choice, Heba, in taking his power. I could do nothing when he attacked all those years ago, and since you three rarely used your magic, I was unable to communicate with you before now." Ra said.

"We know, Father, and we understand." Ryou said.

Ra's eyes shifted to Aknankanon. "Pharaoh Aknankanon, I trust that my sons will remain well care of from this day forth."

"You have my word. All three will be taken care of." Aknankanon replied.

"Good. Until the next time we meet." Ra said before vanishing.

"That I never expected." Isis said.

"You three can talk to him like that?" Seth asked.

"Of course. We're members of the House of Ra, which makes us children of Ra." Heba explained.

Anzu was scared. Her treachery was known and she's have to answer for it. She turned around with the intention of sneaking out only to come face-to-face with Jou.

Jou had his arms crossed across his chest and his eyes showed that he was angry. "Where are you going, Lady Anzu? I believe that the Pharaoh would like to have a word with you." Jou said.

"Indeed. I would." Aknankanon agreed.

Anzu gulped as she turned around.

* * *

That's Chapter 13. Sorry if the fight scene wasn't too good.

Anzu will be tormented a bit in the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Aknankanon had a look of anger in his eyes along with every other person in the throne.

Anzu knew she was in trouble. Her treachery had been revealed, and she knew that there was nothing she could say that would change the fact. But she could try. "Pharaoh, please let me-" Anzu started.

"Silence!" Aknankanon shouted.

Anzu kept quiet, knowing she was in trouble.

"Anzu, for years I have put up with you and your actions. You constantly upset the routine of the palace while you were here. You had servants and slaves punished for such trivial matters that were usually let go of with a simple warning. You thought that everyone messed up on purpose. I even put up with your senseless attempts to seduce my son, but I always put up with it because of my friendship with your father, but that's over. Your last visit showed your lack of respect for me and the laws of Egypt. You intentionally hit a personal slave twice. Not just someone's personal slave, but my son's, the Crown Prince. Then you tried to have him whipped for no reason. You crossed the line then. Now, I find out that you helped Mentrab get into the palace. Do you have any idea what it is that you have done?!" Aknankanon shouted.

Anzu shrank away. She had never have anyone speak to her in such a way or shout at her like he was. "Pharaoh, I-" Anzu began.

"No! I will not hear your excuses. By helping Mentrab, you endangered my life as well as the lives of every person in the palace. You committed high treason toward Egypt!" Aknankanon shouted.

Atemu, Yami, and all the priests began to back away from Aknankanon. None of them had ever seen him this angry before.

Lord Mazaki could do nothing, but let Aknankanon say what he wanted to. 'Anzu has brought this on herself.' Lord Mazaki thought.

"You have spent countless years trying to seduce Atemu, but he never encouraged any of your advances. Every person knew that he cared nothing for you like that, yet you never seemed to give up. We all knew that you did love my son. You wanted the power, wealth, and luxuries that came along with the marriage. You blatant disrespect for my rule was always apparent, and your treason only proved that you care not for me or my sons for if you did, you would have realized that helping Mentrab get in here could endanger all of our lives." Aknankanon said.

"The fact that you helped Mentrab in order to kill my slave would also say that you did not listen. My father clearly said that you were not to harm him, which would be construed as disrespect for him and disobedience. Your own selfishness placed us ALL in danger." Atemu said.

"You've done many things to make all our lives miserable, but to put us in such danger that we could be killed is beyond disrespect." Yami started.

Anzu couldn't understand why it was that they were so defensive of a common slave. "Why are you so angry that I tried to have a worthless slave killed? He has no value. He's a waste of life." Anzu snapped angrily.

Heba, who had kept his back to her, had remained quiet the whole time. "Tell me, Anzu. Did you listen at all to anything that was said during the battle with Mentrab?" Heba asked.

Anzu glared at him. "Stop disrespecting me!" Anzu hissed.

"Do not speak of disrespect, Anzu. You committed high treason. You're worth less than a slave in my eyes." Aknankanon said, the underlying threat heard by all.

"Actually, Anzu, I wanted to know if you have even heard of the House of Ra before today." Heba said with his back still to her.

Anzu wanted to hit him so hard for speaking to her without looking at her. In her eyes, it was disrespectful to her that a slave would not look at her when he spoke to her. "No, nor do I care. It's gone now, so why should it matter?" she snapped angrily.

"You might want to start caring." Heba said. He finally turned around to face her, pure rage and hatred in his eyes. "The House of Ra was never disbanded, therefore, as long as members of the house live, it still stands. The only way the House of Ra would have lost its status if Pharaoh Aknankanon had declared my family traitors, which he never did. The House of Ra was a very high ranking house of lords and ladies. They held a great deal of power not in magic, but in social status as well. The House of Ra was the highest house in Egypt. The only people who had power over us were The Pharaoh, his family, and his court. In shirt, my family was above yours in status and power." Heba said.

Anzu just glared. "It fell. You have no power." Anzu said.

"Actually, Anzu, he does. As Heba has already said, I never declared the House of Ra traitors, therefore, the House of Ra still holds its status and power." Aknankanon said, although he still not see where Heba was going with this.

"You know that it is forbidden for a person to strike someone of higher rank than you. In fact, it could also be considered high treason. My family has higher rank then yours, Anzu, and you struck me twice, each of which was unwarranted, and you also tried to have me whipped for no true reason. Not to mention the pact you made to have my life taken. All of which were done to a person of higher rank then you." Heba said.

Anzu paled, suddenly realizing what he meant.

Everyone else caught on to the exact same thing.

"Whether you knew or not does matter. You took actions against a house that had far more status than you. Also, the House of Ra were the chosen ones of Ra. Our duty is to protect the Pharaoh and his family at all costs. We are considered the children of Ra, in fact. Ra refers to each person in the House of Ra as his son or daughter. I am, quite literally, a so of Ra." Heba said.

"Indeed, he is. You took actions against Ra himself by taking the course of action that you have, Anzu." Aknankanon said.

Anzu didn't know what to do. She hadn't expected Heba to actually be a noble instead of a slave. She glanced at her father and could see the disappointment and anger in his eyes. 'Father will not help me. No one will.' Anzu thought.

Marik walked back in and said, "My Pharaoh, Mentrab and all the raiders are in the dungeon."

"Good. Marik, take Anzu to the dungeons now. She's under arrest for high treason." Aknankanon said.

Marik walked forward and took Anzu by the arm.

"Let go of me! You have no right to do this!" Anzu shrieked.

"Silence! You betrayed Egypt. I have every right to have this done. Marik, get her out of my sight." Aknankanon said.

"Yes, my king." Marik replied. He practically had to force Anzu out of the room.

Aknankanon turned to Lord Mazaki. "I am sorry, my friend, but I cannot let this go unpunished." Aknankanon said.

"You have nothing to apologize for. My daughter has committed crimes that cannot be forgiven. I understand." Lord Mazaki said before bowing and leaving the room.

"This has been an interesting day to say the least." Yami said.

"Anzu has certainly dug herself in deep this time around. Her status won't help her this time around. She really should watch what she does and says." Bakura said.

"Her own jealousy and greed became her downfall." Shada said.

"It was bound to happen. She was too prideful and put too much stock in her family's power." Karim said.

"Her family will not help her out of this." Aknankanon said. He sighed and said, "I should have punished her the last time she was here."

"It's not your fault, Your Majesty. Whether Anzu had helped Mentrab or not, he would have still attacked. You had no way of knowing that such things would happen." Isis said.

No one had noticed that Heba, Jou, and Ryou, in exhaustion, had sat down on the steps that led up to the throne.

"Are you all alright?" Isis asked, kneeling in front of them.

All eyes turned to the three exhausted nobles.

Heba smiled tiredly. "We're fine. Just magically exhausted."

"In Heba's case, physically and magically." Jou joked.

"You could say that." Heba said.

"But your injuries-" Atemu started.

"They're nothing. I'm fine." Heba said.

"Something else is bothering you, though." Aknankanon said matter-of-factly.

"I guess it's a relief to know some of what caused the attack on our home ten years ago. I'm just glad that our families are finally getting some justice." Heba said.

"Indeed they will. I will not allow Mentrab to get away with those actions." Aknankanon said.

"You'll have to apply that to the raiders as well. I swear that I saw at least half of them there ten years ago." Jou said.

"I'll deal with them all." Aknankanon promised.

"If you don't mind my asking, when will you deal with them?" Ryou asked.

"Tomorrow. This is not something that I am going to let slide." Aknankanon said.

"I suggest that we all get some rest. We have had a very long day." Isis said.

No one argued, and everyone left the room to get some rest.

* * *

The following morning, Aknankanon was talking with Atemu, Yami, Bakura, Seth, Heba, Jou, and Ryou.

"Father, have you decided what you are going to do about all of them?" Atemu asked.

"As far as Mentrab and the raiders are concerned, yes, I have. There is no way around the death penalty for them." Aknankanon said.

"What about Anzu?" Bakura asked.

"I have not decided, yet, but I will not let this go unpunished. She has done far too much already." Aknankanon said.

"Why not kill her, too? She did commit treason, which is still applicable to her." Bakura said.

Aknankanon frowned. "I would, but the truth, I would prefer not to. Although she does deserve it, that is not something I wish to do. Though her actions were traitorous, I do not wish to kill her." Aknankanon said.

"Well, what else can you do? Anzu won't learn her lesson any other way." Atemu said.

"May I ask a question?" Heba asked.

"Of course, Heba." Aknankanon said.

"What would be more of a blow to Anzu? Being put to death, or having her title stripped from her which would make her lose her status and power?" Heba said.

"Losing her title, of course." Seth said.

"Perhaps that is what you should do. After all, if she loses her title, she'll lose every shred of power she had, not to mention that she would be publicly humiliated." Heba said.

It was clear that Aknankanon still not think that it was enough.

"Of course, if you feel the need to do more, you could always strip her of her title and banish her from Egypt." Heba continued.

Atemu, Yami, Seth, and Bakura looked at each other before looking at Aknankanon.

"Heba, that is a good idea. How did you come up with that?" Aknankanon asked.

"Well, truth be known, Anzu has annoyed me from the moment I met her, and I may have thought of ways that would humiliate her, and that was something that came to mind. Of course, I never thought it could actually be put to use." Heba said.

"You can be evil." Atemu said.

"This is the real Heba." Ryou said, gesturing to his younger cousin.

"I like it." Bakura said, smirking.

"Well, now that that is settled, I believe there is a court session that we all must attend." Aknankanon said.

"When is it?" Seth asked.

"It will be in an hour. I trust you will be there on time." Aknankanon said.

"To see Anzu get her just reward, we'll probably be there early." Bakura replied.

"I trust you will." Aknankanon said before leaving the room.

"This will be one court session I will love to attend." Bakura said, smirking.

"I feel sorry for Marik having to guard here. You just know that she's pitching a fit." Yami stated.

* * *

Marik stood in front of Anzu's cell, guarding her as he had been instructed to do by Aknankanon.

"You had better let me out of here, you stupid guard." Anzu hissed.

"I won't. You're a traitor to Egypt, therefore, you are a prisoner of the Pharaoh. Traitors have no right. Just be thankful that you have a cell to yourself. Mentrab and the others were not so fortunate. In fact, I'm sure that they're getting worse treatment than you considering the fact that they tried to kill the Pharaoh." Marik said.

"I had no part in that plot. I never wished any harm the Pharaoh." Anzu retorted.

"Maybe not, but you still betrayed Egypt, and endangered the royal family by helping Mentrab. He would have killed The Pharaoh, the Princes, and the Priests because of your betrayal. They would have died had it not been for Heba, Jou, and Ryou" Marik said.

"Those worthless nobodies didn't do anyone any favors. They should have died." Anzu barked.

"You should watch what you say. You wouldn't want me to tell the Pharaoh that you threatened the lives of the surviving members of the House of Ra. You're in trouble for your treatment of Heba as well." Marik said.

Anzu's eyes narrowed. "I don't care at all about that worthless boy's life. He's a slave as far as I'm concerned, and should be killed." Anzu said maliciously.

"That's enough, Anzu!" a sharp voice said.

Marik and Anzu looked up to see Lord Mazaki standing there.

Anzu's eyes lighted up, thinking that her father had gotten her out of trouble. "Father, I'm glad to see you." Anzu said happily.

Lord Mazaki ignored the look she gave him and said, "Marik, may I speak to my daughter?'

Marik glanced back before saying, "Yes, but the pharaoh has ordered that no one go into the cell."

"I understand." Lord Mazaki said.

Marik nodded before walking off.

"Father, you have to get me out of here. It's horrible here." Anzu said.

"Anzu, there is nothing that I can do." Lord Mazaki said.

"But Father, you are friends with Aknankanon. You can talk to him." Anzu whined.

"Enough! Anzu, you are not to speak the Pharaoh in such a callous manner. You have been arrested for high treason. Aknankanon is not going to let that go. Your actions almost got him killed and endangered the court." Lord Mazaki said.

"But, Father. I didn't know he was going to do that. I thought-" Anzu stated.

"I know what you thought." Lord Mazaki snapped. "You wanted him to kill Heba. Do you have any idea what's that done? Heba is not a slave. He's a noble who has higher status than you do, Anzu, and Aknankanon is angered at that as well." Lord Mazaki said.

"But he was getting between me and Atemu." Anzu whined.

"Anzu, there was never anything between you and the Prince! You have committed treason, and I cannot help. You will just have to accept whatever punishment the Pharaoh decides is just." Lord Mazaki said.

Anzu's eyes widened. "What do you mean? You have to do something!" Anzu shrieked.

"No, I do not! I can do nothing. I can only hope that the Pharaoh will have some compassion on you, though you do not deserve it after all the trouble that you have caused." Lord Mazaki said.

"Father, you can't let him do this." Anzu said.

Lord Mazaki's eyes narrowed. "I have no choice. I cannot help you, Anzu. You have brought all of this on yourself. Now, you will have to accept the consequences of your actions." Lord Mazaki said before walking away.

Anzu couldn't believed that her own father had turned his back on her. She thought that he would have stayed by her side no matter what since she was his only child.

Marik walked back and took his place in front of the cell again. "I take it that your father was no help." he said,

"Shut up!" Anzu snapped.

"You're no better than Mentrab. You knew he was a dangerous man, and yet, you helped him. You would have been to blame had he killed the Pharaoh." Marik said.

Anzu glared angrily at him.

* * *

"Um, are you sure about this?" Heba asked from the wash room.

"Yes, Heba. I am. Now come out already." Atemu replied.

Heba walked out dressed in an off-white tunic and skirt with was stripped with purple. He wore a red cape and triangle earrings. He had bracelets on his wrists.

"That suits you, Heba." Yami said.

"I feel ridiculous." Heba retorted.

"You look fine, Heba. Father doesn't want you treated as a slave anymore. He wants you treated with the respect that you deserve." Atemu said.

"Technically, no one knows that we're nobles." Heba said.

"Father will change that soon." Yami said.

Heba sighed. "I still feel funny wearing this." Heba said.

Yami smirked. "I wonder how Bakura and Seth are doing getting Jou and Ryou to wear theirs."

* * *

"Jou, will you come out of there?" Seth barked.

"There is no way that I'm coming out!" Jou retorted.

Seth rolled his eyes and opened the door to the wash room before reaching in dragging out a protesting Jou.

Jou was dressed in an outfit similar to Seth's although his was light green instead of blue. Jou glared at Seth and said, "There is no way that I am leaving this room in this getup. I look completely absurd!" Jou said.

"You look fine. My uncle wants all of you treated like nobles now, so he had these made and sent up here, so deal with it." Seth said.

Jou glared. "I still think that I don't look right. This is not me." Jou said.

"That's because you have been used to wearing common clothes. Give it time and you'll get used to it." Seth assured him.

"I hope that you're right about this, Seth." Jou muttered.

* * *

"Ryou, I'm sure that you look fine. Come on out here." Bakura called.

The door to the wash room opened, and Ryou walked out wearing a beige robe that covered him from head to toe with sleeves that came to his elbows.

"I'm still not sure about this, Bakura. I just don't look like, well, me." Ryou said.

"You look great. Trust me." Bakura said, placing his hands on Ryou's shoulders.

"Why do you want me to wear this anyway?" Ryou asked.

"Aknankanon doesn't want any of you treated as slaves anymore. He had these made and sent up." Bakura said.

"I'm beginning to think that I liked it better when no one knew who we were." Ryou said.

"You'll get used to the clothing. It took a little while for me to get used to it, too." Bakura assured him.

"You'd better be right about this." Ryou said.

* * *

Yami, Atemu, Heba, Jou, Seth, Bakura, and Ryou met up at Atemu and Yami's room.

"We all look ridiculous." Jou muttered.

"For goodness sake's, puppy, you'll get used to it." Seth said.

"I take it he's not taking the new clothes too well." Atemu said.

"No. He says that he feels more comfortable in his other clothes." Seth replied.

"They're right that we'll get used to this." Heba said.

"We'd better go. Father wouldn't be too thrilled with us if we're late for this court session." Yami said.

Bakura smirked. "I wouldn't miss seeing the look on Anzu's face when she hears. That will be priceless." Bakura said.

"Not to mention a bigger blow to her than anything hat we've done to her over the years." Yami added, also smirking.

"After all that she has done, she deserves whatever Father has decided." Atemu said.

"Let's go." Ryou said.

All seven started down the hall toward the throne room.

* * *

That's it for Chapter 14. The sentencing is next. It will also be the last chapter.

R&R.


	15. Chapter 15

Decided to go ahead and out up the last chapter. Enjoy the end of the story.

* * *

Chapter 15

Atemu, Yami, Seth, Bakura, Heba, Jou, and Ryou arrived at the throne room doors where the guards opened the doors and closed them again as soon as the seven were inside the throne room.

Seth and Bakura joined the other priests while Atemu and Yami had taken their places by the throne.

Heba, Jou, and Ryou had been told to stand off to the side of the throne on the left unless they were spoken to which they did.

The court session progressed quickly with Aknankanon sentencing all of the raiders who aided Mentrab in his attack. The sentences of death were heard by the raiders with no emotion.

Then, the time came for one of the two major ones to come.

"Marik, bring Mentrab here." Aknankanon ordered.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Marik replied, bowing and leaving the throne room.,

'Good. Now Mentrab will be forced to pay for his crimes.' Heba thought. He glanced at Jou and Ryou with a look that clearly said be on guard.

Jou and Ryou gave almost imperceptible nods, signaling that they understood the silent message.

Marik returned bringing Mentrab into the room and forcing him to kneel before the throne.

"Mentrab, you have caused a great deal of trouble for us. You broke out of prison and killed three slaves and two guards. You tried to kill my son, which resulted in Heba's injury. You then broke into my palace and sought to take all of our lives. What you have done is beyond forgiveness." Aknankanon said.

Mentrab remained unaffected by what was said.

"You're also in trouble for going against us by helping in the attack against the House of Ra, which killed everyone except these three. Your acts of high treason will no longer go unpunished." Aknankanon said.

"Do you really think I care what you think? I don't care what I did." Mentrab said.

"Be silent. You're a prisoner, and have no right to speak to the Pharaoh in such a way." Seth hissed.

"I don't regret any of my actions. In fact, I should have made sure those three brats were killed before I left." Mentrab sneered.

Instinctively, Heba reached out and grabbed Jou by the arm as Jou started forward and jerked Jou backwards. Heba shook his head to tell Jou that he wasn't to interfere.

Jou shifted his gaze to Mentrab and glared fiercely at him.

"You're actions have went unpunished for ten years. You shall be executed at dawn. Marik, take him away. He's to by under heavy guard." Aknankanon ordered.

Marik grabbed Mentrab by the arms and forced him to his feet as he said, "Yes, my king." Marik forced Mentrab to leave the throne room.

Aknankanon sighed and glanced over at where Heba, Jou, and Ryou were. He could see the anger as well as the sadness in their eyes.

"That was certainly satisfying." Shada said.

"No. It'll be satisfying when he's killed." Bakura growled.

Marik returned and said, "Shall I bring Anzu now?"

"Yes, Marik. Bring her here." Aknankanon said.

Marik bowed before leaving once again.

Yami glanced over at Atemu, but could not see what Atemu was feeling. 'I wonder how he feels about Anzu being punished for all this. After all the grief that she's put him through, he has to be glad that she is going to be out of his life for good.' Yami thought.

Marik returned with an obviously fuming Anzu. "Will you hold still?" Marik said.

"Let go of me, you stupid guard." Anzu growled.

Aknankanon sighed. He was NOT in the mood for this. He looked over and said, "Karim, help him."

Karim bowed and went to where Marik was still struggling with Anzu.

Karim grabbed her by his other arm, and the two finally restrained her.

"Anzu, enough!" Aknankanon said, growing tired of her actions as he stood.

Anzu stopped struggling and looked up at where Aknankanon was.

"For years, you have been coming to my palace and causing disruption. You always had servants and slaves punished when they actually did nothing wrong. You threw yourself at my son continuously in hopes that he would marry you. This last time, when you felt that his personal slave would get in your way, you hit him twice and nearly had him whipped. Each occurrence was unwarranted. I should have done something more severe then instead of allowing you to leave virtually unpunished." Aknankanon siad.

Anzu paled slightly.

"You then betrayed Egypt when you agreed to help Mentrab get in here. You're actions endangered my life as well as the lives of my court, my sons, and my guards. In your jealousy and greed, you could have had us all killed. Your actions were treasonous, and that is something that I will not allow you to get away with." Aknankanon said.

"Pharaoh, I-" Anzu started.

"Silence! I do not want to hear your excuses, your explanations, or your whines. I have tolerated you for too long. You constantly come to me because of what you believe are people mistreating you. You are a spoiled brat who could not handle being told no. When faced with Atemu having a personal slave, you decided to take all your frustration out on Heba, who turned out to be a noble of higher status than you. All of your actions have brought your punishment on yourself." Aknankanon said.

Anzu was terrified. She didn't want to be put to death, and she knew that Aknankanon had every right to have her killed.

"Your punishment is that you shall be stripped of your title and be banished from Egypt." Aknankanon said.

Anzu gasped as her eyes widened. "Y-you can't be serious." Anzu stuttered.

"I can, and I am. You are to leave Egypt immediately, and if you ever return, you will be killed." Aknankanon said.

"You can't do this!" Anzu cried.

"Yes, I can. You should be thankful that you are keeping your life. If you are not out of Egypt by the time Ra sets three days from now, you will be executed. Marik, get her out of here." Aknankanon ordered.

Karim let go of Anzu, and Marik got her out of the throne room.

Aknankanon let out an exasperated sigh as he returned to the throne. "That girl has been a pain for all too long."

"At least she won't be coming back, Father." Yami said.

"Indeed. Court is dismissed." Aknankanon said.

Everyone took the cue and bowed before they left the room.

* * *

Atemu, Seth, Yami, Bakura, Heba, Jou, and Ryou walked down the halls of the palace together.

"That was an enjoyable court session." Seth said.

Bakura grinned. "Did you see the look on Anzu's face? She'll never make it without her title."

"At least she is out of our lives for good." Atemu said.

"Don't you mean your life?" Yami asked.

"By the way, were you about to attack Mentrab, Jou?" Seth asked.

"I sure was. What he siad made me really angry." Jou said.

"Which is why I held you back. Mentrab was no longer a threat magically, so I decided that we should let the Pharaoh deal with this." Heba said.

"Well, it's over now." Atemu said.

* * *

"I'm sorry, my friend, but I had no choice except to banish her." Aknankanon said to Lord Mazaki.

"Your actions are warranted. I understand why it is that you have done this. I will see to it that Anzu leaves Egypt." Lord Mazaki said.

"You need to make it clear to Anzu that if she chooses to return, she will be killed." Aknankanon said.

"I will, and I thank you for sparing her life." Lord Mazaki said before bowing and leaving.

* * *

The following day, Mentrab and all of the raiders were executed.

Heba, Jou, and Ryou were thankful that the ones that were responsible for the deaths of their families were dead.

Aknankanon announced the kingdom that three surviving members of the House of Ra were alive, and that they would carry out the duties that their family had always had.

Everyone returned to their own rooms, but Atemu, Seth, and Bakura opted to have Heba, Jou, and Ryou remain in their rooms with them.

* * *

Ryou stood on the balcony of his room, looking up at the night sky.

Bakura came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist before kissing Ryou softly on the neck. "What are you doing out here, Ryou?" he asked.

"Nothing. I was just thinking. I'm glad that my family has had justcie now." Ryou said.

"I am sorry for what happened to them." Bakura said.

"I know. I guess I miss Malik most of all." Ryou said.

"He was your brother, right?" Bakura asked.

"Yeah. I know he would have been happy that we're together. Malik always wanted me to be happy." Ryou said.

"Are you?" Bakura asked.

Ryou turned around and looked Bakura in the eyes. "Yes. Being with you has made me happier than I have ever been. I wouldn't trade being with you for the world."

"Good because you're stuck with me." Bakura said.

Ryou smiled. "That's fine by me."

The two kissed each other in the pale moonlight.

* * *

Seth and Jou lay in bed just holding onto each other.

Seth gently ran his hand through Jou's hair and said, "What are you thinking about, puppy?"

"I'm glad that I'm here with you. After we lost our families, I thought I'd always be looking after Heba and Ryou, but I know that they're safe with Atemu and Bakura." Jou said. He looked up at Seth and said, "I'm also glad I found you. I love you."

"I love you, too." Seth said. He thought a minute and then said, "Are you happy here?"

"Yeah, I am. I never thought I'd be happy after we lost everything, but for the dist time in a long time, I'm truly happy, and that's what really matters." Jou said.

"Are you happy with me?" Seth asked.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't. I wouldn't trade being with you for the world." Jou said.

"Good because I plan on giving you the world." Seth said.

The two kissed each other softly.

* * *

Atemu and Heba sat against the head board of the bed. Atemu had his arms wrapped Heba who had his head laying on Atemu's shoulder.

"Are you all right, Heba? You're being rather quiet." Atemu said.

"I was just thinking. I thought we'd never have justice for the deaths of our families, but we have. It's strange after all these years." Heba said.

"Your family will be remembered. You can be assured of that." Atemu said.

"You know, after we lost our families, I missed Yugi the most. My brother and I were very close." Heba said.

"You'll always have that friendship and closeness as long as you remember him." Atemu said.

"I know I will. I wasn't sure I'd ever be happy again, but you've proven me wrong." Heba said.

"So, you're happy here." Atemu said.

"More than I ever thought possible. It'll take a little getting used to. I'm used to doing things have myself instead of having others do it for me." Heba said.

Atemu laughed. "Believe. I do some things on my own. I don't like feeling like I can't do things myself."

Heba smiled and looked up. "I love you, Atemu."

"I love you, too, Heba." Atemu replied.

The two kissed each other softly, a promise of a new life sealed.

THE END

* * *

That's all of Secret Past. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Also, for everyone who was wondering, Yugi and Malik are ALIVE!! I am already working on the sequel that they will come into.

R&R.


End file.
